Ai Shitteiru, Daisuki
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Os caminhos do verdadeiro amor são muitos, mas estão sempre ao nosso alcançe. Basta fazer as escolhas certas... Não julguem a fic pelo resumo, e comentem, por favor. FANFIC CONCLUÍDA!
1. Eiri

**Disclaimers:** (In)felizmente o anime e o mangá intitulado "Saint Seiya" ("Cavaleiros do Zodíaco"), assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem, do contrário, eles teriam namorado mais do que brigado! De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Bandai e Shueisha. O que se segue aqui é uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto com os personagens (sem ameaças de morte, graças a Deus...).

**_AI SHITTEIRU, DAISUKI..._**  
_Petit Ange_

**Capítulo 1 - _Eiri_**

A brisa era calma, perfeita, parecia ter sido feita especialmente para aquele momento. Ele aproximou-se dela, e olhou aqueles olhos verdes que o deixavam tão fascinado. A cerejeira deixava cair pétalas, que enfeitavam a paisagem, deixando-a mais bela. E parecia que a cerejeira as deixava cair, por brincadeira, para aumentar o clima dos dois namorados.  
Freiya sorriu, mas era um sorriso que não escondia uma profunda tristeza, e Hyoga pôde perceber isso.  
- O que houve, Freiya (1)? – Hyoga pergunta, pousando carinhosamente sua mão no rosto macio de Freiya.  
- Hyoga... Eu... – ela não o olhava, baixou sua cabeça, e sorriu levemente, como se tentasse não entristecer o rapaz. Mas não por muito tempo, logo o semblante de sorriso foi se tornando um semblante sério e triste novamente.  
- Freiya, o que houve? – Hyoga pergunta, sentindo uma leve sensação de medo invadir-lhe o corpo inteiro.  
- Me desculpe, Hyoga... Por amar você... – ela conseguiu dizer, antes de beijar Hyoga. Não era um beijo casto, era um beijo tão ardente e apaixonado, que Hyoga sentiu-se atordoado. Assim que se separaram, o rapaz a olhava assustado, e realmente, a moça nunca havia dado um beijo nele com tanto empenho.  
- Freiya... – ele conseguiu dizer. – Onde quer chegar?  
- Eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso mais amar você, Hyoga... – ela diz, abandonando o rapaz, que permaneceu imóvel, as pétalas de cerejeira invadindo seus cabelos e sua roupa, pois o vento tornou-se mais forte, como se quisesse soprar para longe a tristeza que invadia o local, mas sem sucesso.  
- Haguen... – Hyoga murmura, ao ver o rapaz chegar, de trás da sakura (2).  
- Hyoga, meu coração... Agora... Pertence a Haguen... – Freiya o abraça, sorrindo. – Desculpe, eu realmente sinto muito, mas... Por favor, esqueça-me... Esqueça tudo o que tivemos!  
Freiya e Haguen se abraçam, para logo depois se entregarem a um beijo apaixonado, deixando Hyoga confuso, triste e furioso. Estava tudo acabado? Não... Só podia ser um sonho... Era um sonho!  
O despertador acorda Hyoga, e ele se vê deitado em sua cama, totalmente suado. Viu, no espelho, uma frase que ele mesmo escrevera na noite anterior, com o sangue de seu dedo, que ele feriu nos estilhaços do vidro, quando quebrou parte dele, por fúria. E isso o fez sentir um estranho frio subir-lhe pelo estômago, indo em direção à garganta. Sentiu uma leve sensação de abandono, misturado ao desespero, à raiva e ao medo... Os sentimentos que tomavam conta dele eram conflitantes, pois ao mesmo tempo em que sentia raiva por ela ter-lhe abandonado, sentia-se feliz pela sua felicidade, mesmo que não fosse do lado dele que ela a encontrava.  
Então, não era apenas um sonho... Aquilo foi mesmo real... "E o inferno abriu-se sobre meus pés, mas eu simplesmente cai".  
Recordou-se no mesmo momento do sonho que teve, e das palavras de Freiya. Sonhou com as palavras que a mulher amada lhe disse, antes de sumir de sua vista. Não se lembrava de sua despedida ter sido debaixo de uma cerejeira, mas... Ele realmente havia perdido sua amada Freiya para outro rapaz.  
E também percebeu que gastara preciosos 6 minutos com aquela distração toda, e saiu da cama no mesmo instante. Do que levantou ao que desceu as escadas, em passos curtos e abafados, seus pensamentos estavam todos voltados para Freiya, em suas palavras, o que faria agora que sua amada trocou-o por outro.  
Ao descer, notou que seus pais não estavam em casa. Era natural, viviam saindo a negócios, e quase nunca paravam em casa, mas o rapaz já se acostumara. Resolveu tomar um simples café da manhã. Não que estivesse com pressa, mas simplesmente queria sair mais cedo para refrescar seus pensamentos, virar sua mente para outra coisa. Ao terminar, saiu de sua casa e a trancou, sem nem se lembrar se seus pais haviam levado a chave.  
- Bom dia, Hyoga-kun! – cumprimentou uma mocinha de aparentes 16 anos (3), longos cabelos loiros, os quais ela prendia num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos azuis profundos e um sorriso de felicidade no rosto.  
- Ah, bom dia Sakura-chan... – Hyoga diz, em tom distante.  
- O que houve com você? Parece estar deprimido... – Sakura percebe o rosto triste e distante do vizinho, e sua face alegre dá lugar a uma face de preocupação. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Não, nada... – Hyoga sorriu, tentando alegrar a amiga. Sabia que, apesar de Sakura ser durona e pavio-curto, se preocupava muito com ele. – Só estou meio distante hoje... Nem sei o porquê...  
- Ah! Me engana, que eu gosto! – ela diz, irritada. – Pode desabafar se quiser, sabe que eu sou sua amiga desde pequena, e sempre vou te escutar quando precisar.  
- Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan, eu estou bem. – Hyoga sorriu.  
- Ok, se você diz... – Sakura resolveu não mais insistir. Conhecia Hyoga há muito tempo, tempo o suficiente para saber que, se insistisse muito, acabaria o irritando. – Posso te acompanhar até a escola?  
- Claro. – ele diz.  
Os dois jovens caminhavam pelas agitadas ruas de Tókio, onde todas as pessoas andavam com pressa. Viam os estudantes conversando animadamente, sorrindo. Tanto Sakura quanto Hyoga quiseram conversar algo, mas a tristeza pesava muito o ambiente, e não havia nada a conversar. Entre os estudantes, Hyoga pôde ver Freiya, sua amada, com Haguen. O rapaz se calou completamente, e abaixou mais a cabeça. Sakura percebeu isso e olhou na direção que Hyoga olhara, e viu também o casal que sorria alegremente, andando a caminho da mesma escola que eles.  
- Ei, Hyoga-kun, aquela não é a Freiya, sua namorada? – Sakura pergunta, estranhando a cena.  
- Realmente, ela era... – Hyoga diz, cabisbaixo. – Até ontem, realmente ela era... Mas agora, eu a perdi...  
- Como assim?! – Sakura pergunta, assustada.  
- Você ainda não está sabendo...? Freiya me deu um pontapé na bunda e me trocou pelo Haguen... – Hyoga sorriu, mas Sakura percebeu que, no fundo, o rapaz queria muito chorar, mas estava se contendo ao máximo. – Mas tudo bem, eu já superei isso tudo...  
- Não é o que me parece. – Sakura rebate.  
- Olha, Sakura-chan, chegamos! – Hyoga diz, mostrando para Sakura que eles haviam chegado na escola.  
- É mesmo... – Sakura diz, suspirando. – Ah, pode ir na frente? É que eu tenho uma coisinha pra fazer antes...  
- Pode ser. Até mais, então! – Hyoga sorri, entrando.  
- Até. – Sakura também sorri, mas quando o rapaz desaparece, o sorriso dela se torna um grande semblante de raiva. – É... Então aquela vaca trocou o Hyoga-kun pelo bobão do Haguen, não...? Ela já tava merecendo uns sopapos há muito tempo!  
Sakura caminhou até o pátio da escola, onde o lugar preferido para as moças conversarem era num banco, situado debaixo de uma grande cerejeira. A raiva estava estampada em seu rosto, e seus passos eram decididos e fortes. Alguns garotos que conheciam a fama de "TPM" da moça, começaram a segui-la, certos de que quando a menina andava daquele jeito, era porque ela estava muito irritada. Ao chegar perto da árvore, encontrou Freiya e suas amigas, conversando e rindo, e pôde ouvir um pouco da conversa.  
- Você tinha que ter visto a cara de bobo que ele fez quando eu disse que estava tudo acabado entre nós! – Freiya riu, enquanto suas amigas também riam muito.  
- É, aquele Yukida é um bobão mesmo! – outra mocinha riu. Aquilo sacudiu de raiva todos as células de Sakura.  
- Com licença...! – Sakura se dirige até Freiya, extremamente irritada, e muitas pessoas que passavam por ali notam a expressão "doce" da jovem, e param para ver. – Você é Freiya Watanabe (4), não é?  
- Sou sim. O que deseja...? – Feiya pára e analisa a jovem. – Você não é a Sakura Yamamoto, a vizinha do Hyoga?  
- Como... Como ousa mencionar o nome dele...? Sua maldita!!! – Sakura mal conseguia falar de tanta raiva. Há pouco tempo o insultava, e ela ouvira... Mas, mesmo não conseguindo falar direito de raiva, conseguiu gritou alto e claro, e todos escutaram.  
- O que houve com você, menina?! – Freiya perguntou, envergonhada, diante da situação. Mas procurou manter a paciência. – Parece que eu fiz algo errado para você... Poderia me dizer o que fiz?  
- PALAVRAS NÃO SERÃO NECESSÁRIAS!!! – Sakura grita. – APENAS UM GESTO SERÁ MAIS DO QUE SUFICIENTE PARA ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ!!!  
E, concentrando toda sua raiva e força em seu braço direito, Sakura fecha o punho e acerta um forte soco em Freiya, descontando toda a raiva que sentia, pensando que, se fizesse aquilo, poderia vingar Hyoga também. A boca e o nariz de Freiya começam a sangrar, e suas amigas gritam. Todos os rapazes ali presentes começam a venerar Sakura, e a gozar de Freiya, que estava muito irritada, assim como Sakura, ou talvez, até mais.  
- Ora, sua maldita!! – Freiya tenta revidar, mas Sakura acerta outro soco nela, desta vez em seu estômago.  
- Sabe, eu deveria te bater muito mais, mas eu estou com tanta raiva sua que... Se eu te pegasse pra valer, eu não sei se você sairia viva daqui... Watanabe, você não merece ficar na dúvida, e muito menos sofrer essa gozação toda, eu entendo... Eu vim aqui especialmente pra te dizer apenas quatro palavras... Fique longe do Hyoga-kun!!! Não mencione mais o nome dele e nada que seja dele! Você o magoou, e tem a cara-de-pau de gozar dele pelas suas costas! Isso é imperdoável. Eu... Eu não vou mais ficar perdendo meu tempo com você... Sua cara me dá nojo! – Sakura diz, retirando-se do pátio. Mas ao dar dois passos, pára e vira para Freiya, sorrindo. – Ah, e peça para seu amado Haguen que ele te cure desses hematomas todos... Pelo que vejo, esse soco não vai sair tão cedo! Só veja se ele irá ter coragem de chegar perto de uma... Deficiente, como você!  
E, sorrindo animadamente, Sakura retorna para a sala de aula.  
- SAKURA-CHAN!!! – Seiya corre em direção de Sakura, quando a menina entra na sala de aula. – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ NA FREIYA, SUA DOIDA?!  
- O quê? Como assim...? – Sakura fingiu não saber de nada.  
- Não se faça de boba! O Ikki viu tudo lá da faculdade, porque ele e os amigos doidos dele estavam conversando bem na hora que você e ela brigaram, e ele contou pro Shun, que estava por perto na hora, e que contou pra nós...  
- Ok, eu já entendi! Eu admito... – Sakura sorri. – Eu bati na Freiya, sim! Mas, as notícias correram tão depressa assim?  
- Claro! Já tá praticamente toda a escola comentando. – Shun intervém. – Até porque você é uma pessoa famosa por sua... Hã... "Doçura", e a Freiya também é famosa por ser uma menina muito rica e popular!  
- Porque você bateu nela? – Seiya pergunta.  
- Se há uma coisa que eu não perdôo, é uma pessoa ferir os sentimentos da outra, uma pessoa esnobar outra, quando essa pessoa faz de tudo para que você seja feliz. – Sakura diz, irritada, colocando sua mochila na classe. – Esse foi o principal motivo que me levou a bater naquela imunda.  
- Nenhum motivo pessoal? – Shun pergunta.  
- Ah, sim... Há alguns motivos pessoais sim, mas nada que eu não tenha descontado nela naquela hora! – Sakura sorri, mas logo fica fechada de novo. – Motivos muito, mas muito pessoais... Pessoais o suficiente para eu não contar.  
Hyoga chega com uma cara estranha, não podia-se distinguir se era de raiva ou amargura, até parecia tristeza. Mas, mesmo com qualquer desses sentimentos, Hyoga chega até os amigos que conversavam e agarra o braço de Sakura.  
- Sakura-chan, é verdade o que comentam por aí?! – Hyoga pergunta, furioso.  
- Em primeiro lugar, me solte! – Sakura se solta grossamente do apertão de Hyoga. E, tão irritada quanto ele, continua a falar, se controlando para não chorar de raiva. – E em segundo lugar, você deveria me agradecer por eu ter tido a paciência de ir até lá e perder meu tempo com ela, e a culpa foi toda sua, ou não te contaram isso também?!  
- Não me falaram nada disso, não! – Hyoga diz.  
- ENTÃO NÃO JULGUE PRECOCEMENTE A SITUAÇÃO!!! VOCÊ NEM SABE O PORQUÊ DE EU TER IDO LÁ BATER NELA!!! – Sakura grita.  
- Sakura-chan... – Shun intervém na conversa, sorrindo. – Sorte sua que apenas nós estamos na sala... Você faz um bom barraco, sabia!  
- É... – uma Sakura um pouco envergonhada concorda.  
- Com licença. – um dos professores abre a porta da sala 1-A, surpreendendo-os. – Sakura Yamamoto está aqui...?  
- Sim! – a moça responde, sem um pingo de medo ou culpa na voz. – Estou aqui!  
- Nossa! As notícias se espalharam rápido mesmo... – Seiya comentou, num sussurro, com Shun, que concordou.  
- Por favor, me acompanhe até a diretoria, senhorita Yamamoto. – o professor pede.  
- Sim, senhor. – ela sorri, abanando para Hyoga, Seiya e Shun. – Até mais tarde, amigos...  
- É sério Sakura-chan, porque bateu na Freiya? – Hyoga insiste.  
- Eu pensei que você ainda se importava com ela, porque toda a vez que alguém fala ou algo que te lembra ela, você fica triste e acaba também entristecendo a todos, sem nem mesmo perceber... – a moça diz, de costas para Hyoga. – Mas, se você quiser resumir meu motivo de ter batido nela, simplesmente use três palavras: por Hyoga Yukida...  
- Senhorita Yamamoto, não irei chamar duas vezes! – o professor a chama.  
- Ah sim, perdão! – ela sorri para Hyoga, mas desta vez, foi o rapaz que percebe que ela queria chorar. – Bem, eu já vou indo... Talvez, com sorte, eu volte pra aula de Artes.  
- Até mais Sakura-chan, se cuida! Os Watanabe são perigosos... – Seiya diz.  
- Ah, não se preocupe Seiya-kun, nada me mete medo!!! – Sakura sorri, antes de fechar a porta e sair com o professor.  
E o tempo passou, mas Sakura não chegava. E nem o professor. Os três rapazes, assim como a sala inteira talvez, pensaram que, talvez todos os professores pudessem estar envolvidos com a briga de Sakura e Freiya, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo professor, que finalmente chegara.  
- Bom dia alunos, desculpem-me o atraso... – ele diz, abrindo a porta. – Pode vir, Shinohara!  
Uma linda moça de cabelos longos de tonalidade loiros, com profundos olhos azuis, e um sorriso envergonhado, vestindo o uniforme feminino da escola Anima Mundi, cruza os olhares de toda a sala. A mocinha sorria para todos, como se quisesse passar uma boa impressão, mas sua face estava toda vermelha, parecia que iria desmaiar.  
- Pessoal, essa é Eiri Shinohara (5), ela foi transferida de Osaka com seus pais, e espero que todos possam fazê-la se sentir a vontade, já que ela é nova na cidade... – o professor diz, e sai da sala. – Eu vou pegar umas coisas para começarmos, me aguardem, por favor! Ah, podem conversar com a nova aluna, mas sem bagunça...  
- Você veio de Osaka, né? Meus avós moram lá! – uma moça diz.  
- Ah, que cabelo bonito! – Saori Kido, a menina mais rica e bajulada da escola, intervém na conversa. – O que você usa? Quero usar também!  
- É? Nem no dia que os mares secarem você vai estar bonita como ela! – Seiya diz, gozando, e irritando Saori, que pula em cima dele com uma cadeira.  
- VOCÊ VAI VER, SEU DESGRAÇADO!!! – Saori corre atrás de Seiya.  
- Você é doida ou coisa parecida?! – Seiya grita, rindo, correndo o máximo possível para se afastar de Saori. – Foi uma brincadeirinha inocente!  
- brincadeirinha será o que eu vou fazer com você agora!!! – ela grita, fazendo Eiri rir.  
- Ah, não dê bola pra esses dois... Eles vivem brigando... – Shun diz.  
- São divertidos... – Eiri sorri.  
- Ei, olha só! – June diz, olhando atentamente para Eiri. – Mas a semelhança com a Sakura-chan é indiscutível!  
- É mesmo! Agora que você falou, elas se parecem mesmo... – Shun comenta. – Elas se parecem mesmo... Até a cor dos olhos é igual. Os cabelos, então...  
- Só que a Eiri é calma... – June ri, e Shun também.  
- Quem é "Sakura-chan"? – Eiri pergunta.  
- Vamos, Yamamoto... – o professor abre a porta, e Sakura entra. – Você tem sorte de que o pai de Freiya Watanabe não tenha vindo aqui pessoalmente, pedir explicações, ou até mesmo processar sua família!  
- Já disse, professor, ele não me mete medo. – Sakura diz, voltando para a classe. Ao ver Eiri, rodeada pelos colegas, estranhou a convidada. – Quem é você, garota?  
- Ah, você deve ser a Sakura Yamamoto... Prazer, meu nome é Eiri Shinohara! – Eiri sorri, e é correspondida com o sorriso de Sakura.  
- Bem vinda. – ela diz. – Ah, você é parecida comigo, né? Era só trocar seu coque por meu rabo-de-cavalo, e iríamos parecer até gêmeas, não acha?  
- Pois é, já me disseram isso... – Eiri concorda. – Mas é que não pude afirmar com certeza, porque só agora conheci você.  
- Ei, eu vou sentar do seu lado, quando precisar de algo, pode falar comigo. – Hyoga sorri, e Eiri também sorri para ele, que se sente um pouco envergonhado.  
- Muito bem, vamos começar a aula! – o professor chama todos, que se sentam em seus lugares, e iniciam mais um dia longo de estudos. E, assim, passa-se o tempo, até que chega a hora do recreio, e Seiya, Shun e Hyoga, com Shiryu Suiyama, que estudava na 1-B, juntamente com Saori Kido, June Muramatsu (6), Sakura Yamamoto e Shunrei Aohima (7) foram até a cafeteria, esperarem pelos outros.  
- Ai, aula de História é uma tortura... – Shiryu reclama.  
- Eu que o diga... É horrível... – Seiya concorda, também cansado. – Mas aula de Artes também é um saco!  
- Me diga uma matéria que, para você, não seja um saco... – Saori pergunta.  
- Educação Física é bom! – Seiya diz, com um sorriso maroto. – Muito melhor que Culinária, por exemplo... Toda a vez que eu saio da Culinária, meu estômago dói pra caramba... Parece até que vou vomitar ele... E olha que eu não tenho dor de estômago antes de você me obrigar a experimentar sua comida...  
- O QUÊ??!! – Saori grita. – ESTÁ INSINUANDO QUE MINHA COMIDA É RUIM?!  
- Só percebeu agora, Chata Kido? – Seiya pergunta, rindo, assim como todos os outros da mesa.  
- Saori, olha o vexame... – Shiryu tenta controlar a menina.  
- VEXAME UMA OVA!!! – Saori grita, correndo atrás de Seiya. – ESSE DESGRAÇADO VAI ME PAGAR!!!  
- Fala aí, gente! – Ikki Amamiya chega, e se senta numa cadeira, junto com os amigos. – Como vai a Sakura?  
- Vou bem... Melhor que nunca! – Sakura resmunga, voltando a tomar seu suco. – Até você já sabe?!  
- Eu estava com o Koji e o Takato no pátio da faculdade, quando você socou aquela menina... Parabéns, devo admitir que você tem vocação para o boxe. – Ikki brinca.  
- Ah, não me diga...? – Sakura pergunta, em tom irônico.  
- Onde está aquela menina que vive no seu pé? – pergunta Shiryu, tentando mudar de assunto ao ver a cara que Hyoga fez ao ouvir Ikki falando de Freiya.  
- É Minu o nome dela... Não é? – June lembrou-se da jovem.  
- É melhor nem falar dela... – Ikki diz, olhando para os lados. – Sabe como é... Ela pode ouvir você, ou pior... Pode me ver...  
- Você não gosta dela? – pergunta Shunrei.  
- Eu tenho cara de quem gosta dela?! – Ikki pergunta, um pouco furioso. – Eu preferia me casar com um poste do que namorar aquela doida... Além do mais, ela é oferecida demais pro meu gosto...  
- Arf... Arf... Pessoal, me ajudem! – Seiya pára de correr e senta, arfando. – Aquela chata... Arf... Não sai do meu pé! Parece até que eu fiz algo muito ruim pra Deus pra merecer algo assim...  
- A propósito, Seiya, sua irmã me pediu para te avisar que você pare de causar problemas para a Kido. – Ikki avisa, para logo depois voltar a comer um enorme sanduíche.  
- Não enche, cara! Aquela chata mimada já é um problema na minha vida...! – Seiya grita. – Diga pra minha irmã parar de defender a Saori, só porque elas são amigas, e defender seu irmãozinho mais novo e indefeso...  
- Não me pareceu que você era indefeso, ontem, por exemplo... – Hyoga interfere.  
- Concordo. – Shun diz.  
- Só porque eu coloquei um prego na cadeira da professora e ela me mandou pra diretoria depois disso... Ah, eu tava sem nada pra fazer! Foi um pequeno deslize... – Seiya tenta se redimir, mas os outros riram.  
- Seu relatório de desempenho escolar esse ano vai ser muito bom! – Shunrei comenta.  
- Tão bom quanto as notas de matemática dele... – Shiryu complementa. E todos riem novamente, enquanto Seiya estava muito vermelho, e bufando.  
- Com licença... Eu... – Eiri interrompe a conversa. – Eu vi que vocês estão... Quero dizer, vocês me parecem... Bem animados, e eu pensei que... Que talvez eu pudesse... Eu pudesse me juntar a vocês... Posso...?  
- Ah, vamos pessoal! – Sakura sorri. – Liberem! Aposto que a Eiri-chan vai se comportar, né?  
- É sim... Vou ficar bem comportada.  
- É impressão minha, ou você e a TPM aí são "irmãs gêmeas"? – Ikki pergunta, sem rodeios.  
- QUEM É TPM??!! – Sakura grita.  
- Calma Sakura-chan... – Eiri acalma a amiga, para logo depois responder à pergunta de Ikki, rindo comicamente. – Pois é... Todos estão dizendo isso... Será que somos tão parecidas assim?  
- Não, só na aparência física, mas a Eiri-chan é mais doce e paciente, e por isso, mais bonita! – Seiya diz.  
- TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE FEIA, SEU RETARTADO?! – Sakura grita de novo. – QUER SABER, O QUE A FREIYA LEVOU VAI SER FICHINHA EM COMPARAÇÃO AO QUE VOCÊ VAI LEVAR, E...  
- Ai, tô tremendo de medo, e que se dane a... – Saori, que havia chegado também, tapa a boca de Seiya. – Mmmmfff!!!  
- Seiya, seu panaca...! – Saori grita. – Cala a boca!  
- Toma. – Eiri estende um lenço cor-de-rosa com estampas de ursinhos para Hyoga, e sorri. – Primeiramente, tente respirar fundo... Depois, vê se esse lenço tem uma utilidade pra você... Mas, por favor, faça isso bem longe daqui, porque eu não quero ver tristeza na hora de comer!  
- Não, não se preocupe...! Ele não tem utilidade nenhuma... – Hyoga devolve o lenço para a moça, que suspira aliviada.  
- Ô Ikki, é verdade que você tá de olho numa menina aqui do 3-A? – Shiryu pergunta.  
- Cof! Cof! Cof! Não... – Ikki tosse, vermelho, mas logo recobra a serenidade, mas olhando maldosamente para Shun. – Quem te contou isso? Não tem meninas interessantes aqui na sua escola... Ela anda pobre nesse ponto...  
- E na faculdade? – Shun pergunta, divertindo-se por encurralar o irmão num beco-sem-saída.  
- Ultimamente anda tudo na moita por lá... – Ikki diz, olhando para o lado e se afogando com o suco. – Gente! Eu tô com muita pressa, sabe, eu preciso ir terminar um trabalho importantíssimo sobre a China e Coréia, preciso correr!  
- Mas você disse que não tinha deveres extras...! – Shun replicou.  
- Eu menti! – Ikki diz, levantando-se rapidamente da cadeira. – Estou super atrasado! Prometi ao Koji e ao Takato que estaria lá, mas essas palhaçadas de vocês me atrasaram.  
- Essa sua cara de medo... – Seiya olha para o amigo. – Ah tá, Ikki... Conta outra!  
- TCHAU!!! – ele corre tão rápido que eu pouquíssimo tempo já havia sumido de vista. E, logo depois, uma mocinha de cabelos azuis, presos em um coque, de olhos castanhos e um sorriso jovial, aparece arfante na mesa deles.  
- Ah! O Ikkizinho não está aqui?! – ela pergunta, olhando para os lados. – IKKIZINHO, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?!  
- Minu... Poupe-nos dessa vergonha! – Shiryu suspira. – O Ikki saiu voando daqui não faz nem cinco minutos...  
- Se você correr, ainda alcança ele. – Saori diz, rindo.  
- Aaahh! Obrigada, até mais! – Minu sai correndo. – IKKIZINHO, NÃO FUJA DE MIM!!!  
- Minu... Agora eu sei o porquê desse "Trabalho sobre China e Coréia" do Ikki... – Hyoga suspira.  
- "Ikkizinho"... – Seiya goza do apelido. – Ikkizinho... Eca! Pobre Ikki, eu não gostaria de estar na pele dele...!  
O sinal bate, e os alunos entram. E o dia corre normalmente, e no final, Hyoga e Eiri pareciam velhos amigos. Quando as atividades escolares encerraram, Hyoga e Sakura, que sempre iam juntos para casa por serem vizinhos, desta vez estavam levando Eiri para casa. Hyoga e Eiri conversavam sobre tudo, e quanto a Sakura, a menina ficou atrás deles, pensativa.  
- Ah! Você mora por aqui, então? – uma rua de classe média-alta, onde todas as casas eram lindas, se destacava uma casinha simples, amarela, com os detalhes e o telhado marrom (8).  
- Sim, na verdade... Antes eu só passava as férias por aqui, mas depois, quando nos mudamos pra cá, a casa de Osaka, a que eu vivia, foi vendida, e essa ficou sendo nossa moradia agora. – Eiri explicou, sorrindo.  
- É... Engraçado, eu não me lembro de ter te visto nas férias... – o rapaz comenta.  
- É mesmo... Talvez nós estivéssemos no lugar errado, na hora errada! – Eiri ri da coincidência. – Ah, mas o importante é que agora somos amigos, né?  
- É mesmo! – o rapaz sorri, e Eiri pára na casa amarela. Abre o portãozinho de ferro e entra.  
- Tchau Hyoga-kun, até amanhã... – ela entra. – Obrigada por me acompanhar!  
- Tchau Eiri-chan, até mais! – Hyoga sorri, abanando.  
- Ah! – Sakura acorda de seus pensamentos e sorri, abanando para a amiga. – Tchau Eiri-chan, até amanhã.  
- Adeus... – Eiri entra para dentro de casa, e Hyoga e Sakura decidem seguir em frente para suas casas. Durante grande parte do caminho, apenas os barulhos dos passos dos dois eram ouvidos, pois ambos se calaram.  
- Sakura-chan...? – Hyoga começou.  
- O quê? – Sakura pergunta, um pouco avoada.  
- No que está pensando? – Hyoga pergunta, sem rodeios. – É que durante a minha conversa com a Eiri, eu praticamente nem senti que você estava lá... Ficou o tempo todo quieta, pensando... Eiri me comentou que você andava estranha, no recreio e no começo da aula você deu um show de extrovertimento, e agora, está tão calada. Ela me disse que anda preocupada com você... E me pediu pra perguntar se tem algo errado com você. Tem?  
- Eu só estava pensando... Como a "boa-sorte" que todos procuram pode estar tão perto de nós, mas ao mesmo tempo, mais distante que as estrelas. – ela começou. – A Eiri é o próprio exemplo... Eu percebo nos olhos dela muita felicidade quando olha pra você... Aquela felicidade verdadeira, sabe...? E, eu estava pensando, a sorte vem tão depressa pra alguns, e para outros, esperamos uma vida e nada dela! (9)  
- Não estou entendendo direito... – Hyoga diz.  
- Alguns poderiam entender como ciúmes, mas está longe disso... – Sakura abre a porta de sua casa, já que haviam chegado em seus lares. – O que quero dizer é que... Tem vezes que nós simplesmente não nascemos pra desfrutar de certas coisas, mesmo estando muito próximas de nós...  
- Eu acredito que a "boa-sorte" vem pra todos. É só procurar e não desistir jamais, e você achará! – Hyoga discorda.  
- Eu também acreditava nisso, até hoje, até ontem... Pra falar a verdade, nem sei quando perdi a fé nisso... – Sakura sorriu tristemente. – Mas a verdade, é que eu creio que minha felicidade não é tão fácil de se obter. Duvido até que eu a consiga um dia...  
- Sakura-chan... O que você quer dizer com isso?! – Hyoga perguntava, confuso.  
- Deixa Hyoga-kun... São apenas bobagens! – Sakura abre a porta de sua casa e entra. – Há coisas que ficam melhores do jeito que estão, mesmo que alguém acabe saindo triste...

**_Continua..._** **_  
_**

**Notas Finais:** Esse é um romance que me desafiou, pois desde quando iniciei a fazer essa estória, ela me trouxe muita insegurança. Mas o que posso dizer? Que meus amigos me apoiaram, me ajudaram, me deram a força para que eu seguisse adiante esta história... Eu quero agradecer a todos eles por me ajudarem a escrever essa história. Muito obrigada amigos, saibam que vocês têm um lugar especial no meu coração.  
Ah, a estória sai um pouco dos padrões reais do anime... Experimentem ler a fic "Indo de Encontro ao Amor", da minha amiga Palas Lis. Se um dia tiverem a oportunidade de ler, por favor, leiam... É uma ótima fic! Devo confessar que me inspirei, em grande parte, nessa fan-fic pra fazer a minha, portanto, se encontrarem algo de muito anormal nessa estória, não se assustem. (In)felizmente, essa fic é puro OOH (Out of Original History).  
Fanfic especialmente dedicada a Dark Knight, Arthemisys, Battousai, e Juli.chan... Se não fosse por esses grandes amigos, eu jamais teria iniciado essa estória!

Espero por reviews! Ah, se quiserem me mandar críticas, sugestões, elogios... Qualquer coisa, é só escreverem, mas eu peço que comentem, please!

**­­Glossário:  
**(1 )No original japonês, seu nome é Fler. É que eu resolvi usar a versão redublada do nome, ficou mais clássico;  
(2) Significa "cerejeira";  
(3) Como o senhor Kurumada nunca deixou explicada a idade dos personagens, eu acredito que o Hyoga tenha uns 18 anos, mais ou menos... Mas cada um com suas impressões;  
(4) Sobrenome fictício. Eu não sabia o verdadeiro, então usei esse;  
(5) Também é um sobrenome totalmente fictício. Na verdade, eu fiz meio que um "trocadilho" com a pronúncia "Eiri Shinohara" com a pronúncia de "Emi Shinohara", uma famosa seiyuu do Japão;  
(6) Sobrenome fictício de novo;  
(7) E de novo!  
(8) No estilo da casa da Sakura Kinomoto, de Card Captors Sakura;  
(9) Conversas do tipo são todas inspiradas na BGM de Inuyasha (aquela usada nas cenas entre Inuyasha e Kagome). Seria uma boa se ouvissem ela enquanto lêem essa parte. Não é uma exigência...


	2. Pelas Portas do Coração

**Notas Iniciais:** Olá, aqui é a Petit Ange, essa autora totalmente Insana (Petit-chan para os mais íntimos)! Quero pedir desculpas pela demora em atualizar a fic... Puro bloqueio mental (trocando em leigos, falta de inspiração)...

**AI SHITTEIRU, DAISUKI...  
**_Petit Ange_

**Capítulo 2 - _Pelas Portas do Coração_**

- BOM DIA!!! – Eiri desce para o café da manhã, sorrindo alegremente, e encontra sua mãe. – O dia está lindo hoje, não é?  
- Como assim, Eiri? Hoje está chovendo... – Ayako, sua mãe, ri do engano da filha.  
- Ah, é... – Eiri olha pela janela, realmente, o dia estava nublado e a chuva era intensa. – Começou quando? Ontem o céu estava tão limpo!  
- Faz pouco tempo... – Ayako pensa. – Quando começou, eram mais ou menos cinco da manhã.  
- Hum, seja lá como for, hoje vou ter que levar guarda-chuva... – Eiri sente falta de algo. – Cadê o papai?  
- Hoje ele foi trabalhar cedo! – Ayako sorri, servindo a filha. – Disse que tinha muitíssimas coisas a fazer hoje, e que estaria muito atarefado.  
- Mamãe, e o guarda-chuva? – Eiri pergunta.  
- Meu Deus! – Ayako exclama. – Seu pai levou um, e o outro está no carro... Mas o carro está no estacionamento! Você vai ter que ir de táxi, filha...  
- Táxi? – Eiri se desanima. – Eu prefiro ir andando, mamãe!  
- Vai querer se molhar? – Ayako pergunta, divertida.  
- Tá bem, você venceu! Eu pego um táxi! – Eiri sorri. – Mas, se por um acaso algum conhecido passar, posso ir com ele? É que eu gosto de estar bem acompanhada...  
- Tem amigos aqui? – a mãe de Eiri se assusta. – Tão rápido assim?!  
- Bem, tem um grupo de meninos e um de meninas muito bacanas, e tenho até um amigo que estuda na faculdade!  
- Que bom... – Ayako sorri. – Assim não se sentirá sozinha!  
- É mesmo... – a menina ri, pensando na sorte de encontrar amigos tão valiosos e legais como aqueles, mesmo sendo em apenas um dia. Era a pura sorte! Mas, de repente, campainha toca, e Eiri vai atender. – Quem deseja...?  
- Hyoga Yukida. – a voz responde.  
- Hyoga-kun!!! – Eiri o abraça. – Que saudade! Que bom que chegou!! O que faz aqui?  
- Eu estava passando, e quando me dei conta, estava aqui... Então resolvi passar aqui e perguntar se... Se quer me acompanhar até a... Até a escola... – ele diz, vermelho e atrapalhando-se nas palavras.  
- Claro! – Eiri diz, correndo para a cozinha. – Espera aí que eu vou pedir pra minha mãe!!  
- Quem era, Eiri? – Ayako pergunta.  
- Mãe, é o Hyoga, um amigo meu... Posso ir com ele pra aula? – Eiri pergunta, sorrindo. – Daí eu aproveito e vou de guarda-chuva com ele... Melhor do que ir de táxi! Pelo menos, eu acho.  
- Vamos ver... – Ayako vai até a sala, e encontra o rapaz, que estava muito vermelho. – Bom-dia.  
- Ah, bom-dia senhora Shinohara... – Hyoga cumprimenta. – Sou Hyoga Yukida, amigo da Eiri...  
- Ela me falou de você. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Hyoga... – Ayako o estuda de cima a baixo, deixando o rapaz mais sem jeito, mas depois de um tempo, completa. – Muito bem, podem ir, então. Ou irão se atrasar!  
- Posso mesmo?! – Eiri pergunta, saltitando alegremente.  
- Claro, mas tomem cuidado... As ruas ficam perigosas com a chuva.  
- Pode deixar!!! – respondem Hyoga e Eiri, saindo da residência Shinohara. Mas algumas pessoas não estavam tão felizes quanto os dois jovens, e se tornavam um perigo quando estavam sozinhas.  
- Bom-dia, senhora Yukida! – Sakura cumprimenta a bela mulher. – O dia começou bem hoje, não é?  
- Pois é, Sakura-chan, nem havia sinais de que iria chover ontem... O céu estava lindíssimo. – Natasha Yukida (1) responde, olhando a chuva que cada vez mais piorava.  
- O Hyoga tá em casa? – Sakura pergunta, sorrindo.  
- Sakura-chan, ele não se encontra, saiu como um raio de casa hoje, sem nem dizer pra onde ia... – Natasha recorda. – Mas estava muito ansioso... Com certeza não iria direto para a escola!  
- Ah, eu acho que sei onde ele foi... – Sakura diz. – Mas, mesmo assim, muito obrigada senhora Yukida, até mais!  
- Até Sakura-chan, boa aula! – Natasha sorri lindamente, entrando em casa novamente. Sakura olha a chuva, e pensa no único lugar provável onde ele poderia ir com tanta pressa.  
- Eiri-chan... – a jovem caminha em direção da escola, tentando apagar seus pensamentos, sem nenhum sucesso. – Que sorte você tem.  
E assim, Hyoga e Eiri chegam na sala de aula.  
- Bom dia! – Eiri cumprimenta os colegas. – Como vão?  
- Bem... – responde Seiya e os outros em coro, impressionados com o ótimo humor da menina.  
- Ô Hyoga, meu caro, ela veio com você, né? – Seiya pergunta, com um olhar malicioso.  
- Sim! – ele responde.  
- O que você fez antes de vir até a escola? – Seiya pergunta de novo. – Do tipo, você foi na casa dela...?  
- Sim... – Hyoga responde, começando a ficar vermelho.  
- Ah! – Seiya se vira para Shun, que estava encostado em outra classe. – PRONTO SHUN, DESCOBRI O PORQUÊ DESSE BOM-HUMOR REPENTINO!!!  
- NÃO É NADA DISSO!!! – Hyoga grita.  
- Bom dia... – Sakura chega.  
- Ei, que bom dia sem animação é esse, Sakura-chan? – Shun pergunta, preocupado. – Cadê a alegria de sempre...?  
- Acho que ficou dormindo... – Sakura sorri.  
- Oi, Sakura-chan, que bom que você está aqui! – Eiri vê a amiga. – Poderia me ajudar nesses exercícios matemáticos...? Acho que ainda não peguei o espírito da coisa...  
- Sem problemas! – a jovem vai até lá.  
- Viu só, Hyoga? – Shun comenta. – Desde quando a Sakura-chan tá tão cabisbaixa assim...?  
- Sabe que eu nem percebi quando... – Hyoga diz, mas lembrou-se de uma coisa. – Mas ontem, antes de entrar em casa, ela me disse algo estranho...  
- O que é? – o jovem de cabelos esverdeados pergunta.  
- "Há coisas que ficam melhores do jeito que estão, mesmo que alguém acabe saindo triste..." – ele repetiu as palavras que saíram da boca da jovem na tarde anterior.  
- Entranho... – Shun comenta.  
- Ô SHUN, SUA NAMORADA TÁ QUERENDO FALAR COM VOCÊ!!! – Seiya grita.  
- Ela não é minha namorada! – Shun rebate, envergonhado. Caminha até a porta e sorri para a jovem. – O que foi, June?  
- Shun... Poderia falar com você no recreio...? Tenho algo importante pra te dizer... – June diz, vermelha.  
- Tá ok! – Shun sorri.  
E enquanto isso, na faculdade, Ikki também chegara.  
- Ah... Finalmente aquela maluca me largou! – Ikki suspira. – Que saco!  
- Bom-dia Amamiya. – uma bela moça de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes o cumprimenta, o que deixa Ikki um tanto atordoado.  
- Bom-dia Agasuiyama (2)...  
- E aí, conseguiu vencer no basquete ontem...? – Esmeralda pergunta. – Você me convidou, mas infelizmente houveram problemas de última hora, e eu não pude ver você ontem!  
- Não se preocupe... – Ikki diz. – Nós vencemos.  
- Que bom! Fico muito contente em ouvir isso... – ela sorri, e Ikki envergonha-se um pouco.  
- Esmeralda! – um rapaz a chama.  
- Ah, com licença Amamiya... – ela diz, retirando-se da sala de aula.  
- E aí? Pensou na minha proposta? – ele diz, sorrindo cinicamente.  
- Sim, eu pensei muito... – ela responde, com uma grande frieza nos belos olhos tão verdes quanto o significado de seu nome.  
- E então?! – ele pergunta, mal podendo controlar a emoção. – Aceitou o meu pedido de namoro, ou não?!  
- E a minha resposta é... NÃO!! – ela responde, voltando para a sala. – Infelizmente, eu tenho uma outra pessoa que já tem meu coração, e ela não é você... Ah, a propósito, quer uma ajudinha pra botar o queixo pro lugar?  
- Agora é só subtrair esse daqui, e pronto! – voltando a sala 1-A, Sakura diz, em tom de uma professora, terminando de passar as indicações para a amiga.  
- É MESMO!! EU CONSEGUI RESOLVER!!! – Eiri grita, feliz.  
- Viu só como não era difícil? – Sakura pergunta, rindo.  
- É mesmo... Até que é fácil! – Eiri comenta, mas se lembra de alguma coisa. – Ah, é mesmo... Sakura-chan, quer me ajudar a estudar isso tudo, e as outras matérias... Na minha casa, hoje? É que as coisas daqui são mais difíceis do que em Osaka...  
- Eu adoraria, mas tenho que sair com minha mãe hoje, Eiri-chan... – Sakura, infelizmente, nega. – Desculpa!  
- Não tem problema! – Eiri sorri. – Então, eu me viro.  
- Perdão mesmo... – Sakura diz, antes do professor entrar na sala e começar a aula.  
E assim, as aulas passaram devagar, mas finalmente, para alívio dos alunos, a tão esperada hora do recreio chegou, e como sempre, Seiya e os outros chegaram até a cafeteria primeiro, novamente acompanhados por Eiri, e esperariam por Ikki.  
- Ah... Que sono... – Seiya reclama.  
- Seiya, por que você está estudando...? – pergunta Saori, enfezada. – Você sempre fica com sono depois das aulas!  
- Eu tô estudando porque sou obrigado... Só na hora da...  
- ...Da Educação Física você faz as coisas de boa vontade! – Eiri interrompe. – Nós já sabemos, Seiya-kun...  
- Que futuro o seu! – Shunrei comenta.  
- OI PESSOAL!!! – Ikki os surpreende, muito feliz.  
- Ih, agora eu sei porque choveu hoje... – Seiya diz, olhando para o céu, que já exibia um sol radiante. – o Ikki tá de bom humor de novo, e dessa vez é sério!  
- O que que tá pegando, Ikki? – Hyoga pergunta.  
- Nada. É proibido estar feliz?! – Ikki pergunta, começando a comer tudo que servira.  
- Já sei! Foi a Agasu... – Seiya é interrompido por Ikki, que ligeiramente tapou sua boca.  
- CALA A BOCA, SEIYA!!! – Ikki grita. – OU EU ARREBENTO VOCÊ!!!  
- Perae, mermão, te acalma! – Seiya diz, tossindo um pouco, por falta de ar. – Era só um comentário!  
- Fique quieto, não precisa mais comentar nada! – ele diz.  
- O que está acontecendo...? – Eiri pergunta.  
- Depois eu te conto, tá! – Sakura sussurra no ouvido da amiga.  
- Tá bom... – Eiri concorda.  
- Ikkizinho! – Minu o vê.  
- AAAAIIIIEEEEE!!! TAVA BOM DEMAIS PRA SER VERDADE!!! – Ikki sai da mesa e corre para a faculdade.  
- Ah, Que coisa... – June comenta. – Essa Minu...  
- Um pé no saco! – Shiryu também diz.  
- Eu assino em baixo... – Hyoga diz.  
- Será que ele não vai acabar um recreio com a gente, pelo menos um dia? – Eiri pergunta.  
- Ah, é, June! Queria algo comigo...? – Shun pergunta, e todos desviam suas atenções para os dois.  
- Queria, mas... Deixa pra lá, já resolvi... – June diz, sorrindo timidamente.  
- Ah, tá! – o jovem volta a prestar atenção ao seu lanche. Eis que o sinal para entrada bate.  
- Já?! – reclama Saori.  
- Ih, ficamos pouco tempo de recreio... – Sakura diz.  
- Ou será que nos distraímos demais e o tempo passou? – Shiryu pergunta.  
- É... Pode ser... – Seiya comenta.  
Hyoga estava pronto para entrar, quando Eiri, receosa, o chama. O rapaz estremece por um instante, mas rapidamente se recobra e atende a amiga com um caloroso sorriso.  
- O que foi, Eiri-chan? – Hyoga perguntou, com um amigável sorriso, mas mesmo assim, um pouco nervoso.  
- Eu gostaria de... Gostaria de pedir se você... Está ocupado... Esta tarde...? – ela pergunta, nervosa. – É que eu gostaria... Eu gostaria de pedir se você... Se você poderia vir estudar... Estudar comigo, porque eu ainda... Não entendi muita coisa daqui, e gostaria... Gostaria que você me ajudasse... Por favor!  
- Claro! – ele aceita. – Por que não?  
- Obrigada, hyoga-kun! – ela o abraça (3) – Pode ser hoje, as quatro da tarde?  
- Pode sim! – ele concorda. – Vou fazer o possível pra minha mãe deixar!  
- Ei, vocês dois... Até quando pretendem fazer essa cena romântica na minha frente?! – Sakura pergunta, com uma enorme gota na cabeça.  
- SAKURA-CHAN???!!! – os dois gritam, separando-se do abraço.  
- Vim chamar vocês dois... Rápido, antes que o professor chegue!!! – ela grita.  
- Tá bom! – Hyoga corre na frente.  
- Eiri-chan... – Sakura, com um triste e ao mesmo tempo, furioso olhar, chama a amiga, que vira.  
- O que houve...? – Eiri pergunta, com um sorriso.  
- Bons estudos! – ela sorri tristemente, as lágrimas teimavam em sair, entrando com pressa para a sala. – RÁPIDO, ANTES QUE VOCÊ CHEGUE ATRASADA PRA AULA!!!  
- "Impressão minha, ou... Ou ela estava quase chorando...?" – pensa Eiri.  
E assim, o tempo passou...  
- Boa-tarde, senhora Shinohara! – Hyoga cumprimenta a mulher, que sorri.  
- Boa tarde, Hyoga, a Eiri está na sala, já estava te esperando há tempos... Ah, eu vou sair, e talvez demore para voltar, mas, por favor, nada de bagunças... – Ayako sorri de maneira marota, como uma criança, e sai de casa.  
- Sua mãe pediu para não fazermos bagunças! – Hyoga ri, entrando na sala. – Ah, com licença...  
- Ah, Hyoga-kun! Que bom que veio mesmo! – Eiri diz, convidando-o para sentar-se. – Ah, por favor, queira sentar-se!  
- Obrigado... – ele se senta, retirando livros e dicionários de sua mochila. – E então, vamos começar?!  
- Vamos!! – diz ela, animada. E assim, os dois passam a tarde estudando, e no final do dia, Eiri já dominara tudo que precisava, mas ambos estavam exaustos.  
- Ah... Que cansaço! – suspirou Hyoga. – Mas valeu a pena... Até eu aprendi algumas coisas...  
- Desculpe-me por ter-lhe dado tanto trabalho, Hyoga-kun... – Eiri diz. – Acho que eu não merecia tudo isso que você fez por mim hoje!  
- Sabe... Agora que eu estava estudando... Me lembrei do dia em que eu conheci a Sakura-chan... – Hyoga riu.  
- Mesmo?! Me conte como foi!! – Eiri pede, alegre.  
- Ah, foi meio estranho... – Hyoga diz, com uma gota na cabeça.  
- Deixa pra lá, quero ouvir! – Eiri se senta no chão, atenta a Hyoga, que começa a contar.

**«FLASHBACK»**  
A pequena Sakura estava voltando para casa, depois de esquecer seu diário na sala. Seu rosto não era dos melhores, parecia que estava furiosa com algo. De repente, um menino chega perto dela, e lhe toma o diário.  
- SEU V FILHO DA P, VOLTE AQUI SEU P NO !!! – gritou a menina, enquanto o rapazinho corria.  
- Credo! Que boca mais suja, menininha! – o rapazinho ri.  
- YUUUKIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SUA B!!! DEVOLVA ESSE DIÁRIO!!! – Sakura grita, correndo mais depressa, na raiva.  
- Calma aí, Yamamoto, eu devolvo... – ele pára, e estende o diário para a menina.  
- Mesmo...?! – ela ri, vitoriosa.  
- Não! Hahahahaha!!! – o pequeno Hyoga começa a correr de novo. – VOCÊ NÃO ME PEGA!!!  
- PEGO SIM!!! – os dois correm até a saída, onde duas mulheres conversavam.  
- Mãe! – Sakura grita.  
- Mãe! – Hyoga grita.  
- esse idiota roubou meu diário!! – Sakura se agarra à calça da mãe, chorando.  
- Essa boba queria me bater, e me chamou de um monte de nomes feios!! – ele grita, também agarrado à saia de sua mãe.  
As duas mulheres começam a rir de seus filhos.  
- Hyoga! Devolva o diário de Sakura-chan! – Natasha diz, e Hyoga se surpreende.  
- Peraí, como é que você conhece ela?! – ele pergunta.  
- Sakura-chan, não seja tão grossa com ele... – Takako Yamamoto, a mãe de Sakura, também ri.  
- COMO VOCÊS SE CONHECEM???!!! – os dois gritam.  
- Nós somos vizinhas, acabamos de nos conhecer... – Natasha diz. – Como nos mudamos há pouco tempo, só nos conhecemos agora...  
- Quer dizer que... – Hyoga começa uma pergunta.  
- ...Que nós somos vizinhos? – Sakura termina.  
- Pois é! – Takako ri.  
Os dois se olham, e fazem um olhar de nojo, e se viram, com a cara emburrada.  
**«FIM DO FLASHBACK»**

- Como vocês se acertaram, depois? – Eiri pergunta, curiosa.  
- No dia seguinte, acabamos fazendo as pazes... Crianças, sabe... E desde aquele dia, sempre fomos juntos a escola, e sempre fomos muito amigos! – Hyoga ri da lembrança.  
- Que legal! – Eiri termina. – Que jeito diferente de se conhecerem!  
- Mesmo...? – Hyoga ri. – Mas, mudando de assunto, eu acho que você mereceu de eu e você termos estudado tanto hoje, afinal, aprendemos muita coisa, mas... Eu tô pregado! E minhas costas doem...  
- Quer que eu... Faça uma massagem...? – Eiri pergunta.  
- O quê...?! – Hyoga não consegue terminar a pergunta, pois Eiri estava atrás dele, e o rapaz pôde sentir a pele quente da menina de encontro à dele, e isso o fez virar para trás, o rosto vermelho, mas no fundo, ele estava gostando daquilo.  
- Relaxe... – Eiri sussurra em seu ouvido. – Isso fará a massagem fazer mais efeito!  
E assim, ele fecha os olhos, aproveitando ao máximo aqueles momentos. Pensou que, em toda a sua vida, nunca se sentira tão feliz e completo. Nem Freiya, a mulher que tanto amou um dia, o fazia sentir-se daquele jeito... Naquela paz.  
- Sabe, Hyoga-kun, gostaria de te dizer uma coisa... – Eiri começou.  
- Pode falar... – Hyoga disse, calmamente, ainda de olhos fechados.  
- Eu... Quero dizer... Eu gostaria de dizer que... Que... Eu... – Eiri não conseguia dizer o que queria, e fora tarde demais, pois uma voz conhecida cortou o momento.  
- Eiri, cheguei! – Ayako, a mãe da jovem, grita.  
- Ai, é a mamãe! Rápido, me ajude, por favor, com essa bagunça! – Eiri pede, parando com tudo, o que deixou Hyoga com uma raiva, por atrapalharem aquele momento, e ao mesmo tempo feliz, por ter passado por tudo aquilo.  
- Boa-noite, Hyoga! – Ayako o cumprimenta. – Ainda está aqui...? O estudo deve ter sido bom mesmo...  
- NOITE??!! – Hyoga e Eiri gritam, em coro.  
- Sim... – Ayako abre a cortina, mostrando a bela noite de lua crescente. – Podem ver! Não perceberam que anoiteceu?!  
- Não! – Hyoga diz, pegando suas coisas. – Me atrasei demais! Preciso ir... Tchau Eiri-chan, tchau senhora Shinohara!  
- Adeus, volte a qualquer dia desses! – Ayako sorri.  
- Tchau Hyoga-kun, até amanhã... – Eiri também sorri, fechando a porta de sua casa. Hyoga, muito apressado, correu vários quarteirões, ruas, e quando chegou em casa, estava completamente acabado.  
- Arf... Arf... Arf... Vou começar a dar valor, arf... Arf... Pras aulas de corrida, arf... Arf... – ele mal conseguia falar, apenas arfava muito, tentando recuperar o ar.  
- Onde estava até essa hora, Hyoga-kun...? – Sakura perguntou, sentada na porta de sua casa.  
- Na casa da Eiri... – Hyoga não pôde terminar. Sakura levantou-se rapidamente, e entrou dentro de casa, com uma cara que não se sabia se era de tristeza ou raiva.

**Continua...**

**Notas Finais:** Petit-chan tá cansada, com tendinite (sim! Se já não bastasse a Juli-chan, agora eu!!!), com uma tremenda dor no braço, tirando forças sabe-se Deus da onde pra escrever... Que vida! Mas, olhando pelo lado bom... Quatro reviews! Fiquei super feliz com elas! Era uma super surpresa ver uma mensagem de nova review, e eu amava de ver!!! Bem, então, respondendo a elas:

**Juliane.chan:** JUUUUULIIIIII!!!! NÃO ACREDITO, MENINA!!!! Você gostou dessa fic?! Não acredito... Muito obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo! Saiba que eu também sou sua fã número 1 (já que a Themi-chan é o número 0) ' . Mas, falando nisso, e a "Golpe do Destino" e/ou a "Encontro Repentino" já foram atualizadas...?

**BelaYoukai:** Thanks pelos elogios, menina! Fiquei muito feliz com sua review, ela também me animou muito! Você achou essa fic fofinha...? Que bom... Espero continuar assim! E, sobre o tamanho, é... TT Foi pura coincidência, mas se você diz... Uma hora dessas, quero ler com calma suas fics (só deu pra ver por cima, sabe...).

**Yuki-cp2:** Yuki-chan, my friend, você me escreveu!! Que bom que você também gostou da fic, minha cara, estou muito feliz! É mesmo... ¬.¬' A AU se encaixaria bem na fic, mas agora, dane-se! ' Também te adoro de montão, mas agora, falando nisso, e a sua fic "Destino Ainda Desconhecido"? Quero ler o cap.2... Mas, esquece isso, beijos amiga!

**Angel:** É isso aí, Angel-chan! Gostei da sua sugestão... Vou pensar a respeito! E, sobre o título, eu tava sem idéias... Daí esse título surgiu e saiu isso daqui... u.u Mas o trio Hyoga / Eiri / Sakura eu já tinha imaginado desde o início! ¬¬' Mas, mesmo assim, muito obrigada mesmo por comentar!

**Glossário:  
**(1) Ouvi dizer que Natasha Yukida realmente era o nome da mãe de Hyoga. Só não me perguntem onde eu ouvi, porque eu não me lembro;  
(2) Agasuiyama é um sobrenome fictício;  
(3) Duas coisas: a) Abraço em estilo Chii, Chobits. b) Música de fundo: "In The Arms of an Angel";

E, finalmente chegamos ao fim de mais um capítulo, pessoal! Continuem acompanhando a fic, e não esqueçam de comentar... Vocês não sabem o quanto isso me deixa feliz, além de me animar a escrever mais!  
**Petit Ange**


	3. Um Dia de Chuva

**Notas Iniciais:** A música utilizada para esse capítulo é "Bosque das Águas" (uma música de meditação bem apropriada, pois tem até o barulho de chuva caindo no fundo da melodia). É de autoria de Andrey Chechelero, e se encontra no CD da Coleção CARAS-Zen "SPA Águas Termais". Quem tiver esse CD, por favor, escute enquanto lê!

**_AI SHITEIRU, DAISUKI...   
_**_Petit Ange_

**Capítulo 3 - _Um Dia de Chuva_**

O dia anterior fora chuvoso de manhã, mas de tarde fora ensolarado. Mas, de repente, começara a chover novamente, e por infelicidade, naquele Sábado não haveria aula. Hyoga contentou-se de que teria que passar um tedioso Sábado em casa.   
Estranhou não ver Sakura e nem a família Yamamoto em casa. Geralmente, nos Sábados, o senhor Akira Yamamoto não tinha trabalho, e escutava música clássica alta, acabando com o ouvido do pobre jovem Yukida. Pensou em Sakura... Certamente ela também sofria com aquele gosto musical estranho do pai.   
- Hyoga... – Natasha o chamou. – Filho, terei que dar uma saída por uns momentos... Pode ficar sozinho em casa por uns instantes...?   
- Mãe! – ele replica, em tom ofendido, e com um semblante emburrado, como o de uma criança. – Não sou mais um menininho! Sei me cuidar...   
- Eu sei... – Natasha sorri. – Mas pra mim, sempre será o meu bebezinho.   
- Ah! Tchau mãe... – ele sorri, e a mãe de Hyoga sai de casa, entra no carro e parte, até sumir de vista rapidamente.   
Seus pensamentos, rapidamente, viraram-se para Eiri. Apesar de ser muito parecida com Sakura, elas não se pareciam nem um pouco por dentro. Sakura era explosiva, violenta, pavio-curto, apesar de ser extremamente companheira e amiga. Mas Eiri tinha algo que Hyoga não conseguia explicar direito, mas que o atraiu. Ela era doce, gentil, meiga e sorridente, apesar de ser meio fechada, mas o que importava era que Eiri havia acertado o coração de Hyoga.   
Era isso!   
Mas ele não queria apaixonar-se novamente... Freiya, seu primeiro e último amor, a qual havia entregado todo seu coração e sua alma, havia o traído brutalmente, destroçando seu coração e qualquer possibilidade de paz em Hyoga. Mas com Eiri era diferente... Até Sakura, quando percebera (ela era boa nisso), comentou que ele olhava para Eiri de uma forma diferente que olha os demais.   
É verdade... Estava apaixonado. Mas tinha medo de machucar-se de novo. Precisava saber o terreno onde pisaria, precisava saber se Eiri sentia a mesma coisa por ele. E, com certeza, mesmo que fosse difícil, tentaria manter as coisas na moita, como se nada acontecesse.   
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Sakura, que saíra de sua casa, possivelmente, para tomar um banho de chuva.   
Olhou bem para ela. Não parecia estar feliz. Pelo contrário, seu rosto demonstrava, de longe, um abatimento muito grande. Sakura estava estranha nos últimos dias... No jantar da noite anterior, quando a família Yamamoto visitara a família Yukida, Takako, a mãe de Sakura, comentou com Natasha que a filha andava estranha.   
Enquanto Hyoga ouvia tudo. Dizia que, quando ela estava sozinha, Takako a flagrava fazendo uma expressão triste. Comentou que, de uma hora para a outra, o desânimo de Sakura estava cada vez maior. Havia, mais ou menos uns cinco ou seis meses de desânimo, mas aquele chegara sem mais nem menos, e estava preocupando Takako. Hyoga pensou, imediatamente, que fora na mesma época que conhecera Freiya, mas nada percebeu de diferente em Sakura naqueles tempos.   
Só atualmente ela andava meio deprimida mesmo... A mesma expressão que tinha no rosto fora a da noite retrasada, quando ele contara que havia ajudado Eiri nos estudos. Só não podia ver se havia lágrimas em seu rosto, porque a chuva certamente as esconderia.   
Chuvas são ótimas pra aliviar a dor e chorar. E então, resolveu sair também.   
- Oi Sakura-chan... – Hyoga a cumprimentou, quando saiu. – Dia molhado hoje, né?   
- Oi Hyoga-kun! Pois é... Dia lindo! – ela olhou para o céu, e não pôde conter um sorriso triste.   
- O que está fazendo na chuva...? – Hyoga arriscou perguntar.   
- Só me refrescando. Acredito que, se eu for na chuva um pouco, certamente ela vai levar um pouco de minha tristeza embora.   
- Acredita nisso?! – Hyoga não pôde conter uma pequena risada.   
- Você é muito frio, sabia... – Sakura sorriu. – Sim, eu espero que dê certo!   
- Não sou frio! – Hyoga discorda. – Só não acho que a chuva carrega tristeza...   
- Pelo jeito, ela só serve pra piorar mais as coisas, né? Tenho que concordar com você nesse ponto... – ela começou. – Vim aqui pra fora com a esperança de refrescar a cabeça, e parece que a chuva piorou tudo...   
- Acho que, se continuar nesse temporal, irá pegar um resfriado! – Hyoga comenta.   
- E você? Não está, também, nesse temporal...? – ela sorri, correndo para mais longe no gramado que separava as duas casas.   
- É, mas eu acabei de vir pro coberto... – ele responde.   
- Vai molhar o coberto! – ela rebate.   
- E você, quando entrar dentro de casa?! Vai inundar a casa... – Hyoga cruza os braços, emburrando, e responde.   
- Não se preocupe... – Sakura diz. – Não pretendo voltar tão cedo pra casa... Ficarei aqui o máximo que puder!   
- Vai pegar uma gripe! E a escola, como fica?! – Hyoga pergunta, dando um passo para fora, mas mudando de idéia e voltando para dentro em seguida.   
- Não me importo! – ela sorri, antes de sentar na grama. A chuva foi o único som que os dois jovens escutaram por um bom tempo, Sakura sentara na grama e observava o céu escuro, totalmente encharcada de chuva, parecia até que havia entrado numa piscina com roupa e tudo, e agora saíra. Hyoga apenas a observava, e depois de um tempo, notou que Sakura movimentava os ombros, como se estivesse tremendo.   
Preocupado, fora até lá oferecer seu casaco e fazê-la, de qualquer modo, entrar para dentro, antes que se resfriasse de verdade, mas quando chegou, a decepção estampou sua face. Sakura soluçava, e não tremia. Estava chorando... Ele podia notar isso.   
- Sakura-chan... – ele murmurou.   
- Me descu... Me... Me desculpe... – disse por fim, como se não quisesse que ele notasse que estava chorando. – Eu sou... Eu sou uma bo... Uma boba... Né?   
- Claro que não! – ele se sentou ao seu lado, esquecendo-se da chuva. – Você não é boba, nunca foi e nem nunca será! Mas... Me conta... Por que você está chorando...?   
- Esquece... Já passou... – Sakura suspirou.   
- Você está com frio? – Hyoga pergunta, ao ver que Sakura tremia, e desta vez, certamente era de frio. Seus dentes também batiam um nos outros, mostrando que, realmente, depois de certo tempo na chuva, Sakura estava gelada.   
- Não quero seu casaco... – ela respondeu, amargamente.   
- Quem disse que eu ia te dar meu casaco?! – Hyoga pergunta, e Sakura arregala os olhos, surpresa. Então, com uma gentileza de um amigo, e não de um ser amado, ele a abraça.   
Hyoga pensava. Como alguém pode ser tão forte, e tão frágil ao mesmo tempo? Sakura, às vezes, era tão forte, tão decidida, tão possessa, e nesse instante, por exemplo, parecia ser tão frágil, não havia nem comparação com os momentos de raiva e orgulho.   
Sakura retribuiu o abraço, aninhando-se nos braços quentes do rapaz, apesar dele também estar na chuva. Gostaria de aproveitar cada segundo daquele momento... Sim, ela não sabia desde quando aquele sentimento nascera, mas o amava com todo o coração, e sempre teve que amargurar a perda dele para Freiya, e sabia que, futuramente, para Eiri. Sempre negava qualquer pedido de namoro, de qualquer rapaz, justamente porque sabia que seu coração sempre teria um dono... Gostaria de dizer que o amava, mas sentia medo. Sim, o puro medo. Medo de não ser correspondida, medo de ouvir um Não dele, ou de ouvir o pior: que ele amava outra. Preferiria, então, deixar a amizade do jeito que estava.   
Não pareciam namorados... Não, estava longe disso. Era apenas um abraço de amigos, como os que eles sempre se deram, mas desta vez, com o intuito de acalmar e de aquecer, e executado debaixo de uma incomensurável cortina de água.   
- Pode chorar o quanto quiser... À vontade... – ele disse, abraçando-a mais.   
- Sim... – foi tudo o que ela disse. E assim, Sakura chorou todas as mágoas em seus braços, nos braços do amigo que nunca passaria daquilo.

E, enquanto isso, Eiri permanecia em casa, olhando a chuva pela janela. Pensava em Hyoga. Era um rapaz diferente dos que já conhecera. Era bonito, gentil, compreensivo, animado, e ela pensou que o que sentiu foi um Amor a Primeira Vista, literalmente. Não que sentisse ciúmes, mas sentia uma certa inveja de Sakura, por ela ser vizinha e amiga de infância de Hyoga.   
Talvez, se morasse no lugar de Sakura, ele teria apaixonado-se por ela, ou talvez não...   
- Eiri! – Ayako, sua mãe, a chama. – Consegui um lugar bom onde você pode trabalhar!   
- Mesmo?! – ela pula da janela e corre até o sofá da sala. – Aonde? Aonde?   
- Calma... Veja! – Ayako estende-lhe o jornal, e lhe mostra o anúncio. – Procuram uma substituta para uma moça que saiu de um orfanato, por causa da mudança para outra cidade. Você adora crianças... Acho que deveria tentar!   
- Mas, mamãe, eu sou uma estudante! – Eiri disse.   
- Daremos um jeito, não se preocupe...! Além do mais, de tarde, que eu saiba, são aulas complementares, do tipo, Educação Física novamente, Música, Artes... Aulas que, na realidade, você pode perder... E além do mais, de tarde, não é apenas os alunos dos clubes que participam?   
- É mesmo! Tinha me esquecido disso! – Eiri dá um pulo de alegria.   
- Então, se tudo correr bem, Segunda-feira você já poderá começar a trabalhar...   
- Oba! oba! oba! – ela dá um grito, e feliz, volta a observar a chuva, pensando em várias coisas, mas a principal era uma só... Hyoga Yukida.

E assim, quando Sakura finalmente se acalmou, ela pousou seus tristes olhos para Hyoga.   
- Está melhor agora...? – ele pergunta, num tom triste.   
- Estou... – ela sorri levemente. – Obrigada Hyoga-kun...   
- Por que estava chorando...? Quer me contar...? – ele insiste novamente.   
- Você não está pronto para entender... – Sakura diz. – Mas, agora, é minha vez de perguntar... Você gosta da Eiri?   
- O quê?! – ele pergunta, encabulado.   
- Me responda com sinceridade! – ela o olha com profundo interesse. – Vamos, me diga se você gosta da Eiri, não como amiga, mas como uma Pessoa Especial.   
- Er... Hã... Veja bem... – Hyoga tentou falar, mas nada saiu.   
- FALA LOGO, DESEMBUCHA!!! – Sakura grita.   
- Ok, ok... Na verdade, eu gosto dela sim... Não entendo como, foi de um momento para o outro, até eu me surpreendi na verdade, no começo... Mas, depois, eu simplesmente deixei as coisas acontecerem. Mas eu tenho um pouco de receio de me declarar, me apaixonar, ela corresponder e eu perder outra pessoa importante...   
- Tenho certeza de que ela adora você, se não mais, do jeito que você gosta dela! – Sakura diz. – Dá pra ver que ela te olha diferente dos demais.   
- Mesmo...? – Hyoga pergunta, encabulado.   
- Sim! – Sakura sorri lindamente. – Ah, sabe, por que você não faz o seguinte: Agora, nesse exato momento, vá até a casa dela, já que não é muito longe, e declare-se pra ela?   
- Ah! Falar é fácil... – Hyoga diz, levantando-se do gramado úmido.   
- Vamos lá! Não seja covarde... – Sakura o encoraja.   
- Ok, eu vou ir então, mas molhado assim...? – ele estica as roupas encharcadas, os cabelos mais que úmidos.   
- Não tem problema... – ela diz. – Você continua quentinho...!   
Hyoga cora, e Sakura percebe.   
- O que foi? – ela pergunta, inocentemente.   
- Nada, nada... – ele responde, caminhando para a calçada. – Eu vou tentar então, por você, se der certo, eu aviso!   
- Boa sorte Hyoga-kun! – Sakura abana para o rapaz, que some. – Boa sorte...   
E assim, ela entra em sua casa, com um sorriso triste, mas satisfeita por aquele dia de chuva maravilhoso.

A campainha da residência Shinohara toca, e Eiri vai atender. Quando abre a porta, dá de cara com um Hyoga ensopado e arfante.   
- Arf... Arf... Olá Eiri-chan, como vai? – ele pergunta, sorrindo fracamente. – Posso, arf... Arf... Falar em particular com... Você?   
- Você tá todo ensopado, Hyoga-kun, e porque apareceu aqui, no meio da chuva...? – Eiri não sabia o que fazer. – Com essa pressa, esqueceu-se até do guarda-chuva! Tá completamente encharcado!   
- Por favor, preciso conversar com você. – ele diz. – Tem um lugar onde possamos ficar sozinhos...?   
- Espera um pouco... – Eri foi para dentro, possivelmente para avisar sua mãe, e voltou logo em seguida, colocando seus sapatos e caminhando em direção de uma árvore que havia no pátio de sua casa. – Pronto, o que deseja, Hyoga-kun...?   
- Eiri... Eu quero dizer que... Que eu... Que... – Hyoga parou um pouco, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Precisava se acalmar e pensar no que dizer. Resolveu, sem nem saber o porquê, emendar tudo de uma vez, e esperar que o pior viesse.   
- E então Hyoga-kun, porque veio aqui? – Eiri esperava resposta.   
- Eiri, eu quero dizer que eu... – preparou-se para dizer, e então, juntando toda a coragem do mundo, falou. – EU QUERO DIZER QUE... EU TE AMO!!!

**Continua...**

**Notas Finais: **Por motivos de forças maiores desta vez não poderei responder as reviews. Mas continuem me mandando coments, please, no próximo capítulo eu prometo que respondo todinhas!!!


	4. Coragem

**_Ai Shitteiru, Daisuki..._**  
_Petit Ange_

**Capítulo 4 - _Coragem_**

O que ela estava fazendo ali? Não se lembrava de nada, desde que arrumara suas malas e saíra de casa... Tudo havia apagado-se. Talvez ela tivesse andado sem nem saber para onde. Estranho... Mas ela acordou com a campainha. Tocara-a. Só esperava que o dono da casa não estivesse, mas estava enganada...  
- Sim...? – Ikki tomou um susto ao ver quem estava do outro lado da porta. Evitou mostrar sinais de perturbações, pois viu que ela parecia perturbada. – Es... Esmeralda...? O que faz aqui... À uma hora dessas?!  
- Boa noite Ikki... Posso entrar...? – Esmeralda pediu, baixando o olhar.  
- Claro, mas não se incomode com a casa... Ãn, sabe como é, uma casa de solteiro... É que... – Ikki não sabia o que dizer, ela o pegara de surpresa. Estava assustado demais para pensar em algo.  
- É modesta... – ela sorriu.  
- Por que você... Por que você está com essas malas? – Ikki pergunta, recobrando a coragem. – Você por acaso vai viajar ou coisa assim...?  
- Vou, é mais ou menos viajar... – ela olhou para o chão. – Na verdade, meu pai sabe que eu saí de casa, mas eu duvido que ele vai se preocupar comigo... Ele nem gosta de mim mesmo... Então, nem vai fazer diferença a minha presença ou a falta dela...  
- Quer dizer que... – Ikki percebera. – VOCÊ FUGIU DE CASA??!!

Sábado a noite era sempre a mesma coisa. Desta vez, a família Yukida iria jantar na casa dos Yamamoto. Hyoga não se incomodava mais... Era acolhedora. O pai de Sakura, Akira, era um homem com um grande senso-de-humor, que gostava muito de Tojiro Yukida, e os dois se davam muito bem. Takako Yamamoto e Natasha Yukida também eram muito amigas, sempre conversavam sobre tudo e sobre nada, e quando Natasha ia até a casa dos Yamamoto, ou vice-versa, teimavam em ajudar com as louças do jantar.  
- Hyoga... – Takako o chama. – O que houve...?  
- Nada senhora... – Hyoga sorri.  
- Me parecia distraído. Mas, que bom que não é nada... – Takako sorriu novamente. Era acolhedor o seu sorriso. Mãe e filha eram totalmente diferentes, só na aparência eram um tanto parecidas. Enquanto Takako era doce, prestativa e sorridente, Sakura era explosiva, orgulhosa e nariz empinado, mas quem conquistasse a sua amizade encontrava nela uma pessoa solicita, amiga e carinhosa. Era assim mesmo...  
- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem, filho? – Natasha pergunta.  
- Claro mãe! – Hyoga diz. Não gostava muito do fato da mãe ainda tratá-lo como uma criança. Já era crescido.  
- Hyoga, poderia me fazer um favor...? – Takako pergunta.  
- Claro, senhora Yamamoto! – Hyoga diz.  
- Poderia chamar Sakura para mim, e dizer que o jantar já irá estar pronto...? – ela sorri.  
- Claro, eu bem que senti a falta dela no ambiente... – ele diz, subindo. – Até já iria perguntar sobre ela...  
Assim que o rapaz subiu, as duas mulheres riram.  
- Ah, Takako, como o tempo passa... – Natasha comenta.   
- Nossos brotos estão virando árvores! – Takako sorri.  
- Você lembra...? Um dia, há tempos, fora um sonho nosso unir esses dois, não é? – ela sorri novamente, ao lembrar.  
- Eu me lembro da cara que os dois faziam quando se olhavam, quando nós dizíamos que eram um par perfeito... – Takako diz.  
- Sim... Depois, eles nos olhavam, e com um olhar engraçado, geralmente sujos por brincarem tanto na terra ou na areia, diziam "Blearg! Cês tão doidas, é?!"... – Natasha ri, fazendo exatamente o que as crianças faziam.  
- E quando eles se afastavam de nós, eles diziam "Que nojo!". Mas, agora, Hyoga-kun não quer saber muito de novos amores, por causa do choque com Freiya Watanabe, e Sakura nunca quis saber de namorados... – Takako suspira.  
- Será um sonho... – Natasha diz, olhando para o andar de cima.  
- Eles crescem Natasha... Crescem demais... – as duas começam a rir.  
Hyoga subia as escadas, pensando no que presenciara nessa tarde. Eram raras as demonstrações de emotividade de Sakura, mas quando ela as mostrava, eram muito grandes e ele já sabia... Não se lembrava da última vez que a vira chorar, mas naquela tarde fora muito profundo o sofrimento da jovem, e ele conseguiu sentir. Mas ela não contava o motivo, e ele não tinha a menor idéia do que era. Realmente, ele era mais sensível quando era pequeno.  
Ao chegar na porta do quarto, pensou que talvez Sakura estivesse penteando os cabelos até agora, pois a jovem tinha uma estranha afinidade com ele, apesar de não parecer. Ou, se não estivesse fazendo isso, estaria com seu disk-man escutando músicas, esquecendo do mundo. Era sempre assim... Era um tanto anti-social, assim como ele. Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com uma cena inesperada.   
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – Sakura grita.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – Hyoga também grita ao ver o que viu. Fecha a porta com uma rapidez incrível, e quando Takako e Natasha sobem, para ver o porquê dos gritos, tudo o que vêem é Hyoga encostado na porta do quarto de Sakura, suando frio e totalmente vermelho, como se fosse um pimentão humano.  
- O que houve, filho...? – Natasha pergunta.  
- Aconteceu algo errado, Hyoga? – Takako complementa a pergunta.  
- É que, é que... Não hou... Não houve na... Na... Nada de ma... Mais... Mamãe... – Hyoga, por fim, consegue dizer.  
- Hum... – Natasha pensa, mas antes que alguém pudesse pensar ou fazer qualquer coisa, a porta do quarto da jovem se abre, com uma violência incrível, e de dentro dele sai voando um secador de cabelos, que acerta a cabeça de Hyoga.  
- HYOGA, SEU TARADO IMBECIL!!! – Sakura grita, saindo do quarto. – ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ??!! AINDA NÃO TERMINEI!!!  
- Você tá... Pisando em mim... – Hyoga responde.  
- Ah! Desculpa... – Sakura o levanta, mas o acerta um cascudo na cabeça. – Mas ainda não tá perdoado pelo que fez agora!!!  
- Perdão, eu não sabia que você...   
- Desculpem a intromissão, mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Natasha pergunta.  
- É o que eu quero saber também! – Takako também diz.  
- Bem, é que... O Hyoga me viu... – Sakura fez um pausa e, envergonhada, olhou para o lado. – ...Vocês sabem como...  
- HYOGA!!! – Natasha grita.  
- Mãe, qual parte do Foi sem querer a senhora não entendeu?! – Hyoga pergunta, esfregando o local onde Sakura lhe acertara o secador.  
- Ai, vocês são muito travessos... – Takako suspira. – Vamos jantar!  
- Tá... – respondem os dois jovens em coro.  
Enquanto descia, Hyoga não mais pensava na cena da tarde, em Eiri, ou em nada. Pensava na infância, quando ele e Sakura brincavam no verão. Na maioria das vezes, Saori Kido sempre convidava os amigos para irem na piscina da mansão, e sempre ficavam até tarde brincando. Naquela época as meninas não tinham curvas esbeltas, nem pernas torneadas e, digamos, um tanto longas... Nem peitos tinham! Não havia motivos para susto. Mas, agora, fazia tempo desde a última visita à piscina, em grupo, como faziam. E além do mais, se fossem até a piscina, teriam que usar roupas de banho. Ver Sakura nua fora um tanto traumatizante. Devia admitir que o corpo dela evoluiu MUITO...  
Só não gostou de levar um secador de cabelos na cabeça.  
Sakura estava ainda assustada. Claro, até que não fora tão ruim, mas algo a fez gritar automaticamente, e na raiva, atirar-lhe um secador na cabeça. Talvez fosse aquele instinto feminino. Nem ela sabia direito o que era, só sabia que obedeceu seus instintos e sua raiva, e acontecera o que aconteceu. Mas, apesar de tudo, aquele sonho foi dolorido... Por isso demorara no banho, ficou pensando nele o tempo inteiro. Foi um trauma. Hyoga saia até a casa de Eiri e declarava-se para ela. Talvez fosse um sonho que predissesse algo, ou simplesmente um medo lá do fundo transformado em sonho... E, lembrou que, quando acordara, a chuva era fina, e dormia nos braços dele. Só achou um mistério o fato dele ter agüentado uma chuva e uma menina agonizante dormindo em seus braços.  
Realmente, até hoje Sakura não entendia Hyoga direito...

- Vou, é mais ou menos viajar... – ela olhou para o chão. – Na verdade, meu pai sabe que eu saí de casa, mas eu duvido que ele vai se preocupar comigo... Ele nem gosta de mim mesmo... Então, nem vai fazer diferença a minha presença ou a falta dela...   
- Quer dizer que... – Ikki percebera. – VOCÊ FUGIU DE CASA??!!  
- É... Mas não se preocupe, eu vou procurar um hotel por aqui perto, e continuarei indo na escola normalmente! – ela sorri.  
- Mas, porque fugiu de casa...? – Ikki pergunta, assustado. Nunca pensou nela como uma pessoa sofrida, ou até uma fugitiva.  
- Ah, nenhum motivo em especial... É que meu pai nunca se importou comigo. Eu, antes de morar aqui em Tóquio, morava em Osaka com minha avó. Mas, ela morreu, e uma semana depois meu avô também morreu, de desgosto... Então, eu fui obrigada a morar novamente com meu pai, porque eu não tinha mais nenhum parente vivo... – ela dizia, mas não derramava nenhuma lágrima. – Mas, mesmo depois de anos para superar a morte de minha mãe, ele não gostava de mim, da minha presença, de nada que lembrava o meu ou o nome da minha mãe... Claro, ele sempre pagou a escola, me deu de comer, mas não me dá amor... E quando eu fiz 16 anos, daí ele me abandonou mesmo, só me diz palavras simples como Olá, ou Tchau, isso quando ele fala comigo...  
- Você pode denunciá-lo, ou coisa assim. Por que não o fez...? – Ikki pergunta.  
- Não quero... Apesar de tudo, eu amo muito o meu pai, porque ele é meu pai, e o único parente que eu tenho no mundo... – Esmeralda continua. – Então, não valeria a pena ir pra um orfanato, ou coisa parecida... Se eu fosse, não teria conhecido você, nem os outros. Portanto, agüentar meu pai é fácil, se comparado a um orfanato ou uma família adotiva...  
- Tá certo... – Ikki suspira.  
- Ah, só mais uma coisinha: me ajuda a manter esse segredo! Por favor, não conte a ninguém que eu saí de casa! – Esmeralda pede.   
- Não iria gostar de você num hotel, apesar de ser mais seguro... – Ikki diz. – Você tem dinheiro pra pagar?   
- Tenho tudo na mala. Roupas, materiais escolares, de higiene, dinheiro... Já vim preparada!  
- Então, eu vou fazer uma proposta... Eu não conto pra ninguém sobre isso, mas você vai ter que passar um tempo aqui em casa! – Ikki diz.  
- Mas... Mas... Como assim...? – Esmeralda pergunta, um tanto envergonhada. – A casa é de solteiro, se eu ficar por aqui... Onde eu vou dormir...?  
- Pode ser no meu quarto... Ele é limpo, pelo menos... – Ikki diz.  
- Mas... E você? A casa é sua... – ela tenta.  
- Por isso mesmo! A casa é minha, e eu ordeno que você fique no meu quarto... Eu posso ficar aqui na sala mesmo! – Ikki diz, dando um sorriso.  
- Mas e a sua família...?  
- Ah, a gente arruma um jeito quando eles virem aqui... E eles nem vêm muito mesmo, só de vez em quando... – Ikki novamente ganha.  
- Mas é que... É que... – Esmeralda tenta argumentar. Não que tivesse algum problema, ou melhor, haveria apenas um. Era uma casa de um SOLTEIRO. Teria medo de alguma coisa que acontecesse.  
- Olha, não vou te obrigar, mas eu insisto que você fique aqui... – Ikki diz, colocando a mão no ombro de Esmeralda. – Daí eu vou ficar mais aliviado...  
Ela pensou por um momento. Não seria uma má idéia. Ficaria mais perto da escola, não teria que gastar dinheiro, e poderia ter a companhia de um amigo. Além de ser apenas por um breve tempo.  
- Ok! – ela sorri. – Eu ficarei por aqui!

Ninguém atendeu.   
- Que saco! – Seiya pragueja, colocando o fone no gancho. – Ninguém atende, e eu precisava falar com ela... Poxa, eu pensei que a família Kido fosse um pouco mais ligada...   
Tentou novamente, pois não iria desistir tão fácil, mas ao ouvir novamente o som de chamada, mas ninguém atendia, desligou o telefone.  
- Espero que Saori esteja amanhã... – Seiya diz, indo dormir, por final.

Tudo correu normalmente. O jantar fora agradável, Akira Yamamoto com suas piadas novas, fazendo todos rirem, depois do jantar as duas mulheres recolheram a louça e agora lavavam e secavam.  
- Hyoga-kun, pode vir aqui, por favor... – Sakura pediu.  
- O que é, Sakura-chan? – Hyoga pede.  
- É que eu estou notando que você está meio desanimado... Parece que algo está te deixando um pouco triste, não é? – ela pergunta.   
- Pois é... Mas só eu estou desanimado?! – ele muda de assunto. – Você também está um tanto cabisbaixa...  
- Ah, mas a conversa é sobre você, e não eu! – Sakura diz. – Me conta, o que é que tá incomodando você...?  
- Nada... – Hyoga suspira.  
- Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso! Então, já vim preparada com a resposta... Deixe-me pensar... – Sakura fez que pensava, mas não era difícil descobrir o que era. – O que te perturba tanto é... E-I-R-I!!!  
- NÃO FALA ALTO!!! – Hyoga avança, tapando a boca da jovem.  
- Cof... Cof... Ok, eu não falo alto! – Sakura tira a mão dele de sua boca. – Mas, me conta, é isso mesmo não é?  
- Sim... – ele admite. – É ela sim...  
- VIU SÓ COMO EU ACERTEI QUE ERA A EIRI??!! – Sakura grita.  
- NÃO FALA O NOME DELA ALTO!!! – novamente ele tapa a boca de Sakura.  
- Desculpa, eu esqueci... – Sakura ri. – Mas, na minha opinião, você deveria ir procurar ela e dizer o que sente... Não adianta ficar como um idiota aí, esperando que ela tome uma reação. Ela é tímida, e não vai dar o primeiro passo, então, você deve ir falar com ela!  
- Oh, nossa, falar é muito fácil! – Hyoga diz.  
- Eu também disse que eu iria conquistar um rapaz que eu gostava, disse, um dia, que iria me declarar e ver no que dava, e não tive coragem... – Sakura sorri. – Bem naquele dia, o cara me fez ver ele com outra... Portanto, eu sei que falar é fácil e fazer é complicado!  
- Quem é ele? – Hyoga pergunta.  
- Não vai gostar de saber quem é... – Sakura diz, olhando a lua.   
- Ah, vou sim! – ele insiste.  
- Mas não vai... – Sakura grita. – Não insista... Bem, continuando, o que eu acho é que você deve ser homem pelo menos uma vez e ir falar com ela... Tenho certeza de que ela irá corresponder seus sentimentos do jeito que você quer.  
- Tem certeza...? – Hyoga pergunta, apreensivo.  
- Claro que tenho! – Sakura dá um sorriso de encorajamento.  
- Tá bom... Segunda eu irei falar com ela! – Hyoga também sorri.  
- Que bom! Espero que consiga... – Sakura diz.  
- Filho, vamos indo, então! – Natasha o chama.  
- Então, até amanhã Sakura-chan... – Hyoga se despede. – Obrigado pelo apoio. Ah, e mais uma coisa... Sakura-chan, juízo!  
- De nada, até amanhã, Hyoga-kun... – Sakura também se despede. – Pode deixar... Eu tenho juízo.  
E assim, a família Yukida vai embora, e Sakura acompanha-os com o olhar até o quanto pôde. Quando entraram, ela também pensou em entrar e ir dormir, mas algo a mantinha atenta, lá fora.  
- Por que você não entende...? – uma lágrima teimava em descer de seu rosto, mas ela não deixou que isso acontecesse. E, esquecendo-se de tudo, entrou em sua casa, e quando entrou em seu quarto, olhou-se no espelho.  
- Juízo... Ele disse juízo... – Sakura diz, tocando a face de sua outra 'eu'.  
- Juízo... – repetiu a Sakura do espelho, mais cruel do que de costume. – Ah, o juízo de Sakura! Ah, a paixão de Sakura! O amor de Sakura! Juízo...  
- Esse juízo eu já perdi junto com o amor que nunca terei... – murmurou Sakura, com a testa colada no espelho.  
- Você perdeu foi a vontade de lutar... – a Sakura do espelho dizia, sem piedade. – De lutar por aquilo que quer...  
- Ah, Hyoga... Será que tudo o que eu tenho feito não foi lutar por você...? – Sakura pergunta, tristemente.  
- Você luta pela vitória de outro exército... – a Sakura do espelho sorriu cinicamente. – O exército de Eiri!  
- É o único que tem chance... – Sakura suspirou, pesadamente. – O meu não pode ganhar nenhuma batalha...  
- O que os outros têm que você não tem? – o espelho pergunta.  
- Eiri é doce, bonita, prestativa e gentil... – Sakura dizia, desencostando-se do recanto de sua pior inimiga. – Eu não sou ninguém, não tenho nenhuma chance de competir contra ela... Já tive minha chance...  
- Ninguém, nunca, lhe disse isso? – a Sakura do espelho pergunta.  
- Que eu sou linda? Alguém disse? – Sakura pergunta.  
- Seiya já disse isso, Shun já disse isso, Shiryu já disse isso, Ikki disse isso, Saori disse isso, Shunrei disse isso, June disse isso, Eiri disse isso... Hyoga já disse isso! Seus amigos já lhe disseram isso! Ele mostra isso, apesar de que você quer que ele a veja com outro tipo de beleza... – o espelho rebate.  
- Exatamente, ele me vê de outra forma! – Sakura diz, já querendo chorar. Aquela inimiga era a pior de todas.  
- Ah! Se eu pudesse mostrar a ele o quanto eu o amo... Ah! Se eu não fosse só sua amiga... Ah! Se eu não fosse tão feia... – o espelho repetiu algumas frases.  
- Ninguém, nunca, lhe disse isso também...? – Sakura pergunta, a primeira lágrima escorregando por seu rosto.  
- Eu digo! Você diz! – a Sakura do espelho diz, friamente.  
- Ninguém diz nada para você... Não adianta, você nunca escuta! – Sakura diz.  
- Eu vejo, eu sinto, eu amo... – a Sakura do espelho devolve, dando um sorriso terno e fazendo uma cara de dó.   
- Sim, mas o que você faz consigo mesma?! – Sakura pergunta, a raiva estava começando a tomar conta de seu corpo.   
- O que eu tenho que fazer... – o espelho diz. – Eu vou fazer...  
- E você... Você será minha testemunha...? – Sakura pergunta, com medo e raiva.  
- Eu sempre sou sua testemunha! – o espelho diz, friamente.  
- Eu não escolhi...  
- Ninguém escolhe por mim... – a Sakura do espelho deu um pequeno sorriso.  
- Chega de você... Chega...! – Sakura estava com muita raiva.  
- Não vá... Vamos juntas... Ainda não acabamos... – a Sakura do espelho diz.  
- CALA A BOCA!!! – Sakura grita, golpeando o espelho. Espalhadas pela espelheira e pelo chão, milhões de imagens de Sakura, que chorava de raiva e frustração. Sua inimiga se multiplicara ao infinito.

_**Continua...**_


	5. A Batalha da Dor

Desculpem-me pela demora... Pura preguiça... Ando sem vontade pra nada ultimamente, mas tudo bem, o que importa é que estou postando esse capítulo. E, antes que eu me esqueça, agradeço a todas as reviews!  
Boa leitura!

**_AI SHITTEIRU, DAISUKI..._**  
_Petit Ange_

**Capítulo 5 - _A Batalha da Dor_**

O dia estava lindo, as nuvens eram brancas, os pássaros cantavam, a brisa era cálida... Tudo estava perfeito! E, como sempre, a escola sempre estava cheia de alunos, e de problemas.  
- Bom-dia! – Sakura chega, sorrindo.  
- Bom-dia... – Shun percebe a mão enfaixada da jovem. – Sakura-chan, o que houve com a sua mão?!   
- Ah, isso...? Não foi nada não... – ela tenta desvencilhar-se do assunto.  
- Nem vem! Conta aí, minha filha, o que houve? – Seiya se intromete no assunto.  
- Em primeiro lugar, não sou sua filha! Em segundo, isso não foi nada, vou repetir! Eu apenas... Me cortei com um copo de vidro... – ela diz. Já vira que os problemas iriam começar cedo naquele dia.  
- E fez tudo isso?! – Seiya volta a implicar. – Faça-me o favor!  
- JÁ DISSE QUE ESTOU BEM!!! Que saco... – a jovem grita.  
- Calma, Sakura-chan, eles estão apenas preocupados com você... – Eiri vê a briga, e diz a amiga, que suspira.  
- Desculpe Eiri-chan, Seiya-kun e Shun-kun... É que eu... Estou meio estranha ultimamente... Ando meio... Não sei direito... – ela se desculpa.  
- Já percebi... – Seiya comenta.  
- Tudo bem! O importante é que não houve nada grave! – Shun sorri.  
- E o Hyoga-kun? Veio na aula hoje? – ela pergunta, ao não ver o rapaz na sala.  
- Não disse aonde foi... – Saori responde.  
- Ué! Por que vocês dois não vêm mais juntos? – Seiya aproveitou, e pergunta.  
- É que, ultimamente, ele tem saído mais cedo... – Sakura suspira. – Eu ando dormindo demais nesses últimos tempos...  
- Ele passou lá em casa hoje! – Eiri comenta.  
- É... O Hyoga e a Eiri vieram juntos hoje... – June diz.  
- Mesmo...? – a jovem pergunta novamente, escondendo uma certa dor.  
- Pois é... Sakura-chan, o Hyoga-kun tem passado muito por aquele lado... É algum atalho, por acaso? – Eiri pergunta.  
- Hã... É que... Sim! – Sakura diz a primeira coisa que lhe passou na cabeça. – A gente costumava passar por lá de vez em quando!  
- Ah, por isso... – Eiri sorriu.  
- Hã? – Shun, que olhava pela janela, vai em direção da porta. – Pessoal, já volto!  
- Tá bom! – Seiya diz, e o rapaz sai da sala.  
- O que houve? – Saori olha na janela. – Não vejo nada de errado lá fora.  
- Nem eu! – Sakura também diz.  
- Ah, eu sei lá... – Saori sai da janela, voltando a sentar-se em sua classe.  
- Cheguei... – Hyoga chega na sala. – Ah, bom-dia Sakura-chan! Desde quando tá por aqui? Pensei que fosse demorar mais...  
- Não, cheguei cedo hoje... Sr. Tarado! – ela responde.  
- HÃ?! – todos se assustam.  
- Ah... Sakura-chan... Foi sem querer! – Hyoga grita.  
- Eu não te perdoei ainda! – ela diz, furiosa.  
- COMO ASSIM, "SENHOR TARADO"?! – Seiya pede.  
- Fala baixo, imbecil! – Hyoga diz.  
- Conta pro papai aqui, que tipo de prática pervertida você fez... – Seiya bate no ombro do amigo, que cora com o comentário.  
- NÃO HOUVE NADA!!! – ele grita.  
- É mesmo, é...? – Shun se mete na brincadeira. – Não parece!  
- Até você, Shun?! – Hyoga pergunta, totalmente embaraçado.   
- Anh, como assim? – Eiri pergunta.  
- Ãh, é que... Veja bem... É só um apelido de nada... – Sakura diz, também embaraçada.  
- Hehehehe. O que aconteceu de verdade?! – June pergunta.  
- CONTA! – as meninas gritam, em coro.  
- NÃO!!! – Sakura grita, no ponto máximo da vergonha. Realmente, aquele seu dom de falar sem pensar deveria ser repensado.  
- Todos vocês, sentem-se já! – o professor chega na sala, e todos sentam. – Hoje, como o professor Osugi, que deveria lecionar aula não pôde vir, a professora Aohima tomará a aula dele, portanto, vocês terão culinária...  
- OBAAAAA!!! – algumas meninas gritam.  
- Aaahh, que chato... – Seiya, assim como outros rapazes, reclamam. E enquanto isso, na aula de Educação Física do 3° ano, as coisas não iam muito bem. Era a primeira vez que Ikki deixava de lado um jogo de basquete, e pela cara, não estava com muita vontade de fazer algo.

** Flashback **   
- Ei cara! – Koji, seu colega, dizia, com uma cara um pouco preocupada. – Levanta daí, porque não bebe um refrizinho?  
- Não, eu não quero! – Ikki dizia, sentado em seu lugar afastado dos demais.  
- Então venha se enturmar, vai ficar sentado aí até o fim da festa? – Koji ainda tentava, mas sabia que Ikki era decidido (e tímido).   
- Vou ficar aqui mesmo... – o rapaz diz.  
- Você quem sabe! – Koji diz, suspirando. O rapaz se afastou, voltando para os braços do Yuki, uma menina qualquer, com quem estava se beijando até pouco tempo atrás. Ikki olhou à sua volta e todos estavam se divertindo, passando seu tempo com as garotas, algumas bêbadas, da festa. Suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Pensou:  
- "Maldita festa, tinha que ser justo no fim de semana!"  
Lembrou-se que todos os finais de semana eram daquela maneira. Os rapazes se reuniam na casa de Koji, Takato ou Miro, os quais, adoravam noitadas, e realizavam grandes festas que se estendiam pela madrugada. Nessas festas acontecia de tudo: desde de danças e conversas animadas a bebedeiras e sexo, todos os tipos de sexo, e bem por isso, os rapazes reservavam quartos para esses tipos de acontecimentos. Ikki odiava ir a essas festas, ia apenas de tanto lhe insistirem. Na maioria das vezes, inventava desculpas para não comparecer, outras vezes, era surpreendido pelos amigos na porta de sua casa, animados que acabavam por leva-lo às festas.  
- Que coisa chata... – Ikki suspira. Então, vê a menina que sempre invadiu seus pensamentos, Esmeralda, conversando com uma amiga. Estava um pouco receoso, naquela festa tudo poderia acontecer... Se Esmeralda não estivesse ocupada, Ikki poderia ir embora mais cedo, pois a jovem sempre lhe ajudava a deixar o lugar escondido, distraindo os outros, porém, nesse momento, conversava com as amigas, sorridente.  
- "Maldita festa... Malditas meninas!" – pensou novamente – "Porque tinha que ser ela? Logo ela! Por que não vão transar como as outras?!" – baixou os olhos, um tanto tristonho, e decidiu esperar até 11h e então iria embora.  
Pensou, por um momento, o que será que a menina iria fazer naquela noite... Será que também se entregaria à alma da festa? E pegou-se novamente perdido em seus pensamentos, pensamentos que estavam incomodando Ikki já faziam algumas semanas, ou seriam dois meses desde que tivera o primeiro? Não importava... Mas os pensamentos eram sempre os mesmos, na verdade, pareciam variar, mas sempre havia dois personagens centrais: ele e Esmeralda.  
Não gostava de lembrar deles, mas sempre lhe vinham a sua cabeça. Ele e a jovem, trocando beijos e carícias, deixando-o excitado. Sentia vergonha e ao mesmo tempo, um calor no coração. Um calor que não sentia devido ao desejo, era um calor gostoso, puro, sincero... Será que... Não, não devia ser nada demais. E quanto a Esmeralda, o que ela sentia? Provavelmente nada mais do que amizade, pois ela estava sempre bastante animada em todas as festas, com certeza, já tinha transado com quase todos os rapazes, mas quem não tinha? Ele, o próprio Ikki.  
- Acorda, tigrinho! – Esmeralda o chamou, e Ikki tomou um susto ao ver-se sendo observado por Koji, Esmeralda e Miro, um amigo do colega. – Vai dormir sentado?  
- Sem-graça! – Ikki resmunga.  
- Ah, me perdoe se peguei você sonhando acordado, mas... Será que não quer se juntar a nós? – Esmeralda sorri.  
- Prove para nós que você tem realmente coragem. – disse Koji, mostrando uma garrafa de wisky vazia. – Verdade ou desafio?   
- Não acredito que vocês vão jogar esse joguinho idiota! – Ikki diz.  
- Ah, vem Ikki, vai ser legal! – Esmeralda sorri.  
- Quem sabe você não encontra uma bela garota para a noite? – Miro comenta.  
- Para quando voltar a luz do dia, ela não se tornar nada? – Ikki diz, irritado. – Não, muito obrigado, mas eu nego...  
- Ei cara, desculpa, eu não queria te encher, mas vamos jogar, você vai gostar! – Koji insiste, queria dobrar a teimosia de Ikki.  
- Olha, eu não quero, não agora. – o rapaz continuava.   
- Você quem sabe, nós vamos começar a jogar... – Miro diz. Então, Koji e Miro se afastam, deixando Ikki com Esmeralda.  
- O que você quis dizer com "não agora"? – Esmeralda começa.  
- Hum...? – Ikki não entende.  
- Sabe... Mesmo não gostando de vir à essas festas, você nunca fica tão abatido como está hoje... – Esmeralda diz, mas ela própria também não gostava muito daqueles lugares. – É porque está faltando alguém?  
- Olha, porque não vai jogar com eles? – Ikki diz. Quem estava faltando estava ao seu lado, conversando, e Ikki se sentia mal com ela. Não suportava muito tempo perto dela, sem ficar vermelho ou gaguejar.  
- Ah, calminha, tigrinho. É porque eu não estou te ajudando hoje? Pra te ajudar a ir embora, ou talvez, fazer algo mais? – a jovem fitava Ikki com um olhar malicioso, como um caçador fita a caça antes do abate.  
- Você bebeu agora? – Ikki pergunta, sem entender o que Esmeralda dizia.  
- Amizade, oh não! – Esmeralda sorri. Aquelas indiretas sempre a cansavam, queria ser muito direta, mas tinha uma horrível vergonha. – Quem sabe algo mais?  
- Nós somos só amigos! – Ikki diz.  
- Então prove pra mim, venha jogar um pouco... Beije uma garota, duas, quantas quiser, vá para a cama com uma delas, com várias e prove então, tigrinho... – ela sorri novamente.  
- Eu não quero fazer isso! – Ikki diz, com uma ponta de irritação, e outra de vergonha.  
- Porque...? Não gosta de garotas...? Gosta de outra coisa...? – a jovem pergunta.   
- Olha aqui, se é tão importante participar dessa brincadeirinha estúpida, eu vou, mas só pra vocês pararem de encher meu saco! – Ikki se levanta.  
- É assim que eu gosto! – Esmeralda sorri, e também se levanta. – Vamos lá!  
Esmeralda passa o braço pelo pescoço de Ikki, e esse não esboça nenhuma reação, pois controlava-se ao máximo para não expressar a felicidade que sentia naquele momento em que eles estavam tão juntos. Ambos sentam em lugares opostos no círculo, e alguns comentavam a decisão de Ikki se juntar ao jogo.  
- Hoje a cobra vai fumar. – comentou Takato, malicioso.  
- Eu assino embaixo! – Minu, que também estava lá, ajudou o rapaz no comentário.  
- E não enche o meu saco, Minu! – Ikki avisa. Então, algumas rodadas aconteceram sem grandes surpresas, alguns beijos foram trocados, apalpadas foram dadas, alguns segredos embaraçosos revelados, até que...  
- Yuki pergunta para o Ikki! – Miro grita.  
- Verdade ou desafio? – Yuki dá um sorriso maroto.  
- Verdade! – Ikki diz. Koji, então, cutucou a namorada e diz algo como "Vê se pega leve".  
- Eu sei, mas não sei o que pergunto pra ele... – Yuki diz.  
- Ei, não vale combinar pergunta! – Esmeralda reclama. Yuki soltou um olhar raivoso para Esmeralda, e depois, voltou-se para Ikki, sentindo-se sem ação.  
- Ah... Bom, Ikki... Quantas garotas você já beijou? – ela diz, sentindo vergonha da própria pergunta. Não queria dizer aquilo, mas acabou saindo. E os olhos da multidão jovem voltaram-se para eles como um bando de animais carnívoros preparam-se para atacar a presa solitária e indefesa.  
- Eu mandei pegar leve... – Koji diz para a menina.  
- E eu peguei, você queria que eu perguntasse o quê? O nome dele?! – Yuki diz, um pouco ofendida, mas sem motivo aparente.  
- Nenhuma... – Ikki diz, sem esboçar reação. A multidão comentou, cochichou, alguns fizeram piadas e outros soltaram "como pode?", "não pode ser" e até um "acho que o sol derreteu o cérebro dele". Ele continuou sério, como se não tivesse sido afetado.  
- Todo virgem, quem diria...! – Takato comenta.  
- Olha, não sei o que vocês pensam sobre isso, mas creio que ninguém mais aqui é como eu e saibam que, quando eu tiver alguém só pra mim, é que vou ter esse momento especial. Vocês já devem estar assim faz tanto tempo, que nem devem lembrar quão especial é, ou então, se estão felizes com ele... – Ikki engrossa o caldo com o pessoal, e um pesado silêncio veio à tona.  
- Bom, vamos rodar a garrafa de novo! – Yuki diz. E assim, mais algumas rodadas passaram, até que...  
- Minu pergunta para Ikki! – Esmeralda grita.  
"Está na hora do banho de sangue!" – pensou Minu, que deu um sorriso cínico, e voltou-se ao colega. – Ikkizinho, você escolhe verdade ou desafio?  
- É a sua chance Ikki, prove pra ela! – Miro diz.  
- Eu quero desafio! – Ikki diz, confiante. Foi uma exclamação geral, e novamente, todas as atenções voltaram para o rapaz. Lá fora, a chuva forte começava a bater no telhado.  
- Pois este é o meu desafio: Encontre uma pessoa "especial" e perca a virgindade em até... Duas semanas! – Minu exclama.  
- O QUÊ?! – Ikki grita.  
- Essa foi boa! – gritou Takato.  
Eu pago pra ver! – gritou Yuki, e logo, todos comentavam.  
- Você entendeu ou eu devo explicar tudo pausadamente...? – Minu sorri. – Você tem duas semanas para arranjar alguém e transar, você sabe o que é transar?  
Todos os que estavam ali presentes soltaram muitas gargalhadas, exceto por Esmeralda e Koji, que estavam bastante preocupados com a posição de Ikki.  
- Eu aceito seu desafio... – Ikki diz. E um silêncio varreu as risadas para longe.  
- Não aceite, cara! – Koji diz, preocupado com o amigo.  
- Você não precisa fazer o joguinho dela...! – Esmeralda também aconselha o rapaz.  
- Ei, ele aceitou, o que está feito está feito! – Minu sorri, vitoriosa.   
- Eu não preciso de ninguém me defendendo agora... – Ikki se levanta. – E, se me dão licença, eu vou me retirar...  
- Ah, calma aí Ikkizinho, que tal passarmos a noite juntos? Eu e você? – Yuki brinca.  
- Yuki, pare gozar da cara dele! – Esmeralda o defende.  
- O que foi Esmeralda...? Vai defender o tigrinho também? – disse a menina, abraçando Ikki. – Vamos passar a noite juntos?  
- Pare com isso! – Ikki grita.  
- Porque não fazemos uma grande orgia pra comemorar a primeira vez do Ikki? – Takato grita, e todos, menos Esmeralda e Koji, que também estava receoso, aprovam.  
- Vamos! – Yuki tomou-o pelo braço e o jogou no meio da multidão.  
Yuki e Minu avançaram sobre ele, maliciosamente, segurando o rapaz, e ao tentar forçar sua saída, acaba chutando duas garotas, que caem sentadas, mas ainda rindo. Koji, Takato e Miro tentaram apartar o tumulto, porém os outros cavaleiros também entraram no meio, causando ainda mais briga. Por fim, com a distração das garotas, Ikki conseguiu escapar, descendo com pressa pelas escadarias sendo castigadas pelos grossos pingos de chuva.  
- Duas semanas! – berrou Minu, observando a fuga do rapaz.  
Ikki correu pelas escadarias, passando pelas ruas molhadas com muita pressa, quase que chorando, na verdade, controlava-se ao máximo para não fazê-lo, mas não entendia o porquê, e também, com uma grande dor no coração e uma angústia intragável presa na garganta. Maldita aposta! E, quando descia a rua que o aproximava ainda mais de sua confortável e solitária casa, tropeçou e caiu, despencando por vários metros. Após a queda, sentiu uma grande dor surgindo das mãos, pois estava com os braços esfolados, uma parte do seu rosto também havia raspado no chão e sangrava um pouco. Tinha que sair dali, ir para sua casa, cuidar dos ferimentos, mas não tinha vontade, queria ficar ali e morrer, com orgulho ferido e banhado pela chuva.  
- Você tá bem...? – uma voz suave pergunta.  
- Você... Você é... – ele tentou falar, mas foi impedido pela pessoa, que pousou os dedos em sua boca.  
- Sou eu, a Agasuiyama... Quando vi você correndo, eu resolvi te seguir, porque eu sabia que, sozinho e perturbado como estava, você era capaz de uma besteira... – Esmeralda diz, levantando o rapaz.  
- O que você vai fazer...? – Ikki pede.  
- Voou cuidar de você, já se olhou...? Você tá horrível! Eu vou ficar com você até que se sinta um pouco melhor... Parece que arranjei um paciente de última hora! – ela sorri.  
- E o seu pai? Ele não vai ficar bravo que você volte tarde...? – ele ainda tenta deixar como está, mas ela sempre o dobrava.  
- Não, meu pai não vai ser problema... – ela sorri tristemente. – Ah, vamos?  
- Obrigado... – ele pega a mão estendida da jovem, e ela o ajuda a caminhar, e entram na casa dele, ensopados.  
** Fim do flashback **

Quando percebeu que estava sonhando acordado, olhou para o campo de jogo, cheio de pessoas aparentemente felizes, e Ikki sentiu inveja delas, e ao lembrar de Minu, nojo.  
- Ah.. A coisa tá preta... Ainda mais agora que... – ele olha para Esmeralda, a qual jogava basquete com perfeição. Se arrependera no momento em que fizera a aposta. Mas, naquele dia, ele estava realmente triste.  
- OOOIII!!! – Minu aparece atrás dele.  
- AAAHHH!!! Minu... – Ikki a vê. Desde aquela aposta, sentia ainda mais repugnância por ela. – O que está fazendo aqui?!  
- O professor te chamou! É pra você ir jogar também, ou se preparar pro relatório de desempenho escolar... – ela sorri.  
Ikki pensou por um instante, e assentiu. – Ok, eu vou jogar... – talvez, daquele jeito, esquecesse seus problemas por um instante. E, voltando para a aula de Culinária...  
- SEIYA, EXPERIMENTA ISSO!!! – Saori grita.  
- Eu não! Não quero morrer tão jovem e bonito! – Seiya replica.  
- FAÇA O FAVOR!!! – ela volta a gritar.  
- Ei, senhorita Kido, senhor Ogawara... Parem, os dois! – a professora, já irritada, ordena, e ambos param. – Agora, continuem a realizar suas tarefas... Quem já acabou, por favor, experimente para ver se ficou bom!  
- Vê, Eiri-chan, se o nosso bolo ficou bom, por favor... – Sakura estava meio receosa, pois nunca fora boa em culinária.  
- Claro! – ela come e dá um sorriso. – Que bom!  
- MESMO?! – Sakura grita, feliz.  
- Mesmo! Tá muito gostoso, vamos dividir...? Eu quero levar pra minha mãe um pedaço, ela vai amar! – Eiri diz.  
- Deixa eu ver... – Sakura, tomada de coragem, experimenta. – Humm, e não é que tá bom mesmo... Nossa! Graças a você, Eiri-chan!  
- Que é isso... Você também fez um bom trabalho! – Eiri a elogia.  
- Ah, deixando esse papo de lado um pouco... Eu quero saber, Eiri... Porque você olha pro Hyoga-kun de forma diferente que você olha pro Seiya-kun, por exemplo? – Sakura pergunta, mesmo que sabendo a resposta.  
- É que eu... Eu... Vou ser sincera, Sakura-chan... – Eiri começa. – Eu gosto do Hyoga, acho que foi à primeira vista, mas... O que importa é que eu gosto dele...  
- É que eu queria te ajudar... Posso falar com ele! – Sakura sorriu, sabendo controlar a dor.  
- Mesmo...? Hoje? – Eiri se assusta.  
- Só se quiser, é claro... Ninguém é forçado a nada... – a moça sorri um pouco. Também se arrependeu de ter dito mais aquela besteira.  
- Sim... – Eiri murmurou.  
- O quê...? – a jovem, que não a ouvira direito, pergunta.  
- Sim, é claro que aceito! Me faria um grandioso favor se o fizesse! – Eiri sorri.  
- Ok, então, poderia me encontrar hoje, na praça, às cinco horas pra gente combinar tudo?  
- Pode ser... – Eiri diz.  
- Ok, então, até as seis! – Sakura diz.  
- Até... – Eiri sorri.  
E assim, as horas passam devagar, até alcançarem a sagrada hora do recreio.  
- AAAIII!! PRECISO COMER MUITO!!! – Seiya comia violentamente. – Apesar de ser tudo igual quando chega no estômago, eu tô com uma indigestão horrorosa, e por culpa da Saori!  
- O QUÊ VOCÊ DISSE, SEU INFELIZ?! – Saori corre atrás dele.  
- Esses dois... – Shiryu suspira.  
- Entre tapas e beijos... – June complementa.  
- Hyoga-kun, posso falar com você, em particular...? – Sakura pede, e pisca par Eiri.  
- Hã, claro... – eles se afastam da multidão.  
- Me diga, o que se sente pela Eiri, sem enrolação... – Sakura diz, séria.  
- Eu... Bem, como vou dizer... Eu... Sou muito a fim dela... Acho que foi um amor à primeira vista... Estranho, né? – Hyoga sorriu.  
- É... Hyyoga-kun, poderia me encontrar hoje, as seis horas, no parque e no banco onde sentávamos quando pequenos pra lanchar, pra podermos conversar com mais calma... É que eu não estou me sentindo muito bem... – Sakura finge uma cara de dor.  
- Pode ser... Quer ajuda...? – Hyoga a segura.  
- Não... Eu vou sozinha! – Sakura diz, correndo para dentro. Suas lágrimas não agüentaram mais ficar entaladas, e rolaram sem demora. Só precisaria fingir que foram lágrimas de dor por alguma enfermidade, e não por amor. Mas, estava feliz por ambos caírem como patinhos na simples armadilha que arquitetara.  
E assim, o tempo passou mais um pouco, até que...  
- Pronto, Eiri-chan, antes de começarmos... – Sakura tentou uma desculpa, estavam no parque e estava quase na hora de Hyoga chegar. Então, ela vê um carrinho de sorvete passando. – Eu vou pegar um sorvete, é que está calor...  
- Ok, eu aguardo... – Eiri sorri, e Sakura se afasta dali, escondendo-se numa moita perto do cenário que escolhera.   
- Pronto... E bem a tempo, lá vem o Hyoga-kun... – Sakura sorriu, e esperou que, daquele momento em diante, o pior viesse.  
- Eiri?! – Hyoga se assusta.  
- Hyoga... – Eiri também se assusta.

**_Continua..._**


	6. Quando as Asas se Abrem

**Notas Iniciais:** Antes de mais nada, EU SOU MUITO NOVA PRA ESCREVER COISAS OBSCENAS!!! Por isso, não irá ter hentai ou derivado nenhum por aqui, apenas um pequeno trecho que entrega tudo (ou quase tudo...), mas nada de sexo ou coisas do tipo.   
E finalmente, uma rápida resposta de reviews:

**Yuki-cp2:** Yuki-chan... Pois é, eu pelo menos, nunca me aconteceu de fazer isso (não acho que saberia fingir tão bem pra ajudar alguém a ficar com outro que eu amo...), mas acho que pra quem enfrenta esse tipo de situação, é muito difícil, porque como você disse, pra isso, tem que sacrificar seus sentimentos pelos sentimentos dos outros, mas olhando por esse lado, essa é uma prova de amor muito grande: só porque você gosta dessa pessoa, quer ver ela feliz, mesmo que ela seja feliz com outra pessoa que não é você... Não sei, pra Sakura isso saiu sem querer, mas eu achei bom, no final das contas! Ah, e a "Destino", quando sai? E outra coisa... Você acha que eu ia deixar o Hee-kun sem aquela frieza toda?! Não sou doida! Mas, acho que eu vou parar de escrever, preciso terminar essa e aquela outra que eu nem atualizei ainda!   
Obrigada pelas reviews, você é uma amigona... Ah, é... Se der (quero dizer, se eu me lembrar...) eu mando uma review pra sua fic. NÃO FIQUE BRAVA, PLEASE!!!

**Juliane.chan: **Juli-chan, preciso pedir desculpas por não ter lido a sua fic ainda! A fic "A Forasteira" eu já tinha ouvido falar porque a Themi-chan comentou comigo sobre ela, mas naqueles tempos, ela não tinha nem título, só me disse que teria alguém chamada Brenda e que era inspirada em Kill Bill... Mas, deixando isso de lado, a "Golpe" tá linda, amei mesmo! Perdão por ter parado de ler, eu mal podia entrar no Gommen! Ah, a "Encontro" também está divina (talvez porque eu seja fã e puxa-saco de carteirinha do casal que a fic aborda...). Muito obrigada a você também por continuar a acompanhar a fic... Pode deixar... EU LEIO A SUA FIC SIM, e se der, ainda hoje, eu espero...

**_AI SHITTEIRU, DAISUKI..._**   
_Petit Ange_

**Capítulo 6 - _Quando as Asas se Abrem_**

Não imaginara que tudo iria dar tão certo daquele jeito! Quando ela vira os dois daquele jeito, era como se um punhal tivesse acertado seu coração. Seu plano dera certo, e agora, os dois estavam... Estavam... Na realidade, não deveria estar daquele jeito, afinal, os dois estavam felizes, e ela podia sentir aquilo. Mas ELA não estava feliz, muito pelo contrário, estava muito infeliz... Já era quase noite, então, iria voltar para sua casa e esperar o rapaz, que chegaria feliz, contaria para a amiga as novidades e certamente perguntaria sobre sua ausência. E ela daria um sorriso quando visse a cara feliz de Hyoga Yukida ao contar as novidades, que finalmente estava junto de Eiri Shinohara. E ela, Sakura, iria estar despedaçada, mas fingiria estar feliz, afinal, seu amado estava.  
E certamente, no dia seguinte, Eiri também iria contar para ela das novidades, e novamente, Sakura iria fingir uma alegria, iria parabenizar a amiga e rir da incrível "coincidência" de Eiri e Hyoga terem se encontrado as seis horas, no parque, e terem finalmente se declarado, e nenhum dos dois saberiam que a culpada era ela, Sakura Yamamoto.  
Naquela noite, Hyoga não demorara a chegar.  
- Oi Sakura-chan! – Hyoga estava muito feliz, e cumprimentou a amiga, que devolveu o sorriso do rapaz com outro.  
- Está animado hoje, Hyoga-kun, o que houve...? – fingiu não saber de nada.  
- Nem te conto... –Hyoga se aproxima do ouvido de Sakura, e sussurra algumas palavras, as quais a menina já sabia. – Eu estou "in love" com a Eiri.  
- MENTIRA?! – Sakura fingiu, como uma boa atriz que sempre foi, que a notícia foi uma verdadeira surpresa.  
- É sério! – Hyoga riu. – A partir de amanhã, eu vou estar mais vivo que nunca... Ela me disse que eu teria uma surpresa amanhã...  
- O que será, hein? – Sakura sorriu.  
- Só a presença dela me deixa mais que feliz! – ele sorriu, e deu alguns passos para frente, abrindo a porta de sua casa. – Nossa, eu tô com fome hoje... Até mais, Sakura-chan!  
- Tchau, Hyoga-kun, até amanhã! – Sakura sorri como se estivesse feliz, mas quando viu que ele entrou, enterrou a cabeça nos joelhos e soluçou alto. Estava chorando.  
- _"Parabéns... Você acaba de perdê-lo novamente..."_ – ela pensou, e esse pensamento despertou outras lembranças desagradáveis, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais triste. Pensamentos como o dia em que encheu-se de coragem e ia declarar-se para Hyoga, mas quando o viu, ele estava abraçado com Freiya Watanabe... Aquilo fora o cúmulo para ela, que perdera totalmente a coragem e motivação em relação ao rapaz.  
Pensamentos como estes faziam seu desespero, e suas lágrimas, crescerem mais.

A residência Amamiya enfrentava uma situação rotineira: a mãe reclamando de tudo, do filho mais velho que saíra de casa, do atraso do marido. Ele, no entanto, ria das reclamações da esposa, e comia como um condenado. Shun Amamiya pensava.  
- _"Bem... A Agasuiyama mora do lado oposto à casa do Ikki... Ela mora no oeste, e ele no leste, então, porque eu vi os dois vindo juntos, hoje de manhã...? E ainda mais... O Ikki tava conversando normalmente com ela como se os dois fossem velhos conhecidos, se ele não agüenta ficar nem quinze segundos perto dela... Eu contei! Então... O que acontece por aqui...?"_ – o garoto pensava, sem nem prestar atenção a mais nada.  
- Filho, o que está acontecendo? – Tojirou Amamiya pergunta. – Você está pensativo de uns minutos para cá...  
- Não está pensando em sair de casa, está?! – Aya Amamiya pergunta, desesperada.  
- Ah, mãe, essa sua paranóia... Claro que não! Só tava pensando em umas coisas sem importância... Vê só, eu estou ótimo! – Shun sorri, voltando a comer.  
- Acho bom... – Aya diz. – Se já não bastasse aquele mal-agradecido do Ikki ter ido morar sozinho, meu Shunzinho não vai ir!  
- Calma querida, o Ikki ainda vem aqui, esqueceu? – Tojirou replica.  
- Mas é que Ikki anda muito estranho ultimamente... Mal sai de casa, apesar de todo dia estar trabalhando e estudando normalmente, como sempre, eu já percebi que ele não sai para aquelas farras noturnas dele... Os amigos também estão sentindo a falta dele! O que aconteceu com meu filho?! – Aya se desespera mais.  
- Você é doida, querida... – Tojirou comenta.  
- Mãe... Eu já terminei de comer... Obrigado. – Shun sai da mesa.  
- Vá dormir, Shun, está ficando tarde! – Aya diz.  
- Pode deixar... – Shun sorri, subindo as escadas, mas logo volta a pensar. – _"Será que a Agasuiyama tem sua parcela de culpa nisso...? Acho que amanhã eu vou dar uma passada na casa do Ikki..."_  
Entrando em seu quarto, Shun fecha a porta, ficando sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Já era bem tarde quando Ikki finalmente deixou seus afazeres de lado e foi dormir. Estava muito cansado, então, retirou a roupa vagarosamente para logo depois vestir um pijama que lhe havia sido dado de presente por sua mãe. Já fazia quase uma semana que ele havia abrigado Esmeralda em sua casa, e sentia-se muito feliz com isso. Ele sentia-se um pouco perturbado com sua presença, mas já se acostumara um pouco com a hóspede. Esmeralda o ensinara muitas coisas, assim como cozinhar variedades, as quais saiam boas.... Ele não imaginara que tinha vocação para a culinária. O ensinara melhor a Matemática, e agora ele era bom nessa matéria.   
Sentia-se feliz, pois todos estavam estranhando essa mudança repentina no comportamento e personalidade dele. Era engraçado ver o espanto de Koji, Takato e outras tantas pessoas quando a professora elogiava-o na Culinária, ou quando tirava a nota máxima em Matemática. Era muito proveitoso a companhia dela, pois também ele se sentia completo perto dela. Ele não podia ignorar que a amava, mas sua timidez sempre dificultou as coisas, e ainda mais, não sabia o que ela sentia por ele. Provavelmente, nada mais do que amizade... Era muito frustrante aquilo. E ainda tinha a maldita aposta, ele não queria trair Esmeralda e tampouco seus sentimentos, por isso, iria dizer a Minu que a aposta estava morta. Não queria mais aquilo.  
Quando finalmente conseguiu se acalmar um pouco e sentar-se para começar a dormir, ouviu leves batidas na porta.  
- Ikki...! Está acordado? – a doce voz de Esmeralda se fez ouvir com alguma intensidade devido ao silêncio da noite.  
- Estou sim, Esmeralda... Aconteceu alguma coisa...? – Ikki perguntou, antes mesmo de abrir a porta.  
- Você pode abrir a porta para mim? – ela pede. Ikki deu uma ajeitada no pijama e abriu a porta logo em seguida. Porém, a imagem que teve não foi das melhores. Esmeralda estava tomada por muitas lágrimas, e parecia muito perturbada.  
- Esmeralda...? O que aconteceu?! Está chorando porque? – Ikki preocupou-se ainda mais com ela naquele momento. Esmeralda olhou para o chão, e fez alguns segundos de silêncio antes de responder:  
- Eu... Eu... Tive um pesadelo... – ela diz, finalmente.  
- Pesadelo? Que pesadelo? – Ikki tentou perguntar, e ela soluçou, ainda perturbada com as lembranças do pesadelo recente mas, mesmo assim, respondeu com voz rouca:  
- Eu sonhei que... Que... – dessa vez ela não agüentou, o pesadelo fora muito real, e ela se entregou completamente às lágrimas, desconsolada.  
- Esmeralda... – Ikki não sabia o que dizer nem como agir.  
- Desculpa... Eu sou um estorvo, né? Pode deixar! – ela sorriu um pouco. – Vou dormir...  
Ikki apenas puxou Esmeralda para um abraço carinhoso, tentando fazer com que ela entendesse que aquilo não era real.  
- Posso... Posso ficar... Aqui...? – ela perguntou, se acalmando um pouco.  
Ikki não acreditava no que ouvira, iriam dormir na mesma cama. Tinha tido essa visão apenas em seus sonhos mais íntimos. É claro, iam apenas dividir a cama por uma noite, mas parecia estar tudo ocorrendo de uma forma tão mágica.  
- Claro, se for para você se sentir mais calma, não tem problema... – ele sorri.  
- Obrigada... – ela sorri também, libertando-se, sem a menor vontade, do abraço quente do amigo (ou algo mais?).  
- Muito bem, o lado da esquerda é seu e o lado da direita é meu... – Ikki começou, fazendo uma pequena brincadeira, que sabia que era um tanto sem fundamento. – Se passar pro meu lado, morre!  
- Pode deixar! – Esmeralda riu. Ambos deitaram-se na cama, puxando as cobertas quentes. Aquele apartamento era bastante aberto, apesar de parecer pequeno, principalmente porque o rapaz deixava a janela de seu quarto aberta, mas com uma tela para proteger, por isso, o vento gelado podia esfriar o ambiente rapidamente.  
- Boa noite! – ela desejou.  
- Pra você também... – Ikki diz, sorrindo um pouco. Voltaram-se cada um para o seu lado, porém, Esmeralda não pregou o olho. Aquele sonho ainda a perturbava, e ademais, estar na mesma cama com um rapaz, especialmente sendo Ikki esse rapaz, era mais do que havia sonhado. Esperou um momento e encostou suas costas nas costas de Ikki, que provavelmente já pegara no sono.  
- _"Será que ele está sentindo algo? Será que ele já dormiu? Será que..."_ – um beijo? Não, seria muito arriscado, talvez não, se ele estivesse bastante cansado do dia duro que tivera... Um beijo rápido, não ia fazer mal. Mas, antes, precisava ter certeza que Ikki estava dormindo, senão, seria morte na certa.  
- Ikki..? – a moça chamou, hesitando.  
- Sim...? – ele pergunta, estremecendo um pouco.  
- _"Ele não dormiu! Preciso de uma desculpa rápida..."_ – ela pensou, desesperada. – É... Bem... Tem certeza de que você nunca namorou mesmo?  
- Na verdade, já me apaixonei por uma garota, mas nunca me declarei pra ela... – Ikki murmurou, apenas.  
- Quem era ela? – Esmeralda pergunta, curiosa.  
- Ela se chamava Pandora Osugi, era uma menina muito demais... Mas, um dia, ela se mudou pra Inglaterra, e eu tive que me despedir dela... Na verdade, ela ia ficar só um ano fora, mas agora, eu não gosto mais dela. – Ikki responde.  
Esmeralda deu um suspiro, aliviada, e Ikki riu.  
- Bom, agora me deixe dormir, está bem? – Ikki pede. – Estou muito cansado.  
- Desculpa... – Esmeralda diz, abaixando a cabeça.  
- Não tem importância. – Ikki dá um pequeno sorriso, voltando a dormir.  
O silêncio veio de novo. Esmeralda tinha vontade de pular de alegria, seu coração palpitava em um ritmo bastante acelerado. Ikki não amava aquela menina, apesar de nem tê-la conhecido, não teria que ter ciúmes, isso queria dizer... Na verdade, não dizia nada, apenas dizia que ninguém não estava em seu caminho. Esperou alguns minutos, onde só ouvia a respiração sua e dele, e decidiu chamá-lo de novo.  
- Ikki...? – ela o chamou de novo.  
Nenhuma resposta. A jovem então sentou-se na cama, ficou admirando Ikki, deitado e dormindo, passou a mão pelos seus cabelos azuis, aproximou o rosto do pescoço de seu amado e sentiu seu perfume. Era bom. Observou a boca dele, fechada, em total repouso, inclinou-se sobre ele, com todo cuidado.   
- Ikki? – chamou mais uma vez por precaução, e não obteve nenhuma resposta. Inclinou-se sob o rosto dele. Sentiu sua respiração quente e com um medo quase infantil, fez os lábio se tocaram. Não era na verdade um beijo, apenas havia encostados os lábios, até que...   
Esmeralda lhe chamara duas vezes, mas não deu atenção. Estava muito cansado e não queria mais conversar, na verdade, queria. Escutar a voz doce e insegura da jovem era delicioso. Não sabia mais como devia tratar Esmeralda, eram muito amigos, mas para ele, já eram mais do que isso. Sentia sentimentos muito fortes pela menina.  
O cansaço o fizera não responder as perguntas da amiga (seria ainda só uma amiga?), porém, pôde sentir que ela sentava, sentia a mão tímida dela tocando seu cabelo, nesse momento, estremeceu... Sentiu o hálito quente dela pelo seu rosto e a boca da menina encostando na sua em um beijo desajeitado. Vendo que ela logo ia se afastar, Ikki a puxou de volta, para um beijo longo e molhado.   
Esmeralda assustou-se e lutou para se libertar. O rapaz sentou-se na cama e observou a cara de desespero da companheira.  
- Ikki... Me perdoe... Eu... – ela estava muito assustada, nem sabia o que dizer.  
- Quer realmente saber porque eu não me declarei para aquela garota, quando eu tive chance...? Foi por sua causa. – ele diz, assustando ainda mais a menina. Esmeralda ficou paralisada, olhando Ikki fixamente. Não esperava essa reação, ele negara aquela moça por causa dela. Nem nos seus sonhos passara algo tão parecido, era algo muito bonito, muito... Romântico, muito...  
- Eu te amo... – Ikki tomou coragem, e disse, sorrindo.  
- V... Você... Me ama? – ela estava chocada, mas muito feliz de ouvir aquilo.  
- Sim, eu te amo muito, há muito tempo, mas nunca soube como você reagiria, então eu não disse nada... – ele começou. – Mas depois dessa noite... Depois do seu beijo...   
Esmeralda agora chorava novamente, as lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto num misto de surpresa e alegria, ela o abraçou, sem dizer uma palavra, suas lágrimas escorriam como uma verdadeira cachoeira.  
- Esse foi meu primeiro beijo... Não podia ser mais especial do que eu esperava... Eu também te amo! Te amo muito! – ela dizia.  
Ikki então afastou-a do abraço e a olhou fixamente, limpando suas lágrimas:  
- Na verdade, eu tinha um colchonete que está atrás do armário, eu ia pegar e te dar pra você dormir, mas... Daí eu pensei melhor, e não quis pegar. – Ikki sorriu.  
- Seu... – a frase foi interrompida por mais um longo e apaixonado beijo, agora Esmeralda tentava corresponder com a mesma vontade do amante, mas Ikkki ainda tinha o controle. A boca dele tapava quase todas as brechas que ela tinha para respirar, suas mãos envolviam o corpo de Esmeralda com segurança e força.   
Ela sentia o ar lhe fugindo dos pulmões e um calor consumindo seu corpo, suas unhas cravaram nas costas de Ikki, pareciam que os dois ficariam unidos ali para sempre. Então, Ikki deitou-se por cima dela, ao fim do delicioso beijo, admirou seu belo rosto, dando leves beijos em sua face.  
- Eu achei que você não sentia nada por mim, além da amizade... – ele diz.  
- O que sinto por você, vai muito além da amizade. Mas você era muito fechado com relação a esses assuntos, pensei que eu ia acabar te assustando. – ela sorriu lindamente.  
- Bom, acho que eu me assustaria mesmo... – ele respondeu, sincero. – Mas depois, eu ia ficar muito feliz...  
Ikki pegou as mãos dela e começou a beijar com carinho, e Esmeralda deixou-se levar por seus carinhos, seus toques, seus beijos, era tudo novo pra ela, todas aquelas sensações eram novas, todo aquele carinho que recebia... Ele a abraçou novamente e começou a beijar seu pescoço, sussurrando palavras de amor em seu ouvido.  
- Você fica muito bonita assustada, com uma carinha de desprotegida, procurando alguém pra cuidar de você. – ele sussurra, contra seu pescoço.   
- E você vai cuidar de mim...? – ela pergunta.  
- Vou sim, e ai de quem fizer mal pra você! Você é só minha, e ninguém tasca! – diz ele dando leves mordidas no pescoço da amante. Esmeralda ria, achando graça das frases infantis e amáveis que ele dizia.  
- Você acha idiota...? – ele pergunta.  
- O que? – Esmeralda não entendia o que seu amado dizia.  
- Eu ainda ser virgem... – ele diz, coberto de vergonha.  
- É claro que não! Por Deus! Nunca, nunca achei você idiota! – ela replica, mas logo fica vermelha de vergonha, como se estivesse gripada. – Por favor... Ikki, eu... Falando nisso... É que... Eu... Quero... Eu quero...  
- Hã? – dessa vez, ele não entendia o que sua amada dizia.  
- Por favor... Esse é um desejo secreto meu, mas... Eu quero... Quero ser sua... Essa noite. Por favor... – ela abraçou-o, gaguejando. – Posso...?  
- Claro... – ele a beijou ternamente, e ambos se entregaram ao fogo da paixão.

No dia seguinte, Sakura acordara de péssimo humor. Em parte, estava feliz por aqueles dois estarem juntos e tão felizes, mas em outra parte, estava brava e triste por nunca ter o que queria. Decidiu fazer uma cara boa, e esconder a angústia que sentia.  
- Bom-dia... – ela diz, tentando colocar animação na voz.  
- Bom-dia! – Seiya e Shun a cumprimentam. – Soube da novidade?!  
- Qual...? – talvez pudesse ser nova. Mas, tinha uma estranha impressão de que era aquela mesma novidade que a fizera dormir mal nessa noite.  
- O Hyoga-kun e a Eiri-chan estão namorando! – Shun sorri.  
- Ah, essa novidade... O Hyoga-kun já me contou... Gostei mesmo de ver que eles dois estão juntos. Pelo que vi, estão felizes... – ela lembrou-se de coisas que a fizeram sentir uma pontada no coração.  
- É... Que sorte a dele! A Eiri é muito fofa! – Seiya comenta.  
- Tem razão, ela é bonita... Muito parecida com a Sakura-chan, mas cada uma tem a sua própria beleza... – Shun diz.  
- Pois é... Isso me incomoda de vez em quando... – Sakura diz em tom doloroso.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Shun pergunta.  
- NÃO!! NÃO ACONTECEU NADA... – Sakura diz, esquecendo-se de que estava numa sala de aula. – EU NÃO ESTOU TRISTE, SUA... SUA... VADIA!!!  
- Hã?! – Seiya e Shun estranharam o comportamento da menina.  
- Sakura... Você é um demônio! – a menina continuava.  
- Oi, Sakura-chan... Você tá bem...? – Seiya perguntava, chacoalhando Sakura.  
- Ah... Seiya-kun, Shun-kun...? O que houve...? – ela pergunta, como se acabasse de acordar de um transe.   
- Você tava falando umas coisas esquisitas, se chamando de demônio e etc! – Seiya diz, preocupado. – Você tá bem mesmo? Não quer ir pra enfermaria?  
- Nãão! Eu estou bem gente... – ela responde. – Mas, onde estão aqueles dois?  
- Saíram... Acho que vão voltar só quando o sinal bater... Eles gostam de privacidade, e além do mais, hoje só estamos nós três aqui, por enquanto... – Shun responde.  
- Ah... É verdade... – ela murmura.  
E assim, o tempo passa devagar, no começo, para logo depois se tornar impiedoso, e avança tão rápido que chega a tão esperada hora do recreio. Os alunos estavam conversando sobre tudo e nada, como sempre.  
- Aahh... Como cansa... – como sempre, Seiya reclama.  
- Você reclama demais, Seiya... – Shunrei dá sua opinião.  
- Ora, quem é você pra me dizer o que sou?! – Seiya pergunta, irritado.  
- Alguém que tira nota 9 ou 10 em todas as matérias! – ela diz, tomando mais um grande gole de suco e dando um sorriso de vitória.  
- CDF! – Seiya mostra a língua para ela, que devolve.  
- Ei, vamos parar vocês dois! – June aparta a briga.  
- É, ela tem razão... Vamos parar vocês dois, e façam as pazes! – Shiryu aprova a idéia de June, que suspirava.  
- Ora, cale-se, Shiryu! – Shunrei grita.  
- É isso aí! Cale-se, Shiryu! – Seiya repete o que a moça diz.  
- Ai, ai... – June e Shiryu suspiram de novo.  
- As coisas ficam sem graça sem o Hyoga e a Eiri... – Sakura diz, olhando as cadeiras vazias que antes, sentavam os dois amigos.  
- O Ikki também não está... – Shun suspira. E, de repente, uma jovem que quase todos odiavam, chega e pergunta sem rodeios:  
- OIEEEE, POVO!! ONDE ESTÁ O IKKIZINHO?! – Minu pergunta.  
- Ele não está aqui, Minu... – June diz.  
- Onde ele está? Koji e Takako também estão procurando por ele... – Minu se desespera.  
- Vai ver ele sumiu pra não ver você... – Shiryu ri.  
- É... Talvez tenha razão... De qualquer forma, obrigada! – Minu sai correndo.  
- Que garota estranha... – Shunrei comenta.  
- Eu assino embaixo! – Sakura toma um gole de refri.  
- Porque o Ikki iria sumir de todos, desse jeito...? Ele nunca foi disso... – Shun pensava. Novamente, a hipótese de que Esmeralda estivesse envolvida nisso aumentou as preocupações do garoto.  
- Ei, não fique assim, Shun... Ele não ia fugir da escola, certo? – Sakura o conforta.  
- Nossa, tudo está vazio hoje... – Shiryu comenta. – O Hyoga e a Eiri foram namorar, Ikki some e Saori e Seiya estão brigando por aí... Hoje todo mundo tirou o dia pra eles...  
- Pois é, e essa mesa perdeu a graça sem todo mundo! – Shunrei também diz.   
- Que pena... – suspiram todos.

Assim, no fim da aula, Sakura novamente ia sozinha para casa, pois Hyoga iria preferir sair com Eiri, e aproveitar os momentos que tanto esperou para ter com ela. Mas, o que a menina pensou estava errado. Naquele instante, Eiri aparece e toca no ombro de Sakura, fazendo a jovem virar rapidamente.  
- Ah, é você, Eiri-chan... – Sakura suspira, aliviada. – Que susto...  
- Pensou que fosse o quê? – Eiri sorri.  
- Sei lá... Alguma coisa, nem sei, sei que tomei um susto! – Sakura diz.  
- Quer me acompanhar? – Eiri a convida. – Preciso ir até o banco, fazer umas coisas pra mamãe... Gostaria de me acompanhar?  
- Porque o Hyoga não te acompanha? – Sakura pergunta.  
- Ele vai sair com o pai dele, fazer uns negócios, e por isso não poderá me acompanhar... Por favor, não gosto de ir sozinha, me acompanhe...! – Eiri implora.  
- Certo, certo, Eiri-chan... Eu te acompanho! – Sakura dá um sorriso, e Eiri devolve-o.  
- OBRIGADA!!! – Eiri agradece, e as duas chegam até o banco em poucos momentos. A fila estava demorada, e Sakura era muito impaciente, mas conversando com Eiri sobre tudo e nada, colocando as fofocas em dia, até que não estava sendo tão ruim.  
- E aí eu disse pra ela... – Sakura conversava, quando foi interrompida por cinco homens encapuzados e armados.  
- TODO MUNDO PRO CHÃO!!! ISSO É UM ASSALTO!!! – ele grita, e todos se abaixam. O cheiro de medo impregnava o local. Os bandidos cercaram o local, fazendo todos de reféns temporários. O chefe dirigiu-se até os caixas. – COLOQUEM TODO O DINHEIRO AQUI, E SEM DEMORAR!!!  
Os atendentes puseram, tremendo, tudo o que podiam colocar. Sakura olhava aquilo com aflição. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, não tinha medo, nada a assustaria.  
- EI, VOCÊS!! – ela grita, e os bandidos se voltam para ela.  
- VOLTE A SE DEITAR MENINA, OU LEVA CHUMBO!!! – um dos bandidos grita.  
- NÃO TENHO MEDO DESSAS ARMAS DE MERDA! PODEM ME MATAR, SE QUISEREM, MAS NÃO IRÃO ROUBAR NADA DAQUI!!! – ela grita novamente.  
- Menina impertinente... – o chefe atira a sacola para um dos homens. – Eu deveria te matar, mas acho que quero me divertir com você um pouco.  
- Como quiser! – Sakura diz.  
- SAKURA-CHAN, NÃO FAÇA ISSO!!! – Eiri grita.  
- CALADA, MENINA! – um dos bandidos ordena, apontando uma arma para a testa da menina, que se cala.  
- Doida! – uma pessoa diz.  
- Certo, quero me divertir também, mas terá que ser no mano-a-mano, ok? – Sakura dita as regras que o bandido aceita.  
- Muito bem, se eu vencer, te mato! Se você vencer, sairemos daqui... – ele diz, retirando a máscara, e provando ser um homem muito bonito e jovem.  
- Vamos lá! – ambos iniciaram a luta. Os bandidos apontavam suas armas para Sakura, que não se acanhava e, pelo contrário, estava em vantagem contra o homem, que cai no chão. A jovem aproveita esse segundo de distração e aponta uma arma para ele. – Eu sou doida, posso fazer isso sem problemas!  
- Eu não diria isso... – um dos homens agarra Sakura, e começa a enforcá-la.  
- SAKURA-CHAN!!! – Eiri grita. E outras pessoas também entram em pânico.  
- Não... Vou morrer! – Sakura chuta as partes intimas do bandido, que cai no chão, gemendo e se contorcendo todo. Os outros aquietaram-se um pouco, e o chefe dos bandidos e a estudante reiniciaram a batalha.   
- Você não é nada ruim! – o homem diz.  
- Devo admitir, você também não é... – ela replica.  
- Ei, menina... – uma funcionária chama Eiri. – Por favor, agora que estão ocupados com aquela lá, ligue para a polícia, imediatamente.  
- Certo! – Eiri, silenciosamente, se levanta e liga para a polícia.  
- Polícia de Tóquio, qual a sua emergência? – uma voz feminina pergunta.  
- Um assalto na rua Takahashi Akizumi, no banco Tenkai! Por favor, é urgente, precisamos de reforço policial imediatamente... – ela diz, desesperada.  
- Estamos a caminho. – a voz diz, desligando o telefone.  
- Pronto, agora é só esperar... – Eiri diz para a funcionária, que assim como todos os demais, voltam a prestar atenção na luta.  
- SINTO MUITO, MAS TUDO ISSO JÁ ME INCOMODOU O SUFICIENTE!!! – o homem dá uma rasteira em Sakura, que cai no chão. Ele aponta sua arma para a cabeça dela. – Preparada para morrer?  
- Ainda não! – ela rola, desviando-se do tiro.  
- PEGUEM ELA! – ele grita.  
- NÃO SE METAM!! ESSA BATALHA É SÓ ENTRE EU E ESSE INFELIZ AÍ, NINGUÉM OUSE A SE INTROMETER!!! – ela grita.  
- Chefe... – um dos bandidos murmura.  
- Deixem... Eu cuido disso! – ele atira rapidamente no braço da jovem, que cai no chão, nocauteada pela dor.  
- SAKURA, CUIDADO!!! – Eiri grita.  
- Cale-se menina! – o outro novamente a avisa. – Da próxima eu te mato!  
- Adeus, Sakura... – o homem dispara o segundo tiro, que acerta a testa de Sakura. O sangue começa a ensopar seu uniforme e o chão, e o ambiente é tomado por gritos de pânico. – Vamos embora!  
Pegaram as sacolas de dinheiro, subiram como raios no carro preto que possuíam e sumiram de vista.  
- SAKURA-CHAN!! – Eiri corre em direção da amiga.  
- MENINA!!! – muitos também socorrem-na.  
- Ela não vai sobreviver por muito tempo... Foi um tiro na testa, perfurou sua cabeça. As chances de sobrevivência são de uma em um milhão... – disse uma mulher.  
- ENTÃO TEMOS UMA CHANCE!!! – Eiri grita. A polícia chega no minuto seguinte, e atrás dela, uma multidão de curiosos apareciam.  
- Vamos, socorram a menina! Levem-na para o hospital no carro de polícia mesmo! Rápido! – ordena um dos policiais.  
- Eu os acompanharei...! – Eiri diz.  
- Quem é você? – o oficial pergunta.  
- Sou Eiri Yukida, uma testemunha desse assalto... – ela diz. – Irei acompanhar minha amiga até o hospital, e quando souber que ela está bem, irei dar queixa!  
- Muito bem! – ele diz. – Me acompanhe...

Na residência Yamamoto, Takako e Akira sentiam a falta da filha.  
- Ai, meu Deus, onde essa menina se meteu...? – Takako suspirava, andando de um lado para o outro, preocupada.  
- Não se preocupe, querida, sei que logo ela voltará, sorrindo e se desculpando pelo atraso, como sempre... – Akira a conforta, mas ele também estava preocupado.  
- Eu estou com uma sensação estranha... – Takako comenta.  
- TAKAKO, VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ?! – Natasha grita.  
- Estou! O que houve?! – Takao não gostava nada do tom de voz da amiga.  
- A SAKURA... ELA ESTAVA ENVOLVIDA NUM ASSALTO E... E LEVOU UM TIRO!! DEU AGORA NA TV!! MEU MARIDO, HYOGA E EU ESTAMOS INDO DIRETO PRA LÁ!!  
- Mentira?! – Takako sentiu as pernas amolecerem, um torpor mental tomou conta de seu corpo, e ela quase que perdeu totalmente o controle.  
- RÁPIDO! A NOVA NAMORADA DE HYOGA LIGOU PRA ELE, EM PÂNICO, AVISANDO ISSO!! VAMOS LÁ, TAKAKO, AKIRA E VOCÊ PRECISAM IR IMEDIATAMENTE PRO HOSPITAL!! – Natasha chorava.  
- Vamos logo, mãe! – Hyoga, de dentro do carro, gritava.  
- VOU IMEDIATAMENTE! ESPEREM ALGUNS SEGUNDOS! – Takako entra em casa, e em poucos segundos, a família Yukida e a família Yamamoto estava indo em direção ao hospital. Chegando lá, encontraram Eiri, sentada, chorando muito.  
- EIRI! – Hyoga correu até ela e a abraçou.  
- HYOGA! – Eiri correspondeu ao abraço. – FOI TUDO RÁPIDO DEMAIS! A SAKURA LEVOU O TIRO, E...  
- Shhh... Tudo bem agora! Vai ficar tudo bem...! – Hyoga sorriu.  
- ONDE ESTÁ MINHA FILHA??!! – grita Takako para um médico que passava por ali.  
- A menina que chegou agora...? – ele pergunta.  
- ESSA MESMA! ONDE ELA ESTÁ??!! – Takako se desespera. Tudo parecia surreal.  
- Calma, querida... Vai ficar tudo bem... – Akira a abraçava.   
- Eu quero minha filha... Akira... – Takako também o abraçava, e o ambiente pesou completamente.  
- SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!!! – Shun e sua família chegaram.  
- Shun! – Eiri e Hyoga viram o amigo.  
- O QUE HOUVE COM SAKURA-CHAN?! O QUE DEU NO NOTICIÁRIO É VERDADE?! – Shun perguntava, marejado em lágrimas, desesperado.  
- Sim, mas eu tenho certeza de que tudo irá dar certo... – Eiri sorria.  
- Eu espero... Ah, eu liguei pro Seiya e pra Saori, e para o Ikki também... Eles também já devem estar chegando...! – Shun diz.  
- Sim, será bom... – Hyoga comenta.  
- SAKURAAAAAA!!! – Seiya grita, juntamente com Saori, Ikki, Esmeralda e Shiryu.  
- O que o Shiryu tá fazendo aqui...? – Shun pergunta.  
- Eu o chamei quando você me ligou! – Seiya diz.  
- Como ela está?! Ela vai ficar bem, não vai?! – Saori chacoalhava Hyoga.  
- Eu não sei, espero que sim... – Hyyoga responde, simplesmente.  
- Não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo... – Esmeralda comenta.  
- Nem eu... – Ikki também diz.  
- Ikki, querido, o que faz aqui? – Aya Amamiya encontra o filho no meio da multidão.  
- Ah, mãe... Estou aqui porque sou amigo da menina que está em perigo, e vi tudo isso na TV, e então, o Shun me ligou, e eu vim correndo pra cá... – Ikki explica.  
- Quem é essa jovem? – Aya pergunta.  
- Sou Esmeralda Agasuiyama, amiga do Ikki! – ela se apresenta, mas dá uma piscada para Ikki, que ri e devolve a piscada.  
- Prazer... – Aya sorri, e Esmeralda devolve o sorriso.  
- DOUTOR!!! – Takako se atira no médico ao ver ele chegando. – COMO ESTÁ MINHA FILHA??!! ELA SE RECUPERARÁ??!!  
- Eu sinto dizer que... – ele começa.  
- DIGA LOGO!! – Akira grita.  
- Meu pêsames... – o doutor abaixa sua cabeça. – Nós, depois de uma cirurgia arriscada, conseguimos retirar a bala com sucesso da cabeça dela, mas a menina não agüentou, e... Sinto em informar que Sakura Yamamoto está em coma...

**_Continua..._**


	7. Me Encontre

**_AI SHITTEIRU, DAISUKI..._**  
_Petit Ange_

**Capítulo 7 - _Encontre-me_**

Naquela noite onde as estrelas brilhavam como se previam uma forte ventania, eram cerca de 20:30h, e todos os convidados da festa anterior, exceto por Minu, estava lá.  
- Ela está atrasada... Droga! – Takato dizia, já ficando irritado.  
- Relaxa Takato, ela vai chegar logo, deve estar se "produzindo", como sempre... – Koji tranqüilizava, ou pelo menos tentava, o amigo. E, num canto mais afastado, Ikki conversava com Esmeralda.  
- Vamos embora, isso não vai dar certo... – o rapaz tentava convencê-la.  
- Calma, isso vai acabar rápido. – Esmeralda dizia, sabendo da ansiedade do rapaz.  
- Minu vai estragar a surpresa! – Ikki dizia, desesperado.  
Não estava preocupado com isso, e ela sabia. O rapaz apenas queria ir embora, não gostava de planejar festa, muito menos de ir nelas. Estava levantando-se para sair, quando Minu chegou, bela e com um sorriso estranho na face.  
- Bem-vinda, madame, fizemos vossa senhoria perder muitos compromissos? – Aya dizia, sarcástica.  
- Poupe-me de seus infelizes comentários, Yuki, pois temos mais é que comemorar muito esse acontecimento histórico! – Minu sorria.  
- Acontecimento histórico? – Koji pergunta, sem entender, assim como os demais.  
- Ei pessoal, vocês não vão acreditar, mas eu tenho uma surpresa para todos vocês! – Minu grita, alegre e confiante.  
- Surpresa? O que você andou fazendo? – Takato pergunta, curioso.  
- O que eu andei fazendo? – Minu pergunta, com um tom inocente. – Eu não fiz nada, mas uma pessoa aqui fez uma coisa e não nos contou!  
- Do que você está falando? – Miro pergunta.  
- Fala logo! – Takato não agüentava mais em si, de curiosidade. Todos agora estavam em volta de Minu, Esmeralda puxou Ikki até a roda de jovens curiosos, e Minu mirava os dois, prestes a disparar seu ataque.  
- Conta aí, Minu! – Yuki pedia.  
- Porque o Ikki não conta...? – Minu pede, olhando para o rapaz. Todos os olhares se voltaram para ele, que ficara paralisado, e Esmeralda olhava para ele com um misto de preocupação e curiosidade nos olhos.  
- Do que está falando, Minu?! – Ikki pergunta, irritado.  
- Tigrinho, está se fazendo de sonso? – Minu deu um sorrisinho irritante. – Você aceitou minha aposta e cumpriu!  
- A... Aposta...? – ela lembrou-se da festa anterior, mas não achou que fosse aquilo. Não podia ser.  
- O que? Ele transou com alguém só porque vocês apostaram? – Miro pergunta. – Você fez isso, Ikki?  
Afrodite- E não foi com qualquer pessoa, ele transou com a Esmeralda! – Minu disse, triunfante, vendo o rosto dos dois. Todos ficaram chocados com a notícia, Ikki estava suando frio, tremendo levemente, e Esmeralda estava paralisada.  
- É verdade, Ikki? – Yuki pergunta, assustada.  
- Você está mentindo, não é, Minu...? – Koji não acreditava no que ouvia.  
- Você fez isso mesmo, Ikki?! – Esmeralda pergunta, sem esboçar nenhum semblante em seu rosto. Todos calaram-se novamente, Ikki estava com um grande vazio e medo no peito, uma grande dor lhe corroia o coração.  
- Não... Eu não... – o rapaz mal podia falar.  
- Ele podia escolher, e escolheu você, sortuda! – Minu deu uma risada triunfante.  
- Diga que não é verdade, Ikki! Diga que não havia aposta nenhuma...! – Esmeralda pedia, começando a chorar.  
- Havia uma aposta sim... Mas, eu... – a frase de Ikki foi interrompida por um forte soco que levara no rosto. Esmeralda havia lhe batido com tanta raiva, nunca havia batido em alguém tão forte assim antes, na verdade, nunca havia batido em ninguém. Ikki estava caído no chão, com a boca sangrando em um pequeno filete, os outros indivíduos haviam entrado entre os dois, temendo mais um ataque da moça contra o rapaz caído.  
- Eu pensei que... Que você me amava... – ela dizia, entre lágrimas.  
- Eu amo... – Ikki murmura.  
- NÃO OUSE DIZER ISSO!!! – Esmeralda grita, com a fúria estampada na face.  
- É verdade... Eu não estava me importando com a aposta... Eu... Nem ao menos me lembrava dela quando estávamos juntos... – ele tentava dizer.  
- NÃO ME LEMBRE QUE EU JÁ ESTIVE JUNTO DE VOCÊ UM DIA!! – a moça grita, mais furiosa do que nunca. – EU QUERO ESQUECER TUDO ISSO!! QUERO ESQUECER DE VOCÊ!!!  
Esmeralda saiu da casa a passos largos, o rapaz, sangrando e quase chorando, levantou-se e foi atrás dela, sem se importar com os amigos que o repreendiam. Desceu as escadas da aos pulos, até alcançar a jovem, que ia a sua frente, pisando duro.  
- Não vá! Eu te amo! – disse Ikki, agarrando sue braço.  
- Me solta! – ela grita.  
- Não vou soltar! Você pode me bater o quanto quiser, mas não vou soltar! – Ikki grita.  
- ME SOLTA, AGORA!! – Esmeralda grita mais uma vez.  
- Não... Eu te amo... Eu te amo mais que tudo no mundo! Me perdoe! – Ikki tentava conseguir seu perdão, o medo tomava cada movimento e fala. Mas, com um movimento brusco, Esmeralda conseguiu o jogar nos degraus da escada, e desceu correndo, Ikki não viu, mas ela também chorava.  
Minu desceu atrás de Ikki, e o abraçou com deboche.  
- Ora doce Ikki, a vida é assim... – ela dizia. – Você achou mesmo que ia durar para sempre? Você fez tudo isso movido pela aposta, bobinho...  
O rapaz levantou com muita fúria, assim como um ódio incontrolável, e deu um soco no rosto de Minu sem dó.  
- Eu... Nunca bati em mulheres antes, mas hoje, eu... Eu... – Ikki dizia, com o rosto abaixado. – EU TE ODEIO MAIS DO QUE NUNCA!!!  
Ele partiu para cima da jovem, que estava caída, e começou a bater nela com força, nem lembrando-se de mais nada, de mais ninguém, esquecendo-se de que batia numa mulher, mas nada mais lhe importava, de tanto ódio que sentia. Os outros rapazes e Yuki ficaram olhando pasmos aquela cena. Ikki batia em Minu com uma raiva que eles nunca haviam presenciado antes.  
- EU TAVA POUCO ME FODENDO PRA SUA APOSTINHA DE MERDA!! VOCÊ ESTRAGOU TUDO!! Ikki gritava, enquanto a golpeava. – EU TE ODEIO!!!  
- Me larga! Sai de cima de mim! – Minu gritava. Miro e Koji retiraram Ikki a força de cima da menina, que estava caída no chão e com o nariz sangrando. Não muitos hematomas cobriam seu rosto, mas a expressão de vitória havia sido substituída por uma expressão de dor e medo. Todos os indivíduos estavam bastante assustados, nunca haviam visto tamanha fúria nos olhos lacrimejantes de Ikki.  
- DEIXEM EU MATAR ELA!!! – o rapaz gritava. – DEIXEM EU MATAR ELAAA!!!  
- Ikki! Se controle! – Koji tentava acalmar o amigo, sem sucesso.  
- EU TE MATO, MINU!!! EU TE ODEIO!!! – Ikki gritava e esperneava, tentando se desfazer dos braços de Takato e Miro, que o seguravam.  
- Yuki, alguém tem que ir atrás da Esmeralda!! Temos que desfazer essa confusão! – Koji pedia para a jovem de olhos castanhos, que entendeu o recado prontamente.  
- Pode deixar, vamos lá, Koji! – Yuki sorri.  
- Vamos! – Koji e Yuki partem para fora da festa. Enquanto Koji e Yuki foram à procura de Esmeralda, Ikki ainda tentava partir pra cima de Minu, que sangrava bastante, apesar dos poucos ferimentos. Esta se levantou com sofrimento, equilibrando-se com dificuldade.  
- Seu idiota... – Minu dizia, com sofreguidão. – Você machucou meu rosto!  
- CALA A BOCA!! CALA A BOCA!! EU NÃO QUERO TE OUVIR!!! – Ikki gritava.  
- Sabe, é um erro seu signo ser representado por um leão. Você deveria ser representado por um carneiro, pois você é tudo o que um é: inocente, puro e burro... – Minu diz, com um sorriso de vitória no rosto machucado.  
Takato, ao ver tal cena, empurrou Minu, que caiu no chão, rolando por alguns degraus.  
- Isso é pra você aprender a ficar quieta! – Takato diz, com raiva da situação, mas principalmente de Minu. – Vamos levar o Ikki pra minha casa!

Takako estava lá, observando sua filha. Estava inconsciente, respirando e fazendo quase tudo através de máquinas. Era doloroso ver seu estado e não poder ajudá-la.  
- Toma, senhora... – Hyoga, que estava acompanhando-a, trouxe para a mulher uma bebida refrescante. – ...Você está há tempos aqui, sem fazer nada. Não está com sede?  
- Estou sim. – ela diz, bebendo o conteúdo do copo de papel. – Ah, obrigada, Hyoga!  
- E então...? – Hyoga pergunta, olhando para Sakura.  
- Nada, ainda... Nenhuma reação ou mudança... – Takako volta a olhar para Sakura. – Sabe, Hyoga, eu estou pensando... Acho que vou desligar as máquinas... Já fazem quase duas semanas que ela está assim... Além do mais... Eu não agüento mais vê-la nesse estado...  
- Pense melhor, senhora Yamamoto! – Hyoga pede. – Mesmo em coma, ainda há chances dela sobreviver!  
- Não... Eu não quero mais isso... É doloroso vê-la desta forma e não poder fazer nada... Você sabe Hyoga, a Sakura não tem nada a ver comigo... – Takako dizia, como se conversasse com um psicólogo. – Houve uma época em que todos diziam que parecia que a Sakura não havia saído de mim... Ela é forte e decidida, parecida com minha mãe e irmã, e eu sou tranqüila, mas sou muito insegura e fraca... Não consigo mais olhar para minha filha e... Vê-la assim... Acho que, amanhã, daremos adeus de verdade para ela...  
- Mas, senhora... – Hyoga tentou argumentar, mas sua mãe chega bem na hora.  
- Hyoga, querido, vamos embora agora... – Natasha diz.  
- Certo... – suspira o rapaz. – ...Mas, senhora Yamamoto, pense melhor a respeito. Sei o que está sentindo, mas... Esta é uma situação delicada... Não faça nada de cabeça quente, por favor, ou irá se parecer com a Sakura... Veja o que aconteceu por ela ter feito algo quando não deveria... Eu peço para a senhora que pense bem, não faça nada que possa se arrepender depois, porque não poderá traze-la de volta se isso acontecer. Boa-noite.  
- Boa-noite... – Takako diz, e sorri para os dois. E, assim, Hyoga e Natasha saem do quarto.  
- O que houve, filho? Porque disse tudo aquilo a Takako? – Natasha pergunta.  
- Não é nada, mamãe... – ele diz, olhando pela janela do hospital, vendo a bela noite refletida na janela. – Nada mesmo...

Mãe e filho passeavam a pé, para voltarem para casa. Era gostoso sentir a brisa da noite, e ver as estrelas e a lua no céu. Mas ambos sabiam que nem tudo estava contente.  
- Calor, não é...? – Natasha quebra o silêncio que os envolvia.  
- Pois é... Faz tempo que não tinha uma noite quente destas. – Hyoga sorri, olhando para o céu estrelado.  
Alguns passos são ouvidos, e junto com eles, um lamento. Correndo, uma jovem de cabelos loiros passa, com um rosto abatido e nem prestando atenção aonde corria. Bateu no ombro de Hyoga, sem querer, mas nem deu atenção, e continuou correndo.  
- Nossa! Como os jovens ficaram estranhos e sem educação! – Natasha suspira.  
- Hum... Acho que eu conheço essa moça de algum lugar... – Hyoga diz.  
- Mesmo? – sua mãe estava curiosa.  
- Não deu pra ver porque ela tava correndo com a cabeça baixa, mas eu tenho quase certeza de que a conheço. – ele diz.  
- Estranho... – Natasha suspira de novo, cansada.   
- Tomara que a Esmeralda não tenha ido pra nenhum outro lugar! – Koji dizia, correndo rapidamente, assim como Yuki.  
- Ela também não deveria ter perdido o controle, a situação está se complicando! – Yuki quase gritava de raiva e medo.  
Os dois corriam o trajeto das alamedas e ruas próximas à festa, passavam pelas casas escuras, onde todos provavelmente já estavam dormindo, esperando encontrar a jovem em sua casa ou nas redondezas, mas quando estavam passando por uma rua, encontraram Hyoga com sua mãe.  
- Oi Koji, oi Yuki! O que estão fazendo aqui, a essa hora? – Hyoga pergunta.  
- Conhece eles, filho? – Natasha pergunta, apreensiva.  
- Ah é, esses são alguns amigos de um amigo meu! – Hyoga os apresenta. – Pessoal, esta é minha mãe, mamãe, esses são meus amigos!  
- Prazer. – Koji e Yuki dizem em coro.  
- Ah, o que estão fazendo? – Hyoga pergunta novamente, tomado por curiosidade.  
- Hyoga, amigo, você viu uma menina loira, de blusa comprida verde-água e saia preta passar por aqui?! – Yuki pergunta.  
- Hã... Eu vi sim, uma menina passou correndo por aqui agora há pouco, né mamãe?  
- Sim, parecia abatida... – Natasha comenta.  
- Pra onde ela foi?! – Koji pergunta.  
- Foi praquele lado lá! – Hyoga apontou a esquina escura, onde viu a menina pela última vez, antes dela sumir.  
- OBRIGADO!! – Koji e Yuki disseram, começando a correr para lá. – E adeus!  
- Que coisa estranha... – Natasha comenta.  
- Eu assino embaixo... – Hyoga afirma.

Mais tarde, na casa de Takato, todos estavam reunidos. O rapaz havia pegado ataduras e outras coisas necessárias para os primeiros-socorros. A única que não estava ali era Minu, esse havia sido deixada sozinha em sua própria casa, onde não receberia a visita de ninguém naquela noite.  
Ikki lutava muito para não chorar, mas estava quase fazendo isso. Queria ir atrás de Esmeralda, não importa onde ela estava, não importava se ela já não estivesse nas redondezas, iria atrás dela. Os amigos tentaram acalmá-lo, mas fora em vão. Quando Koji e Yuki chegaram, pois ficaram sabendo por uma ligação de Takato no celular de Koji, o rapaz correu para eles, procurando informações.  
- Ela foi... Arf! Arf! Embora, Ikki... Arf... – Koji disse, arfando. – ...Sinto muito.  
O olhar de Ikki se tornou molhado mais uma vez, e desta, não segurou mais as lágrimas. Caiu deitado na cama, chorando sem soluçar, sentindo uma grande dor.  
- Nós descobrimos como ela ficou sabendo tudo... – Yuki disse. – Parece que ela vira vocês dois na sua casa, quando foi de surpresa lá... Você e ela estavam fazendo o trabalho de Química juntos, lembra-se?   
- Ela viu...? – Ikki pergunta, num sussurro.  
- Sim, e isso deixou a Minu se corroendo de ciúmes... – Koji explicava. – E ela, na raiva, acabou arquitetando este plano, que infelizmente, deu certo... Ah, mas nós encontramos Hyoga no meio do caminho!   
- Ele viu para onde Esmeralda foi? – Ikki perguntou, esperançoso.  
- Ele disse que a viu passar correndo, numa rua próxima da festa, mas... – Yuki nem conseguia falar direito, tudo foi tão repentino. – ...Não deu muita atenção, porque não a reconheceu no momento...   
- Ninguém viu onde ela foi? Ninguém sabe? – Ikki pergunta, novamente sentindo o mundo desabar sobre seus ombros.  
- Não, amigo... – Koji diz, cabisbaixo.  
- Eu quero ela de volta! Quero ela de volta pra mim! – de repente, uma idéia passou em sua cabeça. Era arriscada, mas tentaria. – Eu vou atrás dela!  
- Nada disso! Você não está em condições de sair sozinho por aí! – Takato dizia, fazendo-o deitar na cama de novo.  
- Não quero saber! Eu quero ela de volta! – Ikki grita.  
Ele chorava novamente, apesar de estar rodeado pelos outros, sentia-se completamente só. Queria sair dali correndo, ir atrás de Esmeralda onde quer que fosse. Então, lembrou-se do local que a amante lhe mostrara um dia, e com uma pequena distração dos outros, tomou a chave do quarto do bolso de Takato e saltou da cama. Os outros impedi-lo, mas ele fora mais rápido, e trancara a porta.  
- _"Isso é somente entre eu e ela!"_ – pensou o rapaz, enquanto corria.

Takako e o Doutor que a atendia estavam ali, diante da cama de Sakura. Takako implorou para que o médico desligasse as máquinas, queria voltar para casa naquela noite, sem se preocupar com nada.  
- Tem certeza disto, senhora Yamamoto? – o doutor pergunta, apreensivo.  
- Toda... Pode desligar! Eu me responsabilizo por tudo! – Takako diz, decidida. Neste momento, Sakura deu um leve gemido. – Por favor, rápido!  
- Certo! – o médico, lentamente, se aproximou da tomada, ouvindo novamente um gemido da menina, e num rápido movimento, desligara o sistema-geral.  
O silêncio estalou-se ali, até que...  
- NÃO DESLIGUEEEEEEEEEEEEM!!! – Sakura grita, dando um salto da cama.  
O médico e Takako se assustaram, mas rapidamente, quando Sakura deu um sorriso para ambos, Takako abraçou a filha e o médico suspirou, aliviado.  
- Sakura! Que bom, que bom que está bem! Que bom...! – Takako dizia.  
- Mãe, mãe... Pára com esse mico, eu estou bem... Ó! Tô bem! – Sakura dizia, afastando a mãe dela.  
- Mas, como...? – o médico pergunta, pasmo.  
- Sei lá doutor, sei que eu queria gritar, mas a voz não saia... Daí eu disse pra mim mesma que era pra mim me esforçar, e foi o que eu fiz, daí eu gritei... – Sakura diz.  
- Não se lembra de nada? – Takako pergunta.  
- Só de sentir uma forte dor na cabeça, depois tudo ficou preto e eu apaguei... Aí eu acordei agora, aqui, mas eu já tava acordada, só não conseguia abrir os olhos... – a menina diz.  
- Que milagre! – o médico suspira.  
- Mãe, quero ir pra casa, eu tô bem! – Sakura diz, levantando-se. – E não vou aceitar um não como resposta!  
- Nhhn... Ela pode...? – Takako pergunta ao médico.  
- Desde que, amanhã, venha para fazermos alguns exames finais, eu a libero hoje.  
- OBAAA!! – mãe e filha gritam.

Esmeralda observava a paisagem noturna do local. As águas calmas refletiam o luar, o vento balançava as árvores calmamente, mas o coração dela não estava calmo. Queria ir embora da cidade, ir embora pra longe, nunca mais voltar, nunca mais se apaixonar, nunca mais amar... Queria morrer. Poderia se suicidar, ali mesmo, no "seu lugar secreto". Pena que agora não era apenas seu, ele havia estado ali, ele sujara seu local, seu cantinho. Marcara seu corpo, sua boca, tudo! O cheiro dele estava em suas narinas, sua pele estava na sua, sensações que ela já adorara, agora lhe davam nojo. Queria voltar no tempo, naquele mesmo dia e deixar tudo de lado. Porque se entregara daquele jeito? Amara aquela pessoa a vida toda e agora, o que era aquele amor? Era ódio!  
Amara uma pessoa que havia feito uma aposta com o coração dea, uma aposta de jogo. Se entregara a alguém que não devia sentir nada por ela. Teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por um barulho.  
- Sabia que você estava aqui... – Ikki diz.  
- Não acha que você já me fez sofrer o bastante? – Esmeralda pergunta. – VOCÊ NÃO SE CANSA, NÃO?!  
- Eu te amo... Me perdoa! – Ikki pedia.  
- Vá embora! – Esmeralda pede, virando seu rosto.  
- Não... – Ikki diz, em tom decidido.  
- Por favor... – ela pede. – ...Vá embora!  
- Eu não te deixaria ir! Nunca! – Ikki diz, aproximando-se dela.  
- SAIA DAQUI!!! – Esmeralda grita, levantando-se do banco onde estava sentada.  
O rapaz chorava, e ela também, mas não recuou, pelo contrário, atirou-se por cima dela, abraçando-a e pedindo perdão.   
- Eu não vou embora...! – Ikki dizia.  
A frase de Ikki foi cortada por um beijo, mas não era qualquer beijo. Era um beijo violento, uma língua que adentrava em sua boca com tamanha força, que seu lábio foi cortado.  
- SE NÃO VAI POR BEM, VAI POR MAL!!! – Esmeralda grita, tirando de sua bolsa uma pequena faca.  
Ela começou a atacar Ikki, tentando perfurá-lo com a arma, mas o rapaz era rápido, e desviava-se dos ataques. Mas, nem por isso a moça parava, pelo contrário, continuava a atacar Ikki cada vez mais, consumindo-se na própria raiva.  
- Pára, Esmeralda! – Ikki nunca tinha a visto tão louca.  
- AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER!!! NÃO ERA ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUERIA??!! HEIN??!! POIS AGORA VAI TER!!! – ela recomeçou a atacar, sem cansar-se. Conseguiu, por sorte, perfurar o braço do rapaz.  
- Por favor, está doendo! – Ikki pede, com medo dela.  
- Você acha que não doeu comigo?! – Esmeralda grita. – Você acha que não doeu quando você me enganou?!   
Ikki não queria machucá-la, mas se não fizesse algo logo, em meio à loucura e na raiva, Esmeralda com certeza poderia até matá-lo, se ele não fizesse alguma coisa. Nada lhe passou na cabeça, tudo o que podia fazer era continuar tentando dizer a ela que fora tudo uma armadilha.   
- Eu não te enganei... – Ikki diz. – Eu te amo...  
Foi nesse momento que Esmeralda olhou para Ikki fixamente, seu olhar assustado. Sentia uma vontade de abraçá-lo, pedir desculpas, beijá-lo e pedir perdão.  
- Você é um demônio... – ela diz, parando de atacar Ikki, se afastando lentamente.  
- Esmeralda... – Ikki murmura.  
- Você é uma coisa tão demoníaca, que nem consigo te machucar... – ela diz, sorrindo, olhando para a grama.  
- Não diga isso. Me perdoe! – Ikki diz, aproximando-se dela em passos lentos, e a beijou. Não soube o porquê, mas Esmeralda correspondeu, e depois se afastou.  
- Eu... Eu... Eu preciso ficar sozinha! – ela diz, apontando a faca para o rapaz. – E não me siga, se não quiser morrer!  
E, assim, ela correu do local até sumir de vista.

No dia seguinte, na escola, todos mais uma vez iniciariam as aulas. Como sempre, nas últimas duas semanas, sempre estava um pouco vazia, e novamente eles iriam dizer "ausente", quando o professor dissesse "Yamamoto".  
Na verdade, seria naquele instante.  
- Yamamoto... – o professor diz, mas já sabia a resposta.  
Barulhos de alguém correndo fazem o professor e todos pararem, e a porta da sala de aula se abre. Nela, se encontrava uma menina de cabelos loiro-escuros, olhos azul-profundos e um sorriso maroto.  
- SOU SAKURA YAMAMOTO, PROFESSOR, PRESENTE!!! – ela diz, sorrindo.  
- SAKURA??!! – todos os alunos, assim como o professor, gritam.

**_Continua..._**

**No próximo capítulo: **Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, chegamos a umas daquelas partes esperadas pelos leitores! Como vai ser a declaração de Sakura para Hyoga? E como ficará todo o resto? As últimas emoções de "_Ai Shitteiru, Daisuki..._" (calma, ainda tem mais um pouco de fic...), em "_A Promessa Eterna_".


	8. A Promessa Eterna

**Notas Iniciais:** Oba, hoje a emoção vai correr solta aqui! Finalmente saberemos como Sakura vai se declarar para o Hyoga, alguns segredos, contratempos, encontros e desencontros. Não precisam ouvir em tudo, mas gostaria que, na parte da declaração de Sakura, ouvissem a música "_Cynthia Aisuru Hito_", a qual se encontra aqui: 

**Aviso:** essa música é uma MP3, e está em WinZip!   
Estamos chegando no final da fanfic... Creio que, até Fevereiro, eu acabo ela (10, 11 capítulos no máximo...). Ah, e não se esqueçam de ouvir a MP3 de "_Cynthia_"!   
Caso o endereço não apareça aqui, eu coloquei uma review com a url dela.  
Por isso, escutem-na, e boa leitura!

**_AI SHITTEIRU, DAISUKI..._**  
_Petit Ange_

**Capítulo 8 - _A Promessa Eterna_**

- Será que foi boa idéia deixarmos ele por aqui...? – Koji pergunta para os amigos, preocupado com o estado do rapaz.  
- Não sei, acho que não deveríamos... – Takato responde, em voz preocupada.  
Koji olhou para o rosto dos companheiros. Yuki e Miro haviam descido com ele a procura de Ikki, e tinha encontrado o rapaz já em sua casa, deitado na cama. Ele não estava feliz, mas também não estava triste. Estava ali, e dizia que ia esperar por Esmeralda em sua casa, pois ela só levara a roupa do corpo, certamente voltaria para pegar suas malas.  
Não sabia onde ela tinha ido, não sabia quando ia voltar, se ia voltar. Mas se voltasse, iria até aquele lugar... Adormeceu ali, e no outro dia, não apareceu na escola, no emprego ou nas farras noturnas. Shun, que também soube de tudo através de Koji, levou-lhe um prato de comida, mas Ikki não deu muita importância. Continuava ali... Esperando...  
Passaram-se quase dois dias, e ele nem ao menos, saiu da cama. Os amigos foram visitá-lo freqüentemente, preocupados, mas ele não quis sair dali, nem ao menos se levantou. Estava entrando em um estado preocupante.

O recreio daquele dia estava feliz. Não era apenas pelo sol que brilhava e os alunos que papeavam e brincavam, era também por coisas a mais.  
- E então Sakura, quer isso ou isso? – Seiya pergunta, apontando para algumas comidas da cantina. – Acho que não... Talvez seu estômago esteja sensível...  
- Ai, pessoal! Chega! Vocês estão muito frescurentos hoje! Nossa, eu estou bem! Posso me servir e fazer as coisas sozinha... – Sakura diz, indignada com o comportamento dos amigos naquele dia.  
- É que nós estamos contentes! – Eiri sorri. – Você sobreviveu, sabia que isso é um verdadeiro milagre?  
- Pois é, então anime-se, nós estamos sendo gentis com você... Deveria estar feliz! – Hyoga diz. – ...Eu gostaria de ser tratado assim!  
- Acontece que essa mordomia toda já tá me irritando... – Sakura fala, servindo-se.  
- Tem certeza de que isso não é muito pesado pra você? – Seiya pega a bandeja. – Deixa que eu ajudo você, querida dama.  
- SEIYA, SEU CHATO, PÁRA!! – Sakura grita.  
- A velha Sakura... Que bom! – Eiri diz, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Hyoga.  
- Pois é... É bom tê-la de volta... – Hyoga diz, olhando Sakura estrangular Seiya, ternamente.   
- PÁRA SAKURA-CHAN! TÁ ME ENFORCANDO MESMO!!! – Seiya grita.  
- Ok, eu paro, se você parar também! – a menina diz.  
- Feito... Cof, cof... – Seiya tosse, recuperando o ar que perdera.  
- Ei, por que o Shun tá daquele jeito? – Sakura pergunta, ao ver Shun sentado na cadeira, com June ao seu lado, tomando suco, com um rosto preocupado. – O que houve? Perdi alguma coisa na minha soneca?  
- O Ikki tá mal por causa de uma garota... Tá faltando em tudo quanto é coisa, e o Shun está preocupado com o irmãozinho... – Seiya diz.   
- Saímos de um problema, entramos num outro! – a menina ri. – Isso até parece uma novela... Tem cada problemão!   
- É verdade... Mas é uma novela legal, eu gosto dela. – Hyoga ri.  
- Ei, por que Shiryu e Shunrei não estão na mesa, como sempre? – a menina sente falta dos dois amigos. – Eu vi eles na sala, mas não estão aqui agora...  
- Eles... Bem, Sakura-chan, enquanto você dormia, eles... – Eiri começou. – Eles acabaram se declarando um pro outro, e... Bem, deu no que deu!  
- Que amigos-da-onça... Preferem namorar ao que saudar sua amiga aqui! – Sakura resmunga, emburrada.  
- O poder tá subindo à sua cabeça... – Seiya comenta.  
- SEIYA, SEU...! – Sakura o estrangula de novo.  
- Com licença. – Saori cutuca o ombro de Sakura. – ...Me concede a honra, também...?  
- Com todo o prazer. – Sakura dá lugar a Saori.  
- NÃO, SAORI!! CHEGAAA!!! – Seiya começa a correr.  
Sakura se senta na mesa, e suspira:  
- Ele continua o mesmo palhação... – ela diz.  
- Certas coisas não mudam nunca! – June comenta, e Hyoga e Eiri riem.  
- Eu fico feliz dele não ter mudado... – Sakura comenta, sorrindo. – Ô Shun-kun, levanta o astral, garoto!  
- Eu tentei, mas não dá... – Shun resmunga.  
- ...  
- Desista, Sakura-chan, não dá mesmo... – Eiri diz, balançando os ombros.  
- Certo...

Numa loja de roupas perto da escola, assim que as aulas destas terminaram, Aya fazia algumas compras.  
- Vamos ver... Levo esta ou essa? – Aya perguntava-se, experimentando duas blusas de manga curta, uma de cor branca e outra de cor rosa. – ...Vou ficar com a branca!  
Contou suas roupas, para ver se estavam no lugar, e quando viu que nada faltava, foi até o caixa pagar tudo, mas quando chegou, viu alguém ali...  
- Obrigada, volte sempre! – a vendedora dizia para uma jovem de cabelos loiros, vestida de uma blusa verde-água comprida e saia negra.  
- Eu que agradeço... – ela diz, pegando a sacola de roupas e saindo da loja.  
Aya rapidamente reconheceu Esmeralda e saiu da loja, sem suas roupas, sem dizer nada a ninguém, vendo-a ir para o lado esquerdo, quase que desaparecendo na multidão. Seguiu-a, sem ninguém notá-la.

Ikki lutava para não dormir, tinha que esperar acordado. Se ela chegasse enquanto dormia, nunca ia se perdoar. Se ela chegasse e fosse embora, aí sim é que se sentiria realmente triste. Tinha que esperar por ela... Esperar até quando fosse necessário... Até ela voltar...  
A luz do lindo pôr-do-sol iluminava o quarto do rapaz, quando ele foi vencido, e caiu no sono. Fazia dois dias que não dormia, esperando sua amada voltar.

Naquele fim de aula, Sakura acompanhou os amantes em seu ritual diário. Hyoga e Eiri conversavam normalmente, e Sakura ficava atrás, olhando tudo. Quando chegaram na casa dos Shinohara, como sempre, Hyoga beijou sua amada, fazendo com que Sakura ficasse com uma dor lhe corroendo o coração. Eiri abanou aos dois, que sorriram e retribuíram. Depois, ambos caminhavam em silêncio.  
- ...É assim o seu ritual pós-aula...? – Sakura pergunta, quebrando o silêncio.  
- Sim, mas antes eu voltava sozinho pra casa... – Hyoga diz, em um tom um tanto irônico.   
- Gostava de voltar sozinho...? – a jovem pergunta.  
- Não... Era vazio e triste, mas... Por que me pergunta isso...? – Hyoga estranhava Sakura, sempre nos fins de aula que saia com Eiri era assim.  
- Nada em especial... Nada mesmo! – Sakura vira o rosto.  
- Porque você age assim...? – Hyoga pergunta, sério. – Não confia em mim?  
- Se soubesse o quanto eu sofro, duvido que me tratasse do jeito que me trata... – Sakura dizia, decidiu que se arrependeria por algo que fez e não pelo que não fez.  
- Como você sofre? – o rapaz volta a perguntar.  
- Muito... Você não poderá imaginar o quanto... – Sakura responde, calmamente.  
- Saberia se me contasse... – Hyoga pára, e Sakura também.  
- Esqueça! – a jovem vira seu rosto mais uma vez, olhando o asfalto.  
- Porque você é assim tão dura? Aposto que não pode ser tão ruim... – Hyoga sorri, tentando dar um certo conforto para a amiga.  
- Não imagina o quanto é... – sentia seu peito apertar, mas não se deixaria levar pelos sentimentos tão fácil. – Pelo menos, para mim, é uma coisa mais dura que uma pedra...  
- Você não confia em mim...? – Hyoga pergunta, secamente.  
- O quê?! – a menina não acreditou no que ouvia.  
- Perguntei se confia em mim? – ele volta a perguntar, em tom seco, de novo.  
- Porque pergunta isso...? – a apreensão estava estampada na face da jovem.  
- Se confia em mim, por favor, me conte o que te abala tanto... Eu posso não ser muito útil, mas farei o possível pra te fazer rir, e o impossível pra ajudar... – Hyoga diz, tentando ser alguém para a jovem abalada.  
- Eu não posso... – Sakura negava com a cabeça e mente. – Eu não teria coragem de...  
- Por que? – Hyoga pergunta, sentindo falta da coragem de Sakura.  
- Porque eu não sou corajosa, e você deveria saber...! – a jovem diz, sentindo sua respiração e coração ficarem pesados.  
- Eu sei... – Hyoga murmura, apenas.  
- O quê?! – novamente a garota não entende.  
- Sei que não é corajosa, porque se fosse metade da Sakura que sempre foi, abriria o jogo sem hesitar. Nós somos amigos desde o maternal! Crescemos juntos, sempre compartilhamos tudo juntos... A dor, a alegria, nossos brinquedos, a tristeza e até nossa felicidade... Tudo! E, não sei desde quando, você resolve esconder tudo, e não me conta nada, e além do mais fica nessas indiretas todas, sofre sozinha, e sinto que você me culpa por isso! – Hyoga desabafa um de seus receios.  
- Você tem sua parcela de culpa... – Sakura, cabisbaixa, murmura.  
- Qual é ela? – o rapaz queria saber.  
- Quer mesmo saber...? – a jovem respira fundo. – Não irá gostar do que ouvirá...  
- Eu arriscarei! Vou te ajudar, e você sabe... Pode me contar, não irei dizer a ninguém o que te fere! – Hyoga dá um sorriso que abala ainda mais a Sakura.  
- Hyoga-kun... Ou melhor, vou te chamar como eu quero chamar... Hyoga, muita coisa mudará depois que eu te contar isso... – ela ouvia sua respiração e a dele.  
- Pode contar!  
- Eu sempre pude apenas observar à distância... Na realidade, quando éramos pequenos, eu nunca senti nada mais que amizade... – a menina dizia, sem hesitar. – ...Éramos amigos, fazíamos tudo juntos, e eu me sentia feliz do seu lado, porque éramos amigos... Mas, depois, eu comecei a olhar pra você de uma forma diferente, e no começo eu me assustei... Mas, depois, eu descobri que o que eu sentia era gostar, e eu vi que era uma sensação boa, mas que iria me fazer sofrer, com certeza, porque eu tinha medo de dizer o que sentia...  
- Como assim... Medo de dizer o que sentia...? – o rapaz estava paralisado, sem reação.  
- E, assim, nestes momentos, eu senti a minha primeira facada no coração... O dia em que te vi com Freiya Watanabe. Aquilo me doeu muito mais do que você pode imaginar... Achei que meu coração iria parar, e foi bem no dia em que eu iria me declarar pra você... Então, sabendo que eu não podia competir com Freiya, porque seus olhos brilhavam quando olhava pra ela, eu desisti, e resolvi observar vocês dois à distância... Mas eu saquei, dois meses depois, que Freiya começara a olhar para Haguen, e também... Ela não te olhava com amor verdadeiro... E aquilo me deixou muito irritada, porque eu sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Freiya iria chutar sua bunda. – ela deu uma pequena risada, da própria frase. – Mas eu não queria te magoar, portanto, só observei-os de longe, torcendo que Freiya o apunhalasse logo, para eu, assim, tomar as rédeas.   
- Aquele dia, na escola, então... – Hyoga lembrou-se do dia em que Sakura dera um soco no rosto de Freiya.  
- Sim... Naquele dia, realmente foi uma surpresa quando Seiya-kun me contou que Freiya te traíra com Haguen... Eu achei aí a chance perfeita de me vingar daquela idiota que me fez sofrer e me deixar com tanta raiva... Na verdade, eu também tinha um pouco de raiva de você, mas ela desapareceu assim que vi a cara feliz que Freiya fazia ao contar que te abandonou... Eu me senti tão furiosa, que queria que o mundo sumisse, e ficasse só eu e ela, e eu pudesse bater nela até ela morrer. Mas só pude dar dois socos... Com toda minha raiva e frustração, mas só dois socos... – estava chorando. – Sim, depois daquilo, conhecemos Eiri-chan, e eu senti, de alguma forma, que ela teria uma grande história... E aquilo também me apertou o coração de novo, então... Resolvi me calar...   
- Que dizer que... – podia-se ver o pânico nos olhos azuis.  
- Quando vi que você também começou a olhar ela de forma diferente do habitual, eu pensei que não haveria mais esperanças... Você, e talvez eu, simplesmente iríamos nos ferir de novo... Eu até tentei falar com Eiri-chan sobre isso, mas não consegui, pois sou uma covarde... Então, entreguei os pontos novamente e esperei o pior acontecer... Mas não foi o pior que pensei, foi um pior muito mais dolorido... Eiri-chan também amava você de todo o coração. Então, porque ela iria te trair...? Eu pensei que, daquele momento em diante, tudo estaria perdido, então, tudo o que eu poderia fazer era torcer por vocês dois... – ela riu, e dois pingos brilhantes desciam de seus olhos fechados.  
- Quer dizer que... Que você gosta... De mim...? – Hyoga não sabia o que fazer ou dizer.  
- Viu só como eu tinha razão? Você se assustou! – Sakura diz, emburrada, tentando esconder as lágrimas.  
- Não é isso... Eu só não tenho o que dizer... – Hyoga coloca sua mão no peito, e sente seu coração bater apressado. – Foi tudo tão repentino...  
- Sabe... Então, vocês dois começavam a se gostar à medida que o tempo passava, e eu tive uma idéia que deu certo... Aquela que eu fiz com Eiri-chan de cuidar de você, para ver se gostava dela... Você deve até ter estranhado que eu levava meu trabalho muito a sério, mas é que eu tinha uma outra brincadeira escondida... Eu iria fingir que eu era a Eiri-chan, e queria ver o quanto você gostava dela, se não iria olhar pra mais ninguém, para eu ter certeza de que eu, que na verdade era a Eiri-chan, não estava sendo enganada... E assim, o tempo passou... E aquela tragédia aconteceu... Eu não parei de pensar no que iriam dizer, fazer, quando soubessem que eu estava daquele jeito. Eu iria morrer... No começo, eu não queria, mas depois eu parei e pensei que se morresse, eu não teria mais que sofrer, então estaria bem... Mas me lembrei de você, da Eiri-chan, dos meus pais, dos seus pais, dos nossos amigos, de todos... E resisti, até conseguir acordar. E quando acordei, decidi que iria dizer pra você tudo que eu sentia... Para assim, eu não me arrepender por algo que não fiz... E você já sabe o resto... – ela diz, parando de encará-lo.  
- Eu não sabia... Na verdade, eu já suspeitava, porque você me olhava sempre de forma terna, mesmo estando na mais profunda tristeza... Estava estampado na sua cara que você estava triste por mim, e eu pensei e... – o rapaz dizia, sem saber exatamente o que falar para sua amiga. – ...Cheguei a uma conclusão... De que você realmente sentia algo mais por mim. Aquilo me deixou muito feliz, porque eu sabia que você gostava de mim, mas também me deixou muito triste, porque eu não podia corresponder da mesma forma...  
- Eu também já sabia... – Sakura suspira.  
- Mesmo...? – Hyoga pergunta, assustado.  
- Mas eu fingi não me importar... Tudo bem, não me importo muito com isso mesmo...  
- Mentirosa! – Hyoga fala, sem rodeios.  
- ...  
- Sei que na verdade você está muito triste e, talvez, arrependida de ter me contado tudo isso... Mas eu já desconfiava, e só precisava dessa prova concreta para que minhas suspeitas se confirmassem... Não se preocupe, não irei contar para ninguém... – Hyoga sorri, um tanto sem-graça. – Como eu te prometi, se lembra?  
- Muito obrigada, Hyoga! Ah, e só mais uma coisa... – Sakura diz, com um sorriso.  
- O que é...? – Hyoga retribui o sorriso.  
- Não me importa quanto tempo passe, não me importa se você estiver casado, solteiro, vivo, morto... Não me importa o que você vai ser ou deixar de ser... Meu coração sempre será seu, você é minha prioridade... Lembre-se sempre de que, do meu amor, você sempre será o rei! Nenhuma outra pessoa tirará esse lugar de você! – ela diz, se afastando dele aos poucos, chorando. – Não, não, era só isso... Obrigada...  
- Sakura-chan... Eu que te agradeço... – Hyoga suspira, com um sorriso terno nos lábios.  
- Pra quê? – a jovem não entendia.   
- Por você me amar, ainda que eu não possa retribuir... Por sempre ser uma pessoa com quem eu pudesse contar, mesmo que você não me quisesse desse jeito, e sim, de outro. Agradeço pelo simples fato de você ainda me amar acima de tudo, mesmo que eu já tivesse outro alguém, mesmo com todos os meus defeitos, com todas as minhas loucuras. – o rapaz diz, nem mais sabendo como agir. – Obrigado!  
- Não há de quê... Sinceramente, não precisa agradecer, faço isso por prazer. Mas, eu ainda acredito... – ela o olha profundamente nos olhos azuis. – ...O meu maior erro foi meus olhos terem se encontrado com os seus...  
- Por que você acha isso? – Hyoga assustou-se um pouco com as palavras.  
- Se eu não tivesse te conhecido, você teria me poupado muitas lágrimas, muito sangue, tempo demais, muito desespero e muita dor, solidão até demais, um desmedido ciúmes, uma profunda inveja, muita amizade, e ainda assim, muita paixão... – ela diz, rindo e chorando de tudo que dizia. – Entre outras coisas que não consigo me lembrar. Mas... Por outro lado... Se eu não tivesse te conhecido, jamais teria sabido o que é amar verdadeiramente.  
- Eu também te agradeço...  
- Hã...? – Sakura, mais uma vez, não entendia seu amado.  
- Se não fosse por você, eu jamais teria conhecido uma verdadeira amiga, além do mais... Foi você que me ajudou a declarar-me pra Eiri, mesmo escondendo toda sua dor... Entendo que você gostava de nós, e... Quis que nós nos uníssemos, mesmo que você saísse perdendo. Creio que, com esta maneira, você me amava, mas torturava seu próprio coração, condenando o que sentia. É dolorido, mas... – Hyoga se sente culpado pelo fato que ouvia naquele momento. – Eu te entendo...  
- Não creio... – Sakura dá um pequeno sorriso.  
- Mas, no final das contas, você sempre me amou, não é? Perdão pela minha falta de sensibilidade... Acho que ela sumiu com o tempo... – o rapaz não tinha mais palavras, mas tinha uma grande necessidade de falar.  
- Está enganado! – Sakura grita.  
- Sobre o quê? – Hyoga se assusta com o tom de voz da jovem. – De você me amar?  
- Sim... Meu grande amor, eu nunca te amei... – Sakura sorri mais uma vez, entregando-se às lágrimas que saiam de seus olhos.  
- Sakura-chan, ou melhor, Sakura... – Hyoga retribui o favor. – Valeu por tudo!  
- Não tem de nada... – os dois riem. – Ah, mais uma última coisa.  
- O que é? – Hyoga pergunta, temendo o pior.  
- Posso... Posso te... Abraçar...? – Sakura pergunta, corada.   
- Claro! – Hyoga sorri para ela, que sente o coração pulsar forte.  
-Obrigada... – a jovem aninha-se nos braços quentes do rapaz, e sente-se envolvida por ele também. Não estava mais arrependida e nem triste, e sim, estava feliz por ter tirado aquele enorme peso dos ombros.

- Senti sua presença... – Esmeralda diz, fazendo com que Aya aparecesse diante dela.   
- Você tem que voltar! – Aya implora.  
- Eu quero... – Esmeralda diz, largando a sacola. – ...Mas também não quero...  
- Hã? – Aya não entendeu.  
- Você sabe o que é se sentir traída pela pessoa que sempre amou? – a moça dizia, sentindo-se vazia. – Você sabe o que é alguém apostar seu amor por alguém? Fingir que ama alguém?  
- Não, não sei, pois nunca vi uma coisa dessas acontecer... – Aya responde.  
- E quanto a mim e ao Ikki?! – Esmeralda pergunta, gritando.  
- Você acredita mais na Minu do que no Ikki? – Aya pergunta, sem rodeios.   
- Ele admitiu que havia apostado...! – a jovem começava a se descontrolar novamente.  
- Mas ele também não transou com você por causa da aposta... Ele nem lembrava disso! Foi a Minu que fez isso para estragar tudo! – Aya dizia, pensando que talvez seu plano que nascera neste momento, desse certo.  
- Se ele não havia feito isso pela aposta, porque não me contou desde o começo? – essa era uma dúvida que Esmeralda não conseguia esquecer.  
- Poxa, é o Ikki! Um dos seres humanos mais tímidos da Terra! – Aya gritava também. – Ele não deve nem ter se lembrado da aposta quando você o encontrou aquele dia! Você cuidou dele e ele não pôde se lembrar daquilo. Takato conversou com ele, e me contou... Ele disse que se sentia totalmente protegido e muito feliz enquanto você fazia os curativos nele com tanto carinho. Estava feliz, só por você estar do lado dele, se preocupar com ele!!  
- Chega, Aya...! – Esmeralda pede, sentindo um peso na consciência. – Não quero falar disso, e também não quero brigar com você!  
- Chega você, Esmeralda!! O Ikki tá péssimo, deitado naquela cama, na casa dele, te esperando! – Aya gritava, também com lágrimas de raiva nos olhos. – Ele não come, não dorme, não sai de lá! Ele está lá te esperando! Ainda acha que ele apostou aquilo?  
- Eu estou confusa... – a jovem coloca a mão na testa.  
- Como pode estar confusa?! – Aya grita, lembrando-se instantaneamente de Minu. – Ele quebrou o nariz da Minu de bater nela!  
- Ele fez isso?! – Esmeralda sentiu-se, subitamente, feliz.  
- Eu não vi, mas me contaram... – Aya sorri. – ...E depois, quando vi a cara da Minu, na aula... Nunca pensei que o Ikki fizesse aquilo em alguém apenas com socos...  
- Bom, a Minu mereceu... – Esmeralda sorri, parando de chorar.  
- Você vai me dizer só isso?! – Aya fica indignada.  
- Eu não sei o que fazer, Aya... – a jovem diz. – É uma situação muito difícil pela qual estamos passando. Eu ainda amo o Ikki, amo muito.  
- Ele também te ama! Sendo assim... Volta pra ele, por favor...! – Aya implorava.  
- As coisas não são assim... – Esmeralda murmura.  
- Não são assim porque você não quer! – a jovem Aya, irritada, grita. – ...Bom, a vida é sua, faça o que bem entender!   
Deixou o local, bufando e chorando de raiva e frustração.

**_Continua..._**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**No próximo capítulo:**  
O desfecho da paixão, com surpresas surpreendentes.  
O rapaz lê e rele as palavras da outra, mas ainda sim, não pode correspondê-la.  
As palavras da outra jovem ecoam na mente da outra, fazendo-a tomar uma decisão.  
Novamente, Eiri se vê num dilema... Um dilema sem escolhas.  
A cerejeira dos sonhos. O que significaria?

O penúltimo capítulo de "_Ai Shitteiru, Daisuki..._" é: "_Sayonara Bye Bye_".  
( é uma imitação, mas tudo bem... É que eu gosto deste título ' )


	9. Sayonara Bye Bye

**Notas Iniciais: **Esse é o penúltimo capítulo da fanfic, gente!! Acompanhem as emoções finais, brevemente, estarei encerrando a fanfic, sem perspectivas pra uma continuação.

**_AI SHITTEIRU, DAISUKI..._**  
_Petit Ange_

O entusiasmo de Takako quebrou-se, assim que viu o rosto de Sakura... A tristeza ainda transparecia, mesmo depois de tudo que a jovem dissera e fizera, nos olhos azul-escuros dela. Sua mãe não queria fazê-la sentir-se mais estranha do que já vinha sentindo-se nos últimos dias. Além do mais, ela acabara de sair do hospital, não era bom sentir muitas emoções fortes, ou poderia se prejudicar.  
- Sakura... O que há de errado com você? – Takako pergunta, ao ver o rosto da filha.  
- Ah, mamãe... Nada não... – Sakura, ainda fungando, sorri, na tentativa de acalmar a mãe.  
Ela já tinha entrado em casa e tirado os sapatos, colocando as pantufas, e Takako agora encarava sua filha, buscando diálogo. Não uma explicação propriamente, pois já sabia o motivo daquilo tudo. Já vira com seus próprios olhos o afeto entre ela e Hyoga, e talvez, Eiri fosse um problema maior do que o esperado. No entanto, mesmo sabendo o motivo, nem por isso ficava menos preocupada. Procurava manter serenidade em seu semblante, pois não faria bem algum a Sakura ver a mãe deprimida também.  
- Nada mesmo, Sakura...? – Takako estendeu a mão, até alcançar-lhe o rosto molhado e triste. – Esse rostinho diz o contrário.   
Realmente, Sakura tinha uma expressão cansada, e seus olhos, um tanto inchados, assim como seu rosto molhado, pareciam desprovidos da vivacidade de sempre. Mesmo assim, Takako não estava muito à vontade para falar sobre isso.  
- Vem cá, filha... – sua mãe pede, sentando-se na poltrona. Sakura, então, pôs-se sentada no colo da mãe.  
- Mamãe... – a jovem murmura, em tom pesado.  
Sua mãe a abraçou, apertando-a serenamente, como se quisesse confortá-la. Sakura, sem resistir e sem negar permanecer em seus braços, as lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto, envolveu o pescoço da mãe com as mãos, e dormiu...  
Takako já estava atrasada com o jantar, mas não deu a mínima. Se a filha não estava disposta a conversar com ela sobre sua perturbadora paixão, ao menos, um simples conforto ela ainda aceitava.

**Capítulo 9 - _Sayonara Bye Bye_**

Eiri e a mãe estavam jantando. Durante o coma de Sakura, seu pai fora transferido para uma firma nos EUA, e sendo assim, mãe e filha teriam que se mudar para lá também. A idéia doía na jovem, mas nada se podia fazer.  
- Mamãe, quando vamos viajar...? – Eiri pergunta, em tom triste.  
- Vamos depois de amanhã... É sábado, então, aproveite para dar adeus aos seus amigos amanhã. Eu conversarei com o diretor e acertarei sua transferência! – Ayako diz, secamente, olhando para a comida. – Ah, aproveite e dê adeus a seu namorado também...  
- Sim, mamãe, eu darei... – Eiri responde.  
O silêncio novamente se instala no ambiente.

Ikki acordou na manhã seguinte, na cama de Takato, em sua casa. Estava cercado pelos outros amigos e amigas, que o observavam deitado e inerte na cama.  
- Ei, ele está acordando! – Koji diz.  
- Você está bem, Ikki...? – Yuki pergunta, em tom preocupado.  
- Porque vocês me trouxeram de volta pra cá? – a dor no coração voltou de novo ao peito do rapaz. – Eu disse que queria ficar lá e esperando por ela! Eu quero voltar pra lá!  
- Por que quer voltar pra lá, se eu estou aqui...? – Esmeralda abre caminho entre todos, e em tom seco, pergunta.  
Ikki voltou-se para a cabeceira da cama. Esmeralda fitava-o profundamente, e este não teve outra reação, a não ser saltar da cama e abraçá-la. Então, Esmeralda fez um sinal, e os outros se retiraram.  
- Me perdoa! Me perdoa, por favor... Eu te amo! – Ikki dizia, abraçando-a ainda mais. Então, ela colocou seus dedos na boca do rapaz, calando-o, sorrindo ternamente.   
- Eu já te perdoei, há muito tempo... – ela diz. – ...Agora, eu preciso de perdão. Você me perdoa, Ikki...? Perdoa a minha ignorância...?  
- Eu te perdôo! – Ikki murmura. – Sabe... Nesse tempo todo, estava com muita vontade de beijá-la... Como fiquei com saudades...  
- Então mata as saudades. – ela diz, rindo.  
Os dois se abraçaram ainda mais, e logo, se beijaram. Ikki abraçava sua amada com força e carinho, afagando os cabelos longos dela. Esmeralda o puxou mais para si, e ambos ficaram se beijando por um longo tempo.   
Koji sorria de maneira marota, tomado pela felicidade, olhando do buraco da fechadura.  
- E então, e aí?! – Aya perguntava, curiosa, como todos.  
- Tudo certo, está tudo bem agora... – Koji sorriu e suspirou, aliviado, olhando com um sorriso para a porta fechada.  
- Que bom... – Yuki murmura.  
- Ok, pessoal, depois dessa novela toda, quem quer jogar baralho?! – pergunta Takato, gritando para os demais. – Eu tenho um ótimo lá na sala!  
- EBAAA!!! – gritaram o resto, saindo do corredor.

Hyoga chega em casa, com um rosto nada agradável. Natasha percebe o abatimento do jovem, e tenta ter explicações.  
- Hyoga... O que houve...? – ela pergunta.  
- Ah, mãe. Nada não, só tô meio cansado agora... – o jovem responde.  
- Não quer jantar? – Natasha tenta dobrá-lo, mas sabia que era quase impossível.  
- Não, obrigado, estou sem fome! – ele diz, subindo as escadas, em direção de seu quarto, seguro e sozinho. – Se não se importa, vou descansar... Estou meio cansado.  
- Hum... Certo, pode ir! – ela sorri. – Boa-noite.  
- Tchau mãe. – ele diz, deixando a mulher sozinha na grande sala, com um telefone tocando, e do outro lado da linha, uma mãe desesperada, com uma jovem de um mesmo problema.

No dia seguinte, o sol havia sido escondido por algumas nuvens de chuva, assim como os ares pesavam no recreio, na mesa da cafeteria onde todos gostavam de se encontrar.  
- Nossos telefonemas não duram mais do que 10min! – Seiya gritava.  
- A razão é óbvia, após cinco minutos já ficam sem assunto! – Saori rebate.  
- A nudez no cinema é, em 99 dos casos, feminina! – novamente, o rapaz lança seu ataque.  
- A gente não se deixa levar exclusivamente pelas aparências! – e novamente Saori rebate o ataque do rapaz, cada vez mais irritada.  
- Um feriado prolongado requer apenas uma mochila! – Hyoga diz, também apreciando, particularmente, o motivo da conversa.  
- E um monte de pilhas para acompanhar os jogos pelo rádio! – Eiri também gostara da briga infantil que Saori e Seiya começaram.  
- A gente assiste a uma partida de futebol sem perguntar por que uns podem pegar com a mão e outros não! – Shiryu diz, rindo por dentro da brincadeira dos amigos.  
- A gente já descobriu que existem divertimentos muito melhores! – Sakura rebate.  
- A gente pode abrir qualquer pote de qualquer coisa sem precisar de ajuda! – Ikki, que finalmente pôde aproveitar um dia sem interrupções, dizia.  
- Pena que depois não saibam o que fazer com o pote aberto...! – Esmeralda devolve.  
- A gente pode escolher quem vai chamar para dançar! – Seiya diz.  
- E também de quem vai ouvir um sonoro "não!" – June responde.  
- Nossos velhos amigos não reparam se ganhamos peso! – Shiryu diz.  
- Apenas ficam comparando as barrigas e tirando sarro dos mais gordos... – Sakura responde, também se divertindo.  
- Ei, isso é verdade... – Hyoga concorda.  
- Também acho... – Shun sorri.  
- Bem... Um corte de cabelo no barbeiro é mais rápido, prático e econômico! – Seiya, ao ver que ele e seus amigos perderam pontos, diz.  
- O corte masculino é mais simples porque a parte externa da cabeça é tão simplória quanto a interna... – Esmeralda suspira.  
- Ao mudar o canal da TV, a gente não precisa parar em todas as cenas em que alguém está chorando! – Hyoga dá sua opinião.  
- Só naquelas que tem alguma bola quicando e um monte de babacas correndo atrás! – Sakura prontamente discorda.  
- A gente mantém o nosso nome quando se casa... – Shun, depois de ver seus amigos se ofenderem tanto, decide entrar no clima da briga.  
- E quando levam chifres também! – Eiri responde.  
- Ninguém secretamente adora quando a gente tropeça! – Seiya diz.  
- Secretamente, ninguém, todo mundo morre de rir descaradamente e vocês são os únicos que não se mancam! – Saori responde, rindo, e todas riem também.  
- A gente nunca tem de limpar o banheiro! – Ikki diz.  
- Se o banheiro ficasse limpo, vocês se sentiriam fora do seu habitat natural! – Shunrei responde.  
- Avistar uma barata ou qualquer outro inseto não é motivo de pânico para nós! – Shiryu diz, pensando que poderia dobrá-las.  
- E se avistarem um pombo defecando em cima do carro?! – June pergunta, irônica.  
- Hehe, elas ainda têm razão... – Shun sorri de novo.  
- DE QUE LADO VOCÊ ESTÁ, SHUN??!! – grita Seiya furioso.  
- É ISSO AÍ! NÃO PROTEJA O TIME ADVERSÁRIO, SUA BESTA!! – Ikki grita também.  
- Nenhum dos nossos colegas de trabalho tem o poder de nos fazer chorar! – Hyoga diz.   
- Sim, mas a chefe... – Shunrei rebate, olhando para cima e sorrindo ironicamente.  
- A gente pode usar sunga branca na praia! – Seiya diz.  
- Isso se quiser que todos conheçam o seu "pequeno" segredo...! – Saori diz, e todas caem na risada, deixando os meninos bravos.  
- Parabéns Seiya! – Ikki diz.  
- Obrigado... – Seiya responde, irônico. – Vamos virar esse jogo.  
- A gente sabe dirigir! – Ikki diz, no momento em que esta idéia lhe passou na mente.  
- As estatísticas parecem não concordar... – Esmeralda responde.  
- A gente não fica menstruado! – Shun diz.  
- Apenas ficam histéricos se o seu time perde... – June adentra na conversa novamente.  
- Ninguém nos censura se o nosso apartamento vive bagunçado! – Shiryu, novamente, diz.   
- Realmente, ordem e limpeza são atributos de espíritos superiores... – Sakura ri.  
- Ninguém pára de contar uma piada suja se a gente entra na sala! – Seiya, que se divertia com a nova brincadeira que inventara, surgia com idéias novas.  
- Ninguém repararia mesmo num sujeito insignificante adentrando um local qualquer! – Saori responde ao autor de sua fúria.  
Assim, nesse clima, o sinal para entrada dos alunos toca.  
- Aahh, já tocou...? – Shunrei pergunta, chateada.  
- Puxa, agora que tava ficando bom... – Seiya também se chateara.  
- Bom, eu tô indo pra minha sala! – Ikki diz.  
- Eu também. – Esmeralda o segue.  
- Ok, vamos embora pessoal... – Shun sugere, e todos caminham em direção de suas salas de aula, preparados para mais atordoantes períodos.  
- Mas eu ainda acho que a gente não se importa se alguém está falando de nós nas nossas costas... – Seiya diz.  
- SEIYA!!! – todos gritam.

Eiri não quisera a companhia de Hyoga naquela tarde, dissera que queria ir sozinha. O rapaz, mesmo não entendendo nada, respeitara a vontade da amada, deixando-a ir sozinha.  
- Faz tempo que não vamos sozinhos pra casa, como naquele tempo... – Sakura diz, com a mão no ombro dele. – ...E namoradas dão muito trabalho! Que tal irmos juntos, hoje? Podemos botar o papo em dia!  
O rapaz prontamente lembrou-se do dia anterior, mas mesmo assim aceitou.  
- Ok, vamos juntos, então. – ele diz.  
Caminharam, em um pesado silêncio, todo o barulho irritante e continuo da cidade era ouvido, mas nenhum assunto ou conversa. Parecia que tudo pesava quando ambos ficavam sozinhos.  
- Também perdeu o assunto...? – Sakura arriscou a perguntar.  
- Pois é... – o rapaz diz. – Na verdade, eu tô triste por Eiri... Ia pedir pra minha mãe pra posar na casa dela, mas parece que não vai dar... Mamãe tem medo, e a senhora Shinohara também não ia gostar. Hoje de manhã, Eiri me ligou, dizendo um monte de coisas, mas nem ousou tocar nesse assunto...  
- Só ficamos sabendo pelo professor, que nos contou hoje, não é? – Sakura pergunta, tentando imprimir algum entusiasmo na fala.  
- É... Eu tentei conversar com ela, mas aquela nossa "outra conversa" ocupou todo o nosso tempo e argumento... – Hyoga dá um pequena risada. – ...E, mesmo assim, eu nem sabia por onde começar. Acho que sou um covarde mesmo...  
- Nem sei o que dizer. – a jovem responde sincera. – Foi repentino!  
- Quer tentar...? – Hyoga arrisca.  
- Bem... Ah, isso é normal. Mas você viu que não tem jeito... Eiri disse que queria conversar comigo... Hoje de noite ela vai vir na minha casa, por que não aproveita e conversa com ela? Te aviso com todo o prazer quando a conversa acabar! – Sakura dá um sorriso.  
- Viu só como não foi tão difícil? Obrigado... – Hyoga agradeceu com um sorriso.  
- De nada. Mas, então, aceita? – a jovem, curiosa, pergunta. Hyoga pensou. Não era má idéia. Mesmo sem muito nexo, era a única saída. Iria tentar.  
- Certo, eu aceito! – Hyoga diz, confiante.  
- Então está combinado... Eu te chamo escondida, ok? – Sakura pergunta.  
- Ok... – o rapaz dá novamente um belo sorriso.

Naquela noite o frio ficara mais intenso. As nuvens grossas ainda não queriam castigar todos com os grossos pingos de chuva, mas os sinais de que, no mínimo, iria chover na manhã seguinte, eram muito notáveis. Na casa de Sakura, a menina quase não cabia em si de ansiedade, esperava ansiosamente pela chegada de Eiri, e a mãe estava feliz por ver a rápida regeneração da filha.  
Uma amiga é sempre bem-vinda em momentos assim, pensou a mulher, isso seria bom para ambas, Sakura e Eiri. Mas ainda sim, preocupava-se, Eiri era a rival de Sakura, e aquilo não era algo bom, Takako tinha uma péssima impressão, que desapareceu assim que Eiri, com toda sua gentileza e educação, chegara.  
- Quer mais sobremesa, Eiri-chan? – pergunta Takako.   
- Não, muito obrigada, senhora Yamamoto, mas eu estou satisfeita! Obrigada pela ótima refeição... – Eiri agradece.  
- Que menina educada! – Takako se desmancha em elogios à jovem. – Você deveria ser assim também, Sakura!  
- Ah mãe, não enche... – Sakura diz, emburrada.  
- Hahaha, não fique assim Sakura-chan! Sua mãe não faz isso por mal...! – Eiri ri.  
- Ei, Eiri-chan, quer conversar um pouco? Percebi que tem algo te abatendo muito... Como uma amiga, gostaria de saber o que te abate... Ando preocupada, queria saber o que acontece de verdade. – Sakura diz.  
- Vamos lá fora...? – Eiri pergunta, sorrindo. – Eu te conto tudo.   
E assim, com a brisa fresca que balançava as árvores, começa a conversa das duas jovens.  
- Me conta essa história da mudança... – Sakura começa.  
- Meu pai sempre vive viajando, a negócios e tal... Quase nunca pára em casa, e conseqüentemente, nós também quase nunca paramos numa cidade por muito tempo... Eu mudei de escola, abandonei amigos, muitas e muitas vezes... Antes de vir pra cá, morei em Osaka, e antes de Osaka morei na França, e antes da França, na Espanha, e etc... Meu pai exerce muita influência na corporação onde ele trabalha... Uma curiosidade é que a empresa é comandada por Hilda Watanabe, a irmã da Freiya! – Eiri conta.  
- Ah, é mesmo?! – Sakura pergunta, duvidosa. – É a Corporação Watanabe?!  
- É sim... Mas, mesmo assim, isso faz com que meu pai se dedique inteiramente ao trabalho, deixando eu e mamãe, e até todo o resto, em segundo plano... – Eiri olhava para o chão. – Não que eu me importe muito com isso, mas mesmo assim...  
- Deixe-me adivinhar: você tá triste porque, se mudar-se de cidade significa separar-se do Hyoga, é isso...? – Sakura pergunta.  
- Sim, exatamente isso... – Eiri sorri.  
Sakura não tinha mais argumentos, já sabia o que queria saber, procurou rapidamente a primeira desculpa que sua imaginação ofereceu.  
- Ah, com licença Eiri, eu vou beber água e já volto... – Sakura diz, levantando-se da escada onde as duas estavam sentadas.  
- Tudo bem, eu espero...! – Eiri diz.  
Sakura entra na casa e, pulando a janela da cozinha, dá a volta nos fundos, encontrando a janela da sala da casa de Hyoga. Entrando, procurando ser totalmente discreta, encontra quem queria encontrar na cozinha, sentado em uma cadeira.  
- Psiu... Ô Hyoga-kun, tá tudo pronto! – Sakura chama.  
- Sakura...?! Que bom, eu posso ir agora? – Hyoga pergunta, ansioso.  
- Sim, mas finge que é uma mera coincidência, certo...? – Sakura pergunta, segurando discretamente a mão do rapaz.  
- Pode deixar! – ele sorri.  
- Então, vai lá! – ela diz, empurrando-o até a sala de estar.  
Hyoga tenta fazer uma cara de quem acaba de sair para fora para simplesmente tomar um ar fresco, mas a simples presença de Eiri o perturbava muito. Mesmo assim, encontrou forças para fingir uma coincidência. Saiu para fora, e levou um susto.  
- Eiri?! – ele pergunta, fingindo. – O que está fazendo aqui?!  
- Hyoga...? – Eiri pareceu ter ficado triste com a incrível coincidência. Rezava para que ele não saísse por aquela porta, mas fora em vão. – Eu é que pergunto...  
- Vim tomar um ar fresco, e... Que coisa! Encontro você na casa da Sakura-chan! O que faz por aqui? – Hyoga diz, sentando-se perto dela.  
- A Sakura-chan me convidou pra jantar na casa dela, nós viemos aqui, então, pra conversar um pouco... – Eiri diz, sincera. – de mulheres! Pra você é chato mesmo.  
- Não acho. O que estava conversando? – Hyoga quis saber.  
- Ok, eu conto! – Eiri suspira. – Sobre a minha mudança pro EUA!  
- Ah, sei... – o rapaz pareceu ficar tão triste quanto a jovem. Os ares, novamente, pesaram no ambiente. – Quando você e sua mãe vão...?  
- Por que quer saber?! – Eiri perguntou, em tom ofendido. – Por acaso quer que eu vá embora, é isso?!   
- Nunca ia pensar isso, Eiri! Pelo contrário, não quero que vá! – ele a abraça. – Mas parece que é a vontade de sua mãe... Não é...?  
- Eu queria ficar, mas me sinto culpada se deixá-la sozinha... Quero ir com ela para os Estados Unidos, mas ao mesmo tempo... – ela enterra sua face no peito do rapaz. – ...Eu não gostaria de deixar você, e meus amigos queridos! Os únicos que me aceitaram imediatamente... São meus amigos, e não pessoas interessadas em mim ou em meu dinheiro! Gosto de vocês, por isso não quero deixá-los, mas...  
- Acho que você deve ir com sua mãe... – Hyoga levanta sua face, fazendo-a encará-lo. – Eu vou agüentar por aqui, poderemos nos ligar, escrever! Nas férias, você vem pra cá, ou eu vou pra lá, poderemos nos ver, então...   
- Não posso... Minha mãe quer que eu corte tudo aqui no Japão. – Eiri diz, duas gotas brilhantes descendo por seu rosto.  
- Por que? – Hyoga pergunta.  
- Ela me disse que papai não quer que eu leve nada que me lembre daqui... Vamos começar vida nova, e por isso, o velho deve sumir... Ele não gostou que eu tenha namorado, neste caso, você... Ficou muito irritado quando mamãe contou pra ele. – a jovem dizia, em lágrimas.  
- Não se preocupe... Daremos um jeito... – Hyoga a abraça fortemente.  
- Não, Hyoga, por favor... Vamos acabar tudo aqui... – Eiri diz, desvencilhando-se do abraço. – Aqui, e agora...!

**_Continua..._**

**Próximo Capítulo:** O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE "**_AI SHITTEIRU, DAISUKI..._**" É "**_AQUELA QUE EU AMO É..._**". NÃO PERCAM!


	10. Aquela Que Eu Amo É

**N.A:** É isso aí, povo! Acabou... Esse capítulo vai ser curto devido à minha mudança, mas tudo o que precisa para acabar em um Happy End (mesmo que nem para todos...) está por aqui! Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fanfic, e até a próxima...

**_AI SHITTEIRU, DAISUKI..._**  
_Petit Ange_

**Último Capítulo:**  
**Capítulo 10 - _Aquela Que Eu Amo É..._**

Naquela noite, Hyoga teve um estranho sonho. Naturalmente e estranhamente, era igual aos outros que tivera. Sempre com uma cerejeira atrás de tudo.  
- Não posso mais ficar com você, Hyoga... – a voz doce de Eiri provocava um eco no ar, fazendo os ares encherem-se de "Ficar com você, você, você". – ...Adeus...  
- Espera, Eiri! – Hyoga grita, agarrando seu braço.  
- Solte-me... Solte-me agora...! – ela pedia, seu rosto era triste e frio. A cerejeira desprendia pétalas magníficas cor-de-rosa, como lágrimas. Era como se a cerejeira estivesse chorando.  
- Você não vai! – Hyoga grita.  
- ...Desculpe... – ela diz, e as lágrimas cor-de-rosa fazem as mãos dos dois soltarem-se, e Eiri sumia rápido, no horizonte. – ...Adeus...  
- EIRI, ESPERAAAAAA! – Hyoga grita. Despertou de seus sonhos, suado, arfando, com o despertador tocando, indicando o horário com o qual já estava acostumado a levantar. Estava cansado, mas não com sono. A noite passada havia sido extenuante. Ele e Eiri haviam discutido por causa da mudança, e no final, a moça havia dito adeus a ele com clareza, e pedindo para que não a procurasse.  
Quem disse que ele obedeceria?  
Desceu as escadas para o desjejum, e encontrou seus pais. Estavam esperando o filho, que desceu, e sua cara não estava das melhores.  
- O que houve, filho? – pergunta Tojirou, preocupado.  
- Nada pai... Não houve nada, só estou... Cansado... – Hyoga diz, esquecendo-se de agradecer pela comida, comendo simplesmente.  
- Tem certeza de que quer ir para a escola? – pergunta Natasha, também preocupada.  
- Mãe, pai, eu tô bem de saúde! Só estou um pouco cansado, mas eu posso ir pra escola, sem problemas! – Hyoga diz, irritado.  
- ...Só não esqueça de se despedir de sua namorada hoje... – Tojirou diz.  
Natasha, vendo a besteira que seu marido cometera, dá um chute em sua canela, por baixo da mesa.  
- Ugh! O que eu fiz! – pergunta, irritado.  
- Querido! – Natasha repreende-o, mas esta simples palavra o fez compreender a besteira que cometera ao mencionar a palavra 'namorada'.  
- ...Tudo bem... – Hyoga diz, levantando-se da mesa e lavando sua louça. – Eu vou me despedir dela sim, hoje, no aeroporto...  
- Eu também vou indo! Estou atolado de coisas no escritório. – Tojirou diz, dando um beijo em sua esposa e filho. – Vê se melhora, garotão!  
- Tá bom... – diz Hyoga, vendo o pai sair de casa.  
- Hyoga, querido, posso conversar com você...? – Natasha pediu, séria.  
- O que é, mãe? – Hyoga pergunta, vendo que seria uma conversa longa, só pelo tom de voz que ela possuía.  
É sobre Eiri... – ela diz. – ...E sobre Sakura-chan...  
A menção destes dois nomes fez Hyoga se sentir muito estranho. Não estava com vontade de escutar nada sobre as duas.  
- Depois, mãe, agora eu tenho aula... – ele inventa, pegando sua mochila e abrindo a porta da rua. – Quando eu voltar, você pode conversar comigo, ok?  
Ele sai, deixando sua mãe sozinha.  
- Que garoto teimoso... – ela suspira. – ...Só espero que não seja tarde demais...

Quando chegou, estavam todos na escola, como sempre, com exceção de Sakura e Eiri. Parecia que os papéis haviam se invertido nas últimas semanas. As duas que mais costumam aparecer faltavam no mesmo dia.  
- Bom-dia... – Hyoga os cumprimenta.  
- Vamos poupar os bons-dias, e aí, já soube das novidades, né? – Seiya pergunta, sem rodeios, muito curioso.  
- Qual? – Hyoga pergunta. Tinha um palpite, mas achou melhor não arriscar.  
- Ora, cê sabe, a mudança da Eiri! – Seiya refresca a memória do amigo. – E então, pra onde ela vai, a que horas!  
- Por que quer saber? – Hyoga desconfiava.  
- Ora Hyoga-kun, para irmos nos despedir dela! – Shun se intromete na conversa.  
- Ela não vai vir pra aula hoje, por causa dos preparativos... – Saori diz.  
- ...Eu não sei... Ela me disse que iria mais ou menos às quatro, cinco da tarde... – Hyoga diz, um tanto atordoado por não vê-la na sala. – Foi o que ela me disse!  
- Então, pessoal, hoje lá no aeroportoàs quatro e meia. Não se esqueçam os presentes, certo? – June informa, ao ver as informações completadas.  
- Quatro e meia está bom! – Saori aprova.   
- Melhor impossível! – Seiya também aprova.  
- Eu também vou... – Hyoga declara.  
- Mas é claro que você vai, seu bobo! Você é namorado dela, como não vai ir se despedir da sua namorada, não é! – Shun diz. – Quer acompanhar eu e o Seiya?  
- Pode ser... – Hyoga sorri.  
- Avisa a Sakura-chan! Pelo visto, ela não vai vir pra aula hoje... – Seiya diz. E novamente uma reação estranha acontece. Sempre, nas últimas horas, quando alguém mencionava o nome dela, era como se um vulcão dentro dele entrasse em erupção.  
- Pode... Pode deixar... – ele conseguiu responder. – Eu vou avisar...

Ao chegar em casa, Hyoga encontra Natasha sentada na poltrona da sala, com um rosto sério, prontamente esperando uma conversa.  
- Oi mãe, o que queria conversar comigo...? – pergunta Hyoga, largando a mochila no sofá e sentando nele.  
É sobre Sakura-chan, e Eiri, meu filho... – Natasha começa. – ...Você anda muito estranho em relação às duas. Entendo que, com Eiri, seja natural, já que ela é sua namorada... Mas... E Sakura-chan? O que houve? Takako me ligou ontem de noite, e me disse que Sakura-chan está inconsolável... Chora pelos cantos, está muito triste, e ela ouviu-a murmurar seu nome... Quero saber o que acontece!  
- Mãeé... Uma situação... Uma situação complicada, eu... – ele tentava arranjar uma desculpa rápida. Sabia que este assunto geraria uma grande encrenca.  
- Não minta para mim, mocinho! – Natasha grita. – E me conte tudo, sinceramente!  
- ...Certo... Você venceu... – Hyoga abaixa a cabeça. Respirou fundo, tentando encontrar ar e palavra certas, talvez neste ar inspirado, e não as achando, começou a falar o que vinha de sua própria cabeça. – É que... Eu gosto muito da Eiri... Muito mesmo... E, eu sempre tive a Sakura como uma irmã... Mas, eu descobri recentemente que... Sakura não sustentava o mesmo tipo de sentimento... Ela me amava, mãe... E, ao ver que eu e Eiri nos gostamos, isso destroça o coração dela... Eu também demorei bastante a entender isto... E, mesmo assim, nunca entendi direito... Ela me contou ontem tudo isso, desde quando eu gostava de Freiya Watanabe, até os dias atuais... Sakura-chan sempre foi como uma árvore... Sempre em no...  
De repente, era como se uma luz brotasse em sua mente.  
- Sempre em no, o quê? – Natasha perguntou, confusa.  
- MAS É CLARO, COMO NÃO PERCEBI ANTES! – ele gritava, feliz com a descoberta. Era incrível, mas era verdade. – A CEREJEIRA DO SONHO DA FREIYA, A SAKURA ESPIONANDO-NOS NAQUELE MESMO DIA! A CEREJEIRA DO SONHO DA EIRI, SAKURA NOS AJUDANDO... Tudo se encaixa!   
- Do que está falando, Hyoga...? – Natasha pensava que seu filho estava louco.  
- Mãe... Obrigado! Obrigado mesmo! Graças a essas palavras, eu descobri... Eu nunca amei Eiri, eu pensava que amava ela... Eu acho que foi o fato de Sakura e Eiri serem idênticas! Acho que, sem querer, me apaixonei pela 'Sakura' errada... – ele refletia. – ...Pensei que amava Eiri, quando na realidade, eu sempre gostei da Sakura! Como fui tão tolo! Ah, como eu sou besta! Eu sou uma besta mesmo!  
Hyoga batia em sua própria cabeça com força, culpando-se pelo sofrimento desnecessários que Sakura passara por culpa dele. Como pudera ser tão tapado?  
- Hyoga, filho, do que está falando...? – Natasha pergunta, com um pequeno sorriso, ao ver o sorriso do filho.  
- Mãe... Eu finalmente descobri! – ele diz, decidido. – ...Aquela que eu amo é... Sakura!  
Natasha deu um grande sorriso. – Então, o que vai fazer agora?  
- Primeiro, falar com Eiri e me despedir dela! Depois... Vou me redimir com Sakura, e, se ela aceitar, declararei meus sentimentos...! – ele sai correndo, mas não antes de dar um longo e agradecido beijo em sua mãe. – Obrigado mesmo, mamãe!  
Natasha sorriu. Precisava comunicar aquilo para Takako, Akira e seu marido.

Eiri olhava as pessoas passando de um lado para o outro no aeroporto. Sua mãe estava muito séria, como se também sentisse deixar o Japão. Eiri iria sentir muita falta de seus amigos e de seu amado, e nem pudera ir à escola para se despedir de todos... Foi surpreendida pela agraciada visão de seus amigos, que esperavam perto de uma lanchonete.  
- Acho que está todo mundo aqui... – disse Saori, ao ver o povo.  
- A Sakura-chan mandou entregar isto aqui... – June coloca a carta e um pequeno presente nas mãos de Seiya. – Ela me disse, quando passei na sua casa, que não podia sair porque se sentia mal, mesmo estando com muita vontade de vir, então, ela me pediu pra entregar este presente e a carta pra Eiri, por ela... E NÃO ABRA, SEIYA!  
- Tá bom, não precisa ficar nervosa. – ele murmura.  
- Você é uma ameaça aos presentes! Precisamos ficar de olho mesmo... – Shun disse, e todos riram, menos Seiya, que ficou emburrado. – Ahé, Ikki não poderá vir porque está trabalhando, mas mandou os votos de boa-viagem pra Eiri...  
- Aquele Ikki... Aposto que está aproveitando, e namorando, agora que conseguiu uma namorada bonita...! – Shiryu ri.  
- Não é verdade, Shiryu! Ikki é responsável, apesar de não parecer! – Shun defende o irmão, ofendido.  
- Ok, ok, me desculpe, Shun... – Shiryu sorri.  
- PESSOAL! – Eiri gritava, correndo, ao longe. – GENTE, VOCÊS VIERAM!  
É a Eiri-chan! – Saori aponta.  
- Pessoal, não acredito nisto... Vocês vieram se despedir de mim...! – Eiri arfava, mas ainda sim, estava emocionada. Era ótimo, muito bom ver seus amigos queridos ali, com ela, no último lugar que freqüentaria de Tóquio.  
- Claro que sim, não iríamos deixar você sozinha num momento como este! – Shunrei sorri.  
- Vê, nós lhe trouxemos presentes, para não se esquecer da gente... – Shun entrega seu presente, e o de Ikki. – Este aqui é do meu irmão, mas, mesmo assim... Obrigado por tudo, Eiri-chan, por tudo o que compartilhamos com você.  
É isso aí! – Seiya lhe entrega seu presente. – Ah, menina, sentiremos sua falta...!  
- Aqui está o meu, Eiri-chané algo simples, mas é de coração... – June lhe entrega o pequeno presente. – E, Seiya, não está se esquecendo de algo?  
- Ahé! Toma Eiri, este é o da Sakura-chan! Ela não apareceu nem na aula hoje, disse que estava se sentindo péssima, e mesmo querendo vir, não pôde, então lhe mandou um presente e esta carta... – ele diz, estendendo-lhe os presentes.  
- Este é o meu! – Shiryu sorri, entregando o seu presente.  
- Obrigada gente, obrigada mesmo! Mas... – parecia triste ao perguntar aquilo. – ...E o Hyoga? Ele não veio...?  
- ...  
- Eu estou aqui...! – Hyoga, arfante, apareceu de repente. – Desculpe o atraso. Tive que fazer algumas coisas antes de vir pra cá... Eiri... Podemos conversar em particular...?  
- Claro... – ela diz, se virando para os amigos. – Já voltamos!  
Sumiram, deixando Seiya e os outros, juntamente com a mãe de Eiri, por ali.

Sakura havia dormido. Ainda cansada, abriu seus olhos, e seus olhos foram invadidos pela luz do sol. Levantou-se da cama e decidiu estivar as pernas.  
O que mais poderia dar errado naquele dia?  
Não tinha nada a perder. Abriu a porta de seu quarto, e lentamente, saiu de sua casa para tomar o bom ar fresco da tarde.

- ...O que houve...? – pergunta Eiri, curiosa e assustada.  
- Precisamos esclarecer tudo agora, Eiri. Precisamos acabar com tudo isso aqui... Iremos acabar com tudo, ok? – ele pergunta, sério.  
- ...Antes de... Antes de acabar comigo... Posso te dizer algo...? – Eiri parecia muito triste.  
- Claro... – Hyoga permite.  
- Por favor... Compreenda Sakura-chan! Eu sei muito bem que ela está muito abalada com aquilo que disse para você... Está com vergonha de olhar pra mim... Por isso não veio... Porque você é comprometido, e ela declarou-se para você! Ela me ajudou... Me ajudou a ter você... Me ajudou em muitas coisas... – Eiri dizia, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. – E eu preciso retribuir tudo isso de alguma maneira... E, então... Eu pensei bastante ontem de noite... E decidi... Por favor, Hyoga, tente compreender Sakura... Ela te ama muito! Isso é palpável há quilômetros...! Entenda que... Que...  
- Eu já compreendi... – ele diz.  
- O que! – Eiri não acreditava.  
- Eu precisei de um pequeno empurrãozinho da minha mãe, das pessoas ao meu redor, da própria Sakura... Para perceber que... Não é você quem eu amo de verdade... Eu só estava fascinado por você, mas meu coração... Ele sempre... Sempre foi da Sakura, sem eu mesmo não me dar conta... – ele dizia, com um pequeno sorriso. – ...Desculpe-me Eiri, mas... Eu amo a Sakura, e não a você. Então, terminemos tudo aqui...!  
Ela sorri. – Sim, tudo aqui... Mas, por favor, não a magoe mais... Apenas faça-a feliz, ok? E se você não o fizer, eu vou ficar P da vida com você!  
- Farei o meu melhor! – Hyoga diz, animado.

No avião, Eiri aproveitou para abrir a todos os presentes. Anéis, ursos de pelúcia, livros, roupas... Seus amigos eram muito, muito especiais mesmo. Quando terminou de abrir todos os presentes, parou ao ver a carta de Sakura.  
Tomada por uma curiosidade natural, abriu, e leu-a:

_"Querida Eiri,_

_Peço mil desculpas por não poder ir me despedir pessoalmente de você. Sinto-me muito mal com isso, mas mesmo assim, talvez isto seja um pouco bom, não é? Poupemos lágrimas. Já derramamos muitas, ou melhor... Eu já derramei mais lágrimas do que pensei ser capaz de produzir, e não gostaria de dizer adeus a você. Apesar de parecer, ou não parecer, eu te considero uma ótima, ume excelente amiga, e pode ter certeza de que você irá fazer muita falta para mim._  
_Quero te confessar uma coisa... Fui eu a pessoa por trás de tudo isso. Eu era a pessoa apaixonada por Hyoga desde os 11 anos, eu era a pessoa que tinha inveja de você e da Freiya, que como deve saberé a ex dele... E eu fui a pessoa que uni vocês, contra a minha vontade. Quem você acha que fez toda aquela 'coincidência' no parque acontecer! Aquilo não foi coincidência... Fui eu. Eu chorei, praguejei contra mim mesma, mas mesmo assim... Senti que, se vocês fossem felizes, eu seria. Por que eu gosto muito de você, gosto muito do Hyoga, e vocês mereciam ser felizes. E se encontravam felicidade um no outro, o que eu poderia fazer? Fiquei em silêncio, ajudando quando necessário... Sei que fui muito indiscreta, e por isso, peço seu perdão, o qual sei que será difícil de obter._  
_Não irei alongar muito esta carta, era só pra você saber de tudo o que eu tentei esconder. E para saber que você sempre terá um lugar no meu coração... Não percebeu as marcas? Desculpe, chorei em cima da letra... Espero que não tenha ficado borrado com o tempo! Ah, o que estou dizendo? Viu só o que você fez, sua boba! Me fez chorar... Eu vou me despedir aqui, antes que eu acabe encharcado a carta... Mas quero que saiba, Eiri, antes que vá embora e deixe todo mundo com saudades por aqui, que..._  
_Eu te amo._

_Atenciosamente,_  
_Sakura-chan."_

Eiri agradeceu aos céus por sua mãe estar dormindo, devido ao cansaço de arrumar a casa, malas, negócios. Três pequenos e brilhantes pingos d'água mancharam a letra de Sakura, e os olhos de Eiri estava marejados, prontos para derramar mais alguns.  
- Obrigada Sakura-chan, e a propósito... – ela sorri. – ...Você acha que eu nasci ontem? Sempre esteve na cara o seu amor pelo Hyoga... Mas... Parece que eu perdi ele para você, sua sortuda!

Sakura olhava o sol e o céu. Ambos eram tão belos... Apenas olhando para esses dois componente maravilhosos do universo, ela podia esquecer todos seus problemas. Percebeu que sua mãe saíra de casa, indo em direção da casa dos Yukida.  
- Oi mãe, vai fazer o que na senhora Yukida? – perguntou Sakura, desconfiada.  
- Conversar um pouco, fofocar, isto é proibido? – pergunta Takako, rindo.  
- De maneira nenhuma... Queira fazer o favor de fofocar bastante, menos sobre mim... – ela sorri também.  
- Vou pensar no seu caso! – sua mãe brinca, tocando a campainha. Natasha atende, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e as duas, animadas, entram.  
Sakura ouve, então, passos. Era alguém correndo... Alguém com pressa. Para que? Voltou a olhar para o sol, talvez olhando para ele, para o céu azul, esquecesse de tudo o que pensava. Os passos ficavam cada vez mais perto, até que o dono deles chega.  
- Oi... Sakura... Sakura-chan...! – Hyoga diz, arfante.   
- E aí, qual maratona você correu? – ela perguntou, rindo da própria piada, e ele também riu, aproximando-se mais dela. – Ei, qualé a sua!  
- O que? Não posso chegar perto de você...? – ele pergunta, inocente.  
- Não é isso, mas é que... – o olhar penetrante que ele lançava-lhe era perturbador demais. Chegava a lhe tirar o fôlego. Lembrou-se de Eiri. – E aí! Como foi com a Eiri! Ela foi embora! O que aconteceu...!  
- Calma, uma pergunta por vez! Sim... A Eiri foi embora, mas entregamos nossos presentes, o seu e a sua carta sem problemas... E, eu... – ele olhou para o chão ao dizer aquelas palavras que, pensando bem, não o machucavam muito. – Eu terminei... Acabei de vez com a Eiri... Eu e ela... Não iremos mais nos encontrar, nos escrever... Esqueceremos um do outro...  
- Por que! – Sakura, por dentro, estava feliz, mas ainda sim, preocupada.  
- Porque eu... Aquela que eu amo não é a Eiri... Infelizmente, eu percebi isto tarde demais, e fiz esta pessoa sofrer desnecessariamente... – ele dizia. – ...Mas eu finalmente compreendi... Eu sei quem eu amo agora...  
- Quem é esta pessoa? – Sakura forçou-se a perguntar. Mais uma vez, estava totalmente destroçada e quebrada por dentro. Era sempre assim, já estava acostumada...  
Ele aproximou-se dela, devagar. – Aquela que eu amo é...  
É? – Sakura estava muito curiosa. Queria saber quem era a sortuda, sua rival. Certamente estava sentindo muita inveja desta pessoa, mas o que se podia fazer? Nada.  
- Ai shitteiru... – ele inclinou-se ternamente, abraçando sua cintura. – ...Daisuki...  
No instante seguinte, seus lábios se encontraram num terno e carinhoso beijo, que traduzia todos aqueles anos de mentira. Sakura tentou resistir, surpresa, mas seu corpo não obedecia. Entregou-se à seus sonhos... Era bom, mesmo sendo um sonho.  
- _"Isso é um sonho? Ou é a realidade? Mas... Isso é um sonhoÉ claro que é um... Porque Hyoga iria perder seu tempo me beijando? Eu, a Sakura-chan, a amiga... Não mais do que amiga... Mas, mesmo sendo um sonho... Eu não quero acordar, se for um sonho... Está bom, está ótimo, do jeito que sempre sonhei... E estou sonhando agora... Não parece sonho. Parece a vida real... Vai ver que eu estou dormido. Eu vou acordar daqui a pouco, e tudo vai continuar na mesma... Nada irá mudar. Continuarei sendo a Sakura, e não aquela que ele ama. Mesmo assim, enquanto este sonho durar, que seja sempre assim... Porque eu... Porque ele é a pessoa que eu amo..."_   
Separaram-se por falta de ar. Sakura queria continuar, mas também precisava respirar. Como fora bom... Com toda a certeza do planeta, fora a melhor sensação que já sentiu.  
- Pronto... Já posso acordar... – ela murmura.  
- Isso não é sonho... Acrediteé a realidade... – ele diz, abraçando-a.  
- Não é sonhoÉ real? Você me ama de verdade? – ela perguntava, sentindo inúmeras emoções transbordarem dela. – ...Você me beijou de verdade...?  
- Sim... Perdão, Sakura, perdão por eu ter sido um tapado... Por não ter percebido antes o quanto você era importante para mim... – ele dizia.  
- Esqueça, eu perdôo os seus erros, porque você é um tapado, mas é o meu tapado! Pode deixar, tudo isso é passado agora... – ele diz somente, sorrindo de felicidade. – Sonho ou não... Agora, pouco me importa isto... Você poderia me abraçar? Você é tão quente... Adoro quando você me abraça...  
- Claro... – ele atende o desejo dela, apertando-a ainda mais de encontro ao seu protetor corpo. Nunca em sua vida Sakura sentiu-se mais feliz e completa. Ainda não acreditava que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo.  
- Eu te amo, Hyoga... Na verdade, eu sempre quis dizer isto, mas... Eu tive que trancar este sentimento lá no fundo, mas... Eu amo você... Mais do que tudo... – Sakura declara, sincera. Essas palavras, que há tanto tempo estavam trancadas em sua garganta, ao saírem, causaram um ótimo bem-estar à jovem.  
- Também te amo, Sakura... Muito... De todo o coração... – Hyoga diz, ternamente.  
- Vamos ficar juntos de agora em diante, não é...? – ela pergunta, com a cabeça encostada no peito de Hyoga, sentindo seu coração bater fortemente. – Você não vai me abandonar de novo, não é...?  
- Sua bobaÉ claro que não... Nunca mais irei me separar de você de novo... – ele diz, sorrindo. Ela fechou os olhos, e Hyoga a beijou novamente. Aproveitou, e a abraçou de maneira gentil e apertando-a ternamente contra seu corpo mais uma vez, para ter certeza de que ela não iria fugir, nem ele iria soltá-la. Sakura não oferecia mais medo, apreensão ou resistência alguma, pelo contrário, entregava-se totalmente, pois era aquele pelo qual havia esperado uma vida inteira. O futuro estava ali, e nada mais iria destruí-lo.

Não muito longe dali, três pessoas observavam a cena.  
- Ah, eu não acredito! Que droga... – Akira puxava a carteira do bolso, dando um pequeno maço de dinheiros para Takako e Natasha. – Vocês ganharam a aposta mesmo! Aqueles dois estão juntos...  
- Isso não vale, foi trapaça! Vocês usaram a intuição feminina de novo! – Tojirou diz, também puxando um pequeno maço de dinheiro do bolso.  
- Viu só? Eu disse que eles iriam superar tudo! – Natasha sorri, triunfante.   
- Eu estava com você, Natasha! – Takako diz, beijando o dinheiro. – Mas... Aqueles dois não são uma gracinha juntos?  
- Por que será que apostamos neles, Takako? – Natasha pergunta. – Por que será...?

**_Fim..._**

**Notas Finais:** _Obrigada, muito, muito obrigada por lerem toda a fanfic. Agradeço de coração a todos que acompanharam cada emoção, cada lágrima, cada capítulo, enfim... Os fãs que sempre torceram por um final feliz, o qual lhes apresento acima, e espero que tenha agradado a todos os paladares ansiosos pelo Gran Finnale (que não saiu grande coisa, mas foi feito de coração e emoção)!_   
_(In)felizmente, este capítulo não vai ser dedicado a ninguém, especificamente, mas a todos que lêem a fanfic. Leitores invisíveis ou não._ _Talvez algum dia eu faça uma continuação disto, uma oneshot, não sei... Mas por enquanto, isso é tudo. Ouvi falar muito da Sakura, alguns comentários como "Ela é legal...""Gosto de ver ela ajudando os dois e esquecendo de seus próprios sentimentos""Esse jeitão dela foi o que me conquistou", e até "Ela é bem parecida com você, Petit-chan". Isso me deixa muito feliz. A concepção original da Sakura, como alguns já sabem, fui eu mesma! Mas que fique claro que eu não conheço o Hyoga pessoalmente (uma pena!), nem nunca ajudei uma amiga a ficar com alguém que eu gostasse, porque eu nunca me apaixonei mesmo... Mas, enfimé ótimo ver que muitos gostam desse fic e da Sakura._  
_Hã... Deu branco!_  
_Como eu estou com pressa e, no frenesi da emoção, branco total, não vou ficar enrolando muito nessas notas... Uma pena, tinha alguns assuntos pra falar sobre essa fanfic, mas vamos deixar pra lá então. Mais uma vez, obrigada, MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA a todos que acompanharam **Ai Shitteiru, Daisuki... **Nos vemos por aí, algum dia, em algum lugar._

**Petit Ange**  
_A autora._


End file.
